Harry Potter and the Book of Power
by Simarikv
Summary: post OoTP. harry reniews his determinations, and come on a pleasent suprise that will help him achieve his goals
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter and the book of Power

**Chapter 1:** The reward out of a punishment

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up sweaty and breathing hard (these usually happened at around 2-3 o'clock in the night, this time wasn't any different).It was one of those nights were Harry didn't have visions of Voldemort, but an nightmare about Cedric or Sirius. He was in the department of mysteries just a minute ago in his dreams, re-witnessing the loss of Sirius thanks to Occlumency he was able to wake himself up. He was cut of from rubbing his temples by small taps on the window. Hedwig hooted as they both saw a larger than usual raven. Reluctant at first to let it enter, thinking it might be a trap Harry heard Hedwig hoot again and he could sworn the owl nodded giving him permission to open the windows. He quickly obliged as he was eager to learn who it was from.

"kraaagh, kraagh" the raven let out, not to loud, but it was certainly louder than the whispers he used to talk to Hedwig.

"Quiet I don't want to get in trouble" Harry whispered to the black feathered animal, "so where might you be from"

The raven suck out it's leg for Harry to grab the letter, it was from Gringotts. "Thank you" Harry whispered as the raven flew to Hedwig's' perch to rest and get some water. Curious he opened the heavy letter but later wished he hadn't.

_Dear mister Potter,_

_Hereby we notify that you are the sole beneficiary of one, Sirius Black, the_

_last of the Most noble and ancient house of Black. As stated in his will all_

_his possessions and that of the house of black will be passed on to you._

_Enclosed you will find a set of keys, the vault numbers and a list of _

_who's they were, before passed on to you._

_We suggest that you set apart a whole day to go true the contents of the _

_vaults, as some were not visited in quite some time and to sign all the _

_necessary paperwork._

_Our condolences,_

_Glabtook of Gleerock_

_senior manager_

As Harry looked up at the letter again and saw small stains of water on the parchment. He wiped away his tears, how could he have so stupid, he was the reason Sirius, his godfather was dead and now all he got was his money.

"No it's not your fault, if there was one person to blame then it's Voldemort" Harry muttered under his breath. That was his motivation, his drive so to speak, to enact revenge. When he got home the first day he had been crying all day for the loss of Sirius. But then he decided to have revenge for all the suffering the dark wizard had done to him. With newfound

determination and drive he concluded that he had to learn and learn a lot, so in 20 days he had read most of his books, trying to memorize them all. Learning the theory as well the practical. Off course with the restrictions on the use of magic by underage wizard he could only practice the movement of the wand.

He had also written to Hermione to ask for her books on Arithmacy as well as ancient runes and any books she had of magical theory. He also asked her in the letter that he would like her to go to Diagon ally, if she was willing to off course, to buy books and materials for him. Materials for potions and Herbology as well as a set of dragon boots and astronomy equipments. For the books he asked for advanced books on every subject he was studying in Hogwarts except divination, because even if by a miracle he had passed the OWLS for it, he wasn't going to continue the subject. For the last line of the paragraph he had written he knew he would get a lecture from Hermione. He asked her for all the books she could find on

Occlumency and Legimency. He had written her explaining the situation of last year with Sirius dying and that he needed to keep Voldemort out of his head. He also advised her that she should study and practice like he was doing. He explained her that she and Ron would be in danger, because they we're the closest to him and that they were going to be the focus of Voldemort and his followers, to get to Harry. He had also given her permission to take 2000 galleons out of his vault. He thought that it might be a little overkill but wanted to be sure. He also asked Hermione for something to store the books because the place in his trunks was filling up and told her that she could buy whatever she wanted with the money that was left. Sure that was bribing her but, but he needed all the books he could get.

The day after he sent the letter, he had gotten her reply, that she love to help him out and that she promised to study and practice although she couldn't say the same for Ron. But he had already gotten a positive reply from Ron who told him to keep strong and that the whole Weasley clan said hello. He was relieved at the fact that Ron was going to study and practice. She had also said that she would be needing her books if she was going to study. 'Off course how silly of me Harry' had though. She told him that she was going to Diagon Ally the next day and that she would buy him all the same books. She didn't even lecture Harry, thanks to mostly the bribe Harry guessed. Like clock work, the following day she had send him a small trunk; 1 meter long an 60 cm wide. It was also 30 cm high. 4 other owls brought him the other equipments (Potions, Herbology, Astronomy, dragon boots,…). There was also an accompanied letter with all the things. Being late at night he hushed the birds gave them water and returned his attention.

_Dear Harry,_

_As you will see I have bought quite a lot. The trunk is under a type of engorgement with a password. The enlargement password is Dwarf and the reduction password is Giant. With everything I bought the total price was 1425 galleons 14 sickels 20 knuts. The rest, I put back in your vault._

_Much to my surprise Ron has agreed to study. In one week I will be going on a tour in Europe and won't be back till August 7. If anything happens let me know as quickly as possible. Maybe I can see you in august if the headmaster could arrange for you to stay with the Weasley._

_Love_

_Hermione_

_Ps: There are also some order catalogues in the trunk if you should need anything. _

He opened the window to let the owls out who had rested sufficiently. Once again he was alone with Hedwig. After sorting all the items the 4 owls had brought on the bed, he put the trunk on the floor and whispered 'Dwarf'. Suddenly the trunk flew open and a bookcases grew like a bean sprouting towards the ceiling. They were only a quarter full.

"I really love magic" Harry smiled.

He looked at the bookshelves, there must have been over 80 books in there. So he started to learn. First up was Occlumency, just the basics Harry had said to himself the rest would come later, so he studied with complete attention and focus only sometimes disturb by the Dursley's who were hesitant after Moody's talk.

'Occlumency isn't really hard' thought Harry 'off course nothing is without Snape breathing down your neck or trying to probe your mind.'

He got the very basics down in just under 3 days, the thing that really helped Harry was a passage that in the book:

'**_True mastery with Occlumency comes with realizing that your mind is your domain, your kingdom so to speak. You have total dominion and power over that realm and whoever tries to enter without permission. Will not be granted access!'_**

Knowing that more advanced Occlumency would take more time, he left it for later. He proceeded to Arithmacy, he decided that he would first study the subjects he didn't have and then he would move to the subjects he was weaker in. He also decided that after Arithmacy he would read all the books he had on magical theory. Arithmacy came easy to him. The subject was basically magical mathematic to put it simple. Harry was already one of the best of the class in his elementary years so the equations and the theories were locking in his mind as pictures, off course with the help of Occlumency, the process of learning had become easier, as he could organise the thoughts in his mind more clearly. He made a note to himself tell Ron and Hermione, not that she needed it. So 2 days later when he was already at a 3rd year level. He also wrote a letter to his best friends, explaining the situation and that he took the liberty of ordering them the same beginners Occlumency books.

Magical theory was al lot of reading, but he had to read it carefully, he read all 3 books 2 times in 3 days. It had helped him a lot in understanding the very basics and nature of magic. Ancient runes was a lot cross referencing and memorising ancient languages, for faster interpretation and quicker translations. So after a little under 2 days of learning he got the very basics. Astronomy was next he didn't quite have an affinity for the subject but studied it none the matter. I took one and a half days to go true the matter, fast only because he had already taken the subject for 5 years he only needed to freshen it up a little bit. Potions was a very different story. Harry wanted to go back to basics. So he spent a hole four days on potion brewing methods, ingredients, warnings do's and do not's. Transfiguration took, with clearing ones thoughts and emotions, very little out of him, as well as charms, care of magical creatures and defence against the dark arts in total they all took 4,5 days. Herbology was not really a priority so he only spent a half day on it. After another crack on defence against the dark arts, a lot of wand practise and a little Occlumency exercises for 1 day he decided that to tomorrow he would take a break from all the studying, to relax and rest. He noted that with the progress he had made it would take him at least till 10 of August to start on advanced learning on all the subjects. Some were going much better and faster than expected while others were holding him down, but he knew he had to do this.

Two very loud "**KRAAAGH, KRAAAAGH**" woke him from his phase.

It was the raven, it had sufficiently rested and wanted to be on his way but the closed windows was blocking him. Just as Harry began to comprehend the situation, his uncle started shouting from down the hall, he was awake.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? BOY!" his uncle yelled trough an already opened door. Only to see a raven fly out of the windows. "WHAT WAS THAT" he yelled.

"Just a letter from someone, uncle Vernon" Harry said quickly hiding the letter in his back pocket.

"I WARNED YOU ABOUT YOU AND YOUR FREAKY THINGS, GO TO BED I'LL DEAL WITH YOU IN THE MORNING" his uncle yelled still a little bit sleepy.

Harry didn't know whether to take that as a good or a bad sign hoping that his uncle might have calmed down in the morning or better forgotten. But complied very fast as he was exhausted both mentally, emotionally as well as physically. He knew he was going to get his punishment in the morning no use thinking otherwise.

The next morning Harry woke up at around 8, washed up and went downstairs and saw his only living relatives already at the table eating. His aunt was baking beacon, her smiling face changed foul when she saw him.

"Bake this beacon without burning" she snapped and went over to her son to giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

Dudley was grinning a mile wide, tomorrow was his birthday and he would get all the presents he asked for and a lot more. The 'killer whale' as Harry called him, a new boxing name for his dear precious nephew, was going to receive over 40 presents. The amount always went up by 1 per year.

"Hurry up with my bacon boy" his uncle said with a raised voice "I still haven't forgotten what happened last night, as a punishment today you will be joining me and doing some manual labour for me. Understand?"

Dudley was just laughing at him and aunt Petunia was frowning at uncle Vernon.

"Yes, uncle Vernon" Harry replied quickly as he served the bacon and thought 'Great there goes my day off'.

On the driveway, his uncle Vernon stopped just a meter from the car turned around with a foul face "I'm warning you, boy, any funny business and you won't be eating for a week."

"Yes, uncle Vernon" Harry replied. 'Always the same thing, it doesn't matter whether I did or didn't do anything I'm still going to be punished.'

"Now get in the car!" his uncle spat.

It seemed that tomorrow being Dudley's birthday, and that he still had to buy a lot of the presents, his uncle thought that Harry might be a good mule. He also wanted to make Harry jealous from all the presents his cousin was getting. So after the M5 and after they had parked their car in the heart of London, they started shopping, so far Harry was carrying around 10 present and not one of them was light. So around 11 they went back to the car to put the presents in the trunk. 'Thank goodness' Harry thought.

After 5 more presents, still walking around when suddenly his uncle Vernon stopped dead in his tracks. Before Harry had even the time to react his uncle spoke.

"Mr and Mrs Goodchild, how lovely to see you here, what brings you to these parts of town" he spoke very soft in a grovelling manner.

The couple was in their late 50's and very distinguished looking. You could see that they were very well-off from. It seems that Mr Goodchild was a very high in the construction business pyramid. And was a client that uncle Vernon was after for years.

"Oh Vernon, good to see you too, we were having a lovely stroll in our old neighbourhood, we use to live here you see. And you what brings you to these parts"

Seeing his uncle lost for words, Harry was internally laughing, but thought that if he ever wanted to get out of this punishment this was his chance, so he interrupted.

"Uncle and I are birthday shopping for my dearest nephew. Harry Potter, sir, pleased to meet you. Uncle has spoken highly of you both" Harry extended his hand to Mr Goodchild and bowed small for Mrs Goodchild.

"The pleasure is all mine Mr Potter, Vernon I didn't know you had a nephew"

"Oh he doesn't like to talk about it. He has taken care of me since I was an infant. Between you and me, it's quite difficult to make ends meet when taken care of 2 children, but I have yet to complain."

His uncle let out a nervous smile.

"What charming young man you have raised Vernon." Mrs Goodchild spoke absolutely delighted.

"Uncle, here is a thought, why don't you give me the keys to the car so I can put these gifts in the trunk and in the meantime you can have tea with Mr and Mrs Goodchild, just tell where you will be having it and I'll return there."

"What a lovely idea!" again Mrs Goodchild spoke. "Yes, that idea seems lovely. Doesn't it dear?"

"Yes I think we can manage that. And after seeing how you raised this gentlemen over here, we should talk about the contract you've been asking me about. What do you say Vernon?"

Immediately his eyes lit up and answered "YES, yes off course"

"Excellent we will be around the corner in the Oxford Tea club just around the corner, you can meet us there Mr Potter."

His uncle gave Harry the car keys. And Harry went to put present in the car when he return to the club. He saw the trio having tea and conversing about business and stuff. Not wanting to stay there he already formed a plan in head.

"Already back my boy?"

"Yes sir" Harry said in a respectable way and then turned to his uncle handed him the car keys an asked "Uncle Vernon?"

"Yes my dear Harry" his uncle answered, keeping up the appearances.

"Would you mind terribly if I went out for stroll. I do not want to intrude in you conversation and I know that you will be talking about business. Can I explore the city? I'll meet you back at the car at 15."

"Off course Harry my dear boy, but watch out for yourself, you never know these days"

"To true nowadays" Mr Goodchild replied

"I will" Harry answered.

So Harry left to enjoy his newfound freedom. It was around noon and Harry was feeling a little hungry, what would he eat he thought, a kebab! He didn't have a lot of money on him around 20 pounds, so after eating and paying around 3 pounds, he set out to explore. After 2 hours of walking he come upon a small occult shop in a small side-street. He thought it might be funny to see the muggle point of view. So he explored the shop with all kinds of rubbish, when he came upon a very new looking book in the fictions section: **"THE MUGGLE IN ME" by Ben Savage**

He was intrigued, never did he hear muggles use the term muggle before.

"Excuse me could you tell me something about this book?" he asked the shopkeeper.

"Oh that book that has been here for 12 years bought off of someone who was into magical fiction you se. Was glad to get rid of it for a couple of pounds. Are you interested?"

"Yes, how much is it?"

"Well normally I wouldn't sell it for less than 50 pounds, but seeing as it's been sitting there for the better part of the last 12 years. How much do you have?" the shopkeeper asked with a greedy look in his eyes which Harry didn't see.

So Harry emptied his pockets and came to 17 pounds 45 pence, which the shopkeeper took to the last penny. Harry asked for a bag and the shopkeeper complied, never realizing what the book really would be worth if someone knew what is was. Harry left the shop ignorant of what he had in his hand. After another half an hour Harry went back to the car being a quarter early, he knew that his uncle would leave him if he was only a minute late. So he waited by the car with a bag in his hand. His uncle arrived 5 minutes early with 5 more presents in his hands and grinning like a little schoolboy who just found fridge full of candy. When he saw Harry he tried to frown but was still grinning. Harry's lips curly at the funny sight, not wanting to anger his uncle he concealed his humour in the situation.

"Get In the car." he said far less snappy than his usual self.

On the ride back he was still grinning. When they arrived home he told him to wait in the car wile he checked if Dudley was home. Who wasn't and they unloaded the gifts. The last trip back and forward, his uncle stopped in front of him, turned around and said with a little raised voice "This doesn't change anything! ok boy?"

"Yes uncle Vernon" Harry replied.

"Good after you put those present away go to your room"

Which was fine with Harry, he could go back to relaxing. Lying on his bed after placing the book he had bought in on one of the bookshelves, he thought of the things he could do. Go for a walk? Naah he wasn't going to be allowed. Read? It was his day off, remember? He knew, he would write letters to his friends and Remus. First he wrote to Remus asking him how he was doing and what he was up to lately, he also told him what he was up to, mostly studying actually. Then he wrote to Ron and Hermione told them that he was fine and that the studying was going fine, he also asked them if they were studying Occlumency books that he had send them. He also asked them how they were fairing in their studies. The letters were actually identical accept at the very end were Harry wrote Ron, that he couldn't wait to kick his ass in quidditch. To Hermione he wrote that, she should watch out for him, because it wouldn't be long before he caught up to her. He signed the letter, and sent Hedwig on her way. A few hours later he wished that he wouldn't have.

At night he awoke abruptly, scar hurting furiously. I had been a vision and because of the Occlumency he knew it couldn't be false. Basically it was death eater spy giving a report of the ministry and what was happening there, it was disorganised, Fudge was thrown out and a new minister was appointed, still trying to tie all the ropes tight together. Voldemort was pleased at. He was planning a simultaneous attack on both Diagon ally and Hogsmeade with the real intention of freeing his loyal followers from Azkaban prison.

Harry planned to contact Dumbledore immediately, but without Hedwig he had no means. He was panicking.

"Calm down, don't repeat what happened do you last June?" he whispered to himself. So after calming down he thought 'Go back to sleep now and rush over to Mrs Figg early in the morning.'

So Harry went back to trying to sleep but couldn't not with his scar hurting and the vision, thanks to Occlumency, so fresh in his mind. He counted the minutes until 7:30 in the morning. When he heard his aunt wake up and go downstairs, he got dressed and rushed down.

"And where do you think yours going boy."

"Just for a morning run, aunt Petunia." He explained "I'll be back around noon maybe earlier"

"Well don't expect any food when you come before lunch" she spat.

He left the house and ran as fast as he could to Mrs Figg's house. Upon arriving there, he rang the doorbell and started knocking on the door at the same time, he heard some voices inside and then Mrs Figg opened the door.

"What are you doing here at this hour Harry, come in" she saw his troubled face and was a little worried.

Harry saw 2 cups of tea on the table as he walked in to the kitchen.

"I need to speak to professor Dumbledore it's important and who else is here from the order, Moody?"

"Young potter, I'm impressed." Moody removed his invisibility cloak.

"What happened?" Mrs Figg asked worried.

"A vision, I need to speak to professor Dumbledore" Harry repeated.

Mrs Figg rushed to the fireplace to floo Dumbledore. Moody in the meantime was intrigued at how the young boy had found him out, asked him about it.

Harry smiled a little "Well, when I rang the doorbell and started knocking I heard whispers in the house, which meant that Mrs Figg wasn't alone, this was confirmed when I saw two teacups on the table upon entering the kitchen. Also I didn't hear any footsteps of anyone moving to conceal himself. Since you're the only other person I know that has an invisibility cloak you were the first one that came in to mind"

Moody looked really impressed by his deductive skills. But didn't have time to act upon it further when Mrs Figg walked in with Dumbledore. Troubled look upon their faces.

"Tell me what happened Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"A vision professor and a very clear one at that. It was about …." Harry retold them the vision. "I know for sure that it wasn't Voldemort trying to manipulate me, because I've been studying Occlumency on my own and even do I only know the basics I really think you should guard the 3 places well tonight …."

"You've been studying Occlumency?" Dumbledore interrupted.

"Yes but that's not the matter now, I think you should place wizards that are capable of the patronus in Azkaban because that's were Voldemort will attacking there himself with his Dementors and …"

"Yes Harry I was thinking the same thing, Alastor go to the headquarters contact everyone emergency meeting at 12, I'll go to the ministry and contact newly appointed minister Scrimgeour to place some aurors in those places without alerting Voldemort's spies. Arabella could I bother you with a cup of tea"

With that Moody left in a hurry to the fireplace.

"I'll make it right away, Harry have you had breakfast, off course you haven't when would you have? I'll cook you something right away."

"Now Harry what's this I heard about you are studying Occlumency" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, well I thought it would be best after last June. It's really going well and that's not the only thing I've been studying, I've been revising all my subject. I mean I have to considering the… you know" he said looking at Mrs Figg. Dumbledore immediately understood he was talking about the prophecy.

"Uhm professor I wanted to apologize for what happened in your office last time"

"Don't worry about it, you needed to let out some steam, those items have already been replaced."

"Here we go" Mrs Figg was serving tea and breakfast for both men which both graciously accepted, apparently Dumbledore hadn't had his yet.

After breakfast the trio talked about current events and about Harry mainly. During the talks Dumbledore called Fawkes to send a message to McGonagall to explain the situation. Harry told them about his inheritance from Sirius and that he needed to sort out the vaults and that he wanted to visit Weasleys if they were willing to have him.

"I have no doubt that the Weasleys would love to have you, but…"

"With all the current events it would be difficult to guard me there" Harry interrupted.

Dumbledore was a little surprised by this and smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. "Maybe we can arrange something for you to spent you last week of august there"

"Thank you professor"

"I need to be off Harry, you do understand? Come, let me escort you back home"

They both got up and left to 4 Privet drive, along the way they talked about the order and also Kreacher came up. Apparently Remus and Tonks decided to behead him after what he did and Harry didn't feel sorry for the house elf one bit. They approached the house and Harry bid his professor goodbye after telling him to keep him posted about what happens. Harry rang the doorbell and went inside after his aunt opened the door, apparently Dudley was still unpacking his forty-some presents. Harry saw his cousin gloating when he saw him, but Harry didn't care as he had seen nearly half of Dudley's presents. Harry said that he was going to his room and started leaving the living room when his uncle called him back.

"We are going to celebrate Dudley's birthday, no freaky thing while we are gone, do you understand boy?"

"Yes uncle Vernon" with that Harry left for his room. Once in his room he started to study Occlumency again. He wanted to know more that just the basics and read more from the more advanced books. After a whole day of reading he only understood little of it. But decided that he would dedicate time to the subject. Nervously he tried to go to sleep knowing what would happen tonight. He dosed off at 2 in the night. At 6 he woke up again with his scar throbbing, Voldemort was absolutely furious of the failure of the mission and the failure to cause havoc. He looked up to find a letter from Dumbledore on his night desk. Probably delivered by Fawkes without waking Harry. He opened the letter a little relieved, knowing from his vision that things must have worked out for the order and the ministry.

_Dear Harry,_

_You will be pleased to hear that Voldemort's attacks on all three places have failed and even do casualties were avoided 7 people, of which one auror, were kissed by the Dementors and have been transferred to St. Mungo's hospital. _

_Again I as well as minister Scrimgeour would like to thank you from your help. If anything happens please don't hesitate to warn me, either by owl or via Mrs Figg like you did yesterday._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry was taken back that 7 people had lost their souls. 'Even with pre-warning we still lost 7 people. I need to stop this, I need to stop Voldemort' Harry thought.

He went back to studying Occlumency and was studying it for 5 days without even realizing it. He got the theory very well he thought, clearing his mind and calming his emotions had become easier. And organising his thoughts were in order, but with the help of more advanced Occlumency he knew that his studies were going to go much better. He only lacked practice. And at midnight he was interrupted by taps on the window by Hedwig and 11 more owls. All with gifts, then it came to him, today was his birthday. But 11 owls that was the most he had received.

Ron had sent him some chocolate frogs and a Quidditch book like every year. A long with a return letter for the one he had sent 6 days ago. Mrs Weasley had sent him a birthday cake and a sweater. The Twins had sent him a pack Weasley's Wizard Wheezes goodies from the store they had opened in Diagon Alley last June. Apparently Ron and Hermione had forgot to mention that. They also sent him a parchment that stated he was for 1 third co-owner of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Shop, and he didn't have to bother tearing the parchment because there were copies. More surprisingly Ginny had also sent him a gift. A book and DADA, it was old looking but Harry liked it nevertheless. It had probably been Bill or Charlie's . Apparently the hole Weasley clan was working on getting Harry to the Burrow for the rest of the summer holiday.

Hermione had also sent her reply along with, for once not a book but a broom polishing set. She said that she need not bother with a book since he was studying during the summer. But Harry laughed he thought Hermione might be feeling a little threatened. Remus had sent him a very advanced book on DADA along with a note that he was working undercover and would be gone at least till mid September. Hagrid had sent him Rock cakes and a book on COMC.

The there was the letter from Hogwarts, with his OWL results and an accompanied letter.

_Dear mister Potter, _

_The following letter contains yours Owl results as well as the list _

_of supplies and books needed for NEWT-classes. _

_Enclosed are the results of your Ordinary Wizarding Level exams. _

_The possible scores are as follows:_

_•Outstanding (O) _

_Pass Grades •Exceeds Expectations (E) _

•_Acceptable (A) _

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

_•Poor (P) _

_Fail Grades•Dreadful (D) _

•_Troll (T)_

_A score of an O, E, or A is worth a total of one OWL. Scores _

_of P, D, or T receive no credit. _

_Since you already told me that you wanted to become an_

_auror. I took the liberty in inscribing you for all the all the _

_necessary classes for becoming an auror. I do hope you don't _

_mind, also since yours is a special situation, the headmaster and _

_I decided that it will be me buying all your necessary school _

_supplies as well as anything else you need, you will simply pay _

_me back upon your return._

_If you wish to enter additional classes please let me know in you_

_reply letter as well as a list of items you already have._

_Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmaster_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_OWL scores for Harry James Potter are as follows:_

_Astronomy – P_

_Care of Magical Creatures – O_

_Charms – E_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – O _

_Divination – A_

_Herbology – E_

_History – D_

_Potions – O_

_Transfiguration – E_

_Total OWLs 6_

_Ps: Please note that you are allowed to continue NEWT-level _

_Astronomy, if you pass a preliminary test the first weekend_

_of September. After much talk and consideration regarding _

_events past that night, this was decided by the examining body._

Harry was pleased with himself, 6 OWLs, an O for potions and he could still continue Astronomy. He was also appointed Quidditch captain, as his lifelong ban was lifted and his Firebolt was going to be given back.

So Harry went through the list of supplies and books he was going to need, and not surprisingly Hermione had bought him most of the books needed for NEWT-classes, but he still needed some extra, he also asked for potions supplies in high numbers and even rare ones, his explanation was that he might be needing a lot now that they NEWT-classes with Snape and had to practice a lot, but the truth was that he wanted to make some potions for himself. He also wrote her that he was studying Ancient Runes and Arithmacy and that he wished to enter those classes as well. He had decided to take all the 7 classes he could, plus Arithmacy and Ancient Runes, Quidditch practice and visiting Hagrid and also DA , but he wasn't sure about that. It would depend on the situation.

He had also gotten a letter and a gift from both Luna and Neville. And he promised himself to order Neville an Herbology book for his birthday and to send a thank you note to Luna.

After writing all the letters, he went to sleep and decided that in the morning for his birthday he was going to have no breakfast, but the cake that Mrs Weasley had sent him. And then go for a little walk, no studying, just relaxing. But in the morning he was surprised by a chocolate bar that his aunt and uncle had bought him. Probably for the thing with the Goodchild's. He knew it wasn't going to be a reoccurring event and didn't seek much after it.

After a day of relaxing, and going back to studying the following day. When he suddenly realized that weeks had gone by. Granted he had done a lot but he felt like there was much more to do. He had studied Arithmacy and Ancient Runes, both of which he thought he was on an fifth grade level. With potions he knew almost every potions ingredients and how to prepare them, how many times to stir them, up to a year 6 level, he wanted it that way, he wouldn't always have the recipe's at hand so it felt best to know the simple everyday needed potions by heart. If he knew the things he knows now things wouldn't have gone bad in Snape's lessons. Astronomy was a hard subject, but Harry managed, with the studying he had done he would easily pass the test they were going to give him. COMC was actually very easy since there was no practical involved. Now Transfiguration was the worst of all, because he had to cover a lot of theory on how things worked and how they should be done, what to take into consideration when Transfigurating objects and animals as well as people. Charms was easy enough but had to do a lot of wand movements to get it right without the incantations of course. He wouldn't want to repeat last summer now would he. DADA was going perfect, he was even ahead of schedule of what he had planned to do. In Herbology he learned about all plants and their effects. All in all he was on schedule, his professors were in for a surprise.

He got an answer from professor McGonagall regarding Arithmacy, Ancient Runes and Astronomy. That he should prepare well for the first weekend of September which was the 7th and 8th. When he would be taking 'entering' exam for Astronomy and a evaluation exam for Arithmacy and Ancient Runes. She also told him how surprised she was at him for taking these subject, these were not easy subject and they would be hard to manage, she told him that he should study hard. He also got all the things asked and all of the books required.

He still had one week to go and wanted a break from all of it, all of the studying. He decided to read the book he bought in London, a nice fiction story, away from all the trouble he had in reality. So he started reading, the story was about a young wizard who had studied magic in a castle, a school founded by four of the greatest witches and wizards that lived. It went on to tell about every aspect of the real magical world…and continued to describe it.

'What going on how did this book get in muggle hands and why would some write something like this' Harry contemplated. He closet the book to get a better look on the and then he noticed an incantation on the book cover. 'That wasn't there before'

**Permissum me animadverto vestrum verus sapientia**

First he whispered the incantation , then he repeated it 3 times growing accustomed to the words. Nothing happened, except when he opened the book again. All the pages were blank, where had he seen that before? Tom Riddle's diary. He approach the book cautiously when flipping true the pages, the pages automatically flipped to a certain page and there he saw a 'hello' written on the page that vanished after 2 seconds. He quickly grabbed a quill and some ink and wrote 'Hello, who are you?'

'How rude of me, pardon me, Bernardus Savageam, Ben Savage for short and who is the wizard that purchased me might I ask?'

'Harry Potter, are you a persons memory?'

'Yes you could call it that, would you like to come in so we can talk face to face?'

'I don't know' Harry answered and also wrote 'All Mudbloods should be killed' he decided to test the book to determine whether or not the book had anything evil in it.

'I am terribly sorry but I think we do not quite agree on the matter, and what a foul thing to say, my mother was muggle born'

'I'm sorry' Harry quickly apologized 'That was just to test you, I had a bad experience with a memory within a diary once, my mother is also muggle born by the way'

'That's quite all right, I understand you wanting to be a little cautious, would like to come in to get better acquainted?'

'Yes, why not'

Suddenly the book flipped pages till the middle section just like Tom Riddles diary and sucked him in.

Harry found himself in on an open field with in front of him a small country cottage, looking very new but in an older style. It was a little different, everything was much clearer than Tom Riddle's memory, it also felt more real. Suddenly a man on his right side came to his attention. This man had was quite long, around 6 foot 5 inches and was well build, lean and muscular. Harry guessed that he was around 30. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He also had a light beard. He was wearing ocean Blue ropes.

"Hello I'm Harry…" suddenly Harry stopped "Why am talking to you, you can't hear me!"

"On the contrary, I can" the man extended his hand "Ben Savage"

"Nice to meet you, Harry Potter" he took it.

"The pleasure is all mine, it's good to have some company after so long, might I enquire what year it is."

"Uhm, It's the summer of 1996, why do you ask"

"Well if that's true then I have spend more than that it's been over 280 years since I last talked to someone."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see I was born in August 1531 and the last thing I remember from the outside is that is was around winter 1709, a warlock convention had just outlawed the breed of dragons. And then my creator, the real me so to speak came to talk to me twice more, but I don't know how much time had past as time is irrelevant here."

"Time is irrelevant here?"

Ben chuckeled "Yes, you can spent a hole year in here and no time will have past on the outside, on your plain so to speak, this is only an experience in you mind, you will not age here"

"What are you actually doing here?"

"Well the real me lived for over 175 years and wanted to preserve his knowledge. So he wrote this book, the muggle book I mean to keep unwanted eyes away, and since the international statute of Wizarding secrecy had been passed so the muggles didn't know about us anymore. And since no Pureblood would want to even be caught death with a book called 'The Muggle in me' he knew he would be safe from evil hands"

"Not all purebloods are evil" Harry objected.

"Quite true, but most of them have a disgust towards everything 'impure'"

Harry just nodded "How come I can talk to you and touch you" he asked.

"Ah, right to the point, lets go inside and have a cup of tea while we talk" he motioned "People do still drink tea don't they?"

Harry laughed and nodded. He followed the man into the cottage which looked very similar to Hagrid's hut, but only smaller. They sat down and after they both took a sip from their tea, Ben continued.

"You wanted to know how it is that you can talk to me and touch me, I assume you couldn't in with the diary you were talking about, you could only communicate through writing couldn't you?"

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"Well Harry, First let me welcome you to the Book of Power and start from the very beginning. I was have always been, as you are also, a strong practitioner of magic. And I am a fairly intelligent person, but not intelligent enough to be placed in Ravenclaw" he joked.

"A Gryffindor and proud of it; which house might you be in, not Slytherin I hope" he joked.

"No also a Gryffindor and also proud of if" they both laughed.

"Well you see Harry the time when I went to Hogwarts was a time of prosperity. That was only driven further by my goal for progress in knowledge and Magic. I was one of the top students my class and took almost every class available then I even studied 1 year extra for it. After my studies I traveled the world to gather knowledge on magic. My parents had died 2 days after 18th birthday, they left me a considerable amount of money and that's when I decided to tour the world. After 30 years of travelling and gathering knowledge and writing everything down in books, studying Arithmacy in the middle east, Herbology and Magical creatures in jungles and forests, curses and Ancient Runes in Egypt and Greece, Transfiguration in India, Alchemy, Astronomy and Potions in China, Charms all around Europe and healing everywhere I went. I returned to England, Defence was something you learned side by side with travelling."

"30 years of travelling?" Harry looked a little shocked.

"Yes, Harry. Now upon my return my thirst for knowledge was lessened a little but not quite, so I studied on every subject I knew. I experimented with a friend of mine, Hector Dagworth-Granger, on potions and later we founded 'The Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers'. I studied Arithmacy extensively for the creation of spells and Charms with another friend of mine, Blane Belfour, and founded together The Committee for Experimental Charms. Together with a certain Bunham Mungo I created The Savage and St Mungo's hospital. I also worked on alchemy with a certain Nicolas Flamel."

"Wait a minute I know all those names" Harry interrupted "Those are all famous people on chocolate Frog cards and your name isn't mentioned in any one of them."

"Patience Harry I'm getting to that, you see after the rebellion in 1612, where I ingeniously put my financial abilities to work, the Wizarding world wasn't going to trust the goblins with their finances anymore and there business was going to deteriate. That's when I went to Gringotts and opened an account with considerable amount of money I might say, 12000 galleons." He looked up to Harry to get a glimpse of his surprise, he was surprised himself when he found none "you see at the time, a 10 families could live luxurious enough for 3 generations with that money."

Now Harry was a little shocked.

Pleased with himself Ben continued "I told the goblins that I was willing to take a vault only if the gave me a good interest rate and no maintaining fee for 20 years, I also told them that I wasn't going to touch the Gold for 30 years and that they could invest half the content of the vault any given time and they could keep two tenths of the profit made, on a loss they would simply have to pay me back no strings attached, a little reluctant they agreed to an interest of 7 that's 5 more that people use to get prior to the rebellion. After this ingenious move I was set financially, and worked on perfecting my knowledge on every aspect and subject whether it be divination or magical creatures or transfiguration. Off course at the age of 150 I started to worry that my work might be misused and a plan started to form in my head so I made the Book of Power that would contain my last submitted memory, similar to a painting so to speak. I also made the book a little special, anything a person has with him when he is entering the book will be copied into the books memory so to speak and could be used here as well. Also other books could be copied into the book, you simply have to hold the Book of Power against the book you want to absorb and say 'invado' and they will be available to you her in this place. Now as for why I'm not mentioned on those chocolate frog cards you speak of, nobody knows I existed"

"What do you mean nobody knows you existed" Harry asked confused.

"What I mean is, are you familiar with the fidelius charm?"

"Yes"

"Well I placed myself under one with me as the secret-keeper after I copied and destroyed all the books and notes I had to the Book of Power, and told no one the secret"

"You couldn't have, that's not even possible" Harry replied shocked

"Off course I could have, your forgetting young Harry that I was over 150 years old and that I had a lot of studies and experience on every subject, I was one of the most powerful wizards of my time if not the most powerful. Don't worry I had all my affairs take care of. I left my vault unaffected to the charm and instructed the Goblins that the if a witch or a wizard should come along one day and say '**A Goblin I respect is the owner of this bank, however humble me owns vault number** **127**' , he or she would inherit everything in that particular vault and everything associated with the original owner of that vault. I copied all my possessions to here, before I burned them."

"So no one knew you?"

"Well I only told a young wizard named Marques, who was my neighbour, and I instructed him to burry me in Hogsmeade. I also left him my house and other earthly possessions, except my vault which is now your property."

"Mine?"

"Yes, I just told you the password, simply speak it to one of the bank managers and you will be granted access and the key."

"How much is in there?"

"I don't know but I assume quite a lot, considering it hasn't been touched in 280 years, and the profit from the Goblin investments, which no doubt have been profitable. Would you like to see my collection that I gathered during my lifetime?"

"Yes, but where is it?" Harry asked looking around.

Suddenly Ben took out his wand and waved with it and 12 extra doors appeared around the cottage. Harry was mesmerised.

"Come on let me give you the tour." Ben smiled.

Harry stood up and followed Ben to first door on the right of the entrance door. When they entered he saw an immense potions lab almost twice the size of Snape's classroom, with caldrons, ingredients labs gloves… everything a potioneer needed. A little shocked Harry walked around in the room and saw some caldrons on the fire. "What are those" he asked bluntly.

"Oh, those are some potions I've been working on. You see the effect of potions only last a week at the most, but I wanted to make potions with effects lasting permanently."

"Which potions", Harry asked.

"The Power potion, where the drinker could have his strength nearly doubled; The Smart potion, where the drinker also could have his intelligence nearly doubled. All complicated stuff I'll tell you about it some other time. Shall we continue with the tour?"

"Ye… I mean Yes."

Ben chuckled a little, and they continued to the second room which was a giant greenhouse of the sort, upon entering to his right, Harry noticed shelves with all kind of equipment like dragon-hide gloves, dragon dung compost, mooncalf dung, shovels,… when he looked a the sera he was simple amazing by all the types of plants.

They continued to the next room where notes on parchments all over the room on Ancient Runes. Egyptian, Ancient Greek, Chinese… Harry thought he could learn a lot from this place. The next room was similar to the last one, only everything was in numbers, 'This must be the Arithmacy room' Harry thought.

They continued to the next room and the room was quite empty of any books and parchments except it had every conceivable object in there.

"What's this room?" for asked Harry.

"Oh here I do my Transfiguration Practice, I change the object in other object, animals and sorts. Also I practice charms in here levitate, banish, destroy… you know the stuff don't you?"

"I think I still have a very long way to go before I know the stuff you do." Harry said smiling

"Shall we move on?" Ben asked smiling. And they went to the next room which was an room solely for the purpose of Astronomy, you had star charts everywhere, instruments, telescopes and sorts…

"How do you observe the sky in a book?" Harry asked

"I don't, I study the carts and sort, but the environment in this place is enchanted so you have light and dark, sunny, snowy and rain, each 4 days we have a full moon. It's a cycle actually: New moon, first quarter, Full Moon, Last quarter. Now don't look so surprised I told you I was one of the most powerful wizards of my time."

"I know but this is amazing" Harry followed Ben to the next room. Which was a massive library that could almost equal Hogwarts Library. The book were divided per subject. "Scrap my last comment for the last room, this is amazing" Harry whistled.

"Every book I ever owned is here. I do hope you have some books, because I'm sick and tired of always reading the same ones over and over again."

"I have, but not in these numbers." Harry looked around. Harry thought he might be dreaming because this was just to amazing.

Ben showed him the next rooms which were a room dedicated solely to History and Divination each he even had a room dedicated to Healing. The last room was a room with a duelling platform.

"So what do you think young Harry?" Ben asked curiously asked

"Simply amazing and you say that I can touch anything here and stay here for years and no time will have past on the outside?"

"Yes that is correct, you can even use you wand if you bring it with you."

"Brilliant then I can do my studying the in stead of on the outside."

"Studying? During the summer?" Ben asked, normally a student from Hogwarts would go near any books till the last day of summer.

"Yes, well you see …" and Harry told him everything from his friends, family and his parents, to his acceptance to Hogwarts. From Dumbledore to Voldemort. In short everything. Ben just sat there listening carefully and analyzing everything. He even told him about the prophecy. After Harry was finished and his mouth still dry from all the speaking he had done.

Ben spoke "Well I think I can certainly help you if you are willing"

"Of course I'm willing, anything to help me along to get stronger"

"Don't misunderstand, Harry, I'm not helping you for your revenge, that is a motive that you will achieve noting with. Instead try to get knowledge of this Death Veil to maybe get this Sirius fellow back after you defeat Voldemort. Because once you have achieved your goal, what will you do next, what will you live for then?"

Harry stood there quiet, contemplating on what Ben had just said. 'Search for a way to get Sirius back' he had never thought of it that way, 'was that even possible'. A small light of hope lit inside Harry. Then he tried redefined his priorities.

"Let's say, I'm not searching after revenge anymore, will you help me then?" Harry enquired.

"I was going to help you whether you swore off revenge or not, it's not for me you have to do it, it's for yourself."

"Ok, how do I leave this place?"

"Simply imagine yourself back at the place you were before entering the book. Before you go '**Quidditch is Ben Savage's favourite sport**'"

"What?"

"No, I just told you the secret for the fidelius charm, now you will see my name in everything I was involved in the magical world. Will you return?"

"I don't know I need time to think about something's, goodbye."

With that Harry left the book. He lay there on his bed, he must have spent 4 hours in the book but no time had past here. Contemplating on his determination about revenge, he knew Ben was right, what was he going to do afterwards. Again he was letting Voldemort determine his life, he thought it was because of him that he was studying and practicing a lot. 'What do I want for myself? Well one thing is clear I need to defeat Voldemort before I can move on.'

He had made up his mind. He was going to study with Ben. He prepared, took his wand, grabbed the book of power. And began to hold it to all the books he had and started saying 'invado' and noting special really happened. He was going to check it inside but decided to do all the books and then go inside to check, he could always return back to do it.

After doing all the books he had he took his invisibility cloak in his hand and 'hello' in the book. After another 'hello' appeared. Harry told Ben that he was ready to enter the book, and again the pages flipped to the middle section of the book, then a bright light came and Harry this time found himself at the same place he was when he left the cottage. Ben greeted him.

"You have quite some books here, they were all interesting I especially liked the History books. Now I know what happened after I was gone." He picked up a book. It was A History of Magic, "Here I am"

Harry picked up the book witch was evidently a book that he had for years and read, 'Bernardus Savageam, Ben Savage for friends, born 12 August 1632. Considered by many to be one of the greatest wizards to have ever lived, was known for his works on Alchemy with Nicolas Flamel, the co-founder of 'The Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers' with Hector Dagworth-Granger, The Committee for Experimental Charms with Blane Belfour and The Savage and St Mungo's hospital with Bunham Mungo, died on 28 December 1709.'

"I've never seen that there!" Harry exclaimed

"My dear boy that's because of the fidelius charm. Come lets get you seated."

"Wait it just came to me, did you read all the books I copied?"

Ben laughed out loud, "Off Course, Harry you seem to be forgetting that time is relative her."

After they sat down and Ben had poured a cup of tea, they talked a little about what Harry wanted to learn, at first Harry said "everything", but then had to narrow it down, and said that he wanted to master every school subject he was taking and also be capable in both healing, Arithmacy and Ancient Runes and he also wanted to master Occlumency and even Legimency. He also said that he wanted to be able make those power potion and smart potion for outside use. They made out a schedule for Harry to work by, Harry would venture outside every '5 months' and rest there for a day and then return for another '5 months'. That would give him sufficient time to truly master every subject he was taking at school. It wouldn't be nearly enough to learn everything Ben had to offer, that would take decades but it would be sufficient for now. After that Harry was feeling a little tired and the both went to bed.

The following day they started after breakfast, which Ben told Harry was unnecessary, because he wasn't really feeling hungry in was only his mind playing tricks on him, a comment which Harry disregarded. Ben gave Harry 2 vials of different potion, the Smart and Power Potions, Ben said that it would only effect his mind now that he was in this reality. His mind would get stronger and his smarts would go up as well. He also told him that the potions he made shouldn't be taken twice, because the effects are somewhat unclear. After that they started. Harry started studying and Ben guided him. First was magical theory, the basics actually and slowly they evolved to other more difficult lessons.

Five days had passed in the real world and Harry had already mastered Occlumency and most parts Legimency as well as transubstantial transfiguration (which was Newt level transfiguration), he knew charms almost to perfection, in Herbology he could best Neville, in potions Snape was up for a surprise. Ben had also told him how to make Power and Smart potion. He was qualified enough for Healing, he had studied most of the magical creatures and knew how to act with them around, the main idea was to show no fear and to show respect and everything would just turn out fine. In ancient runes, Ben was a real help in interpreting the texts and runes and what to make of it. Arithmacy was a giant leap forward, he could easily pass the NEWT's Harry thought. In the next 5 months he would be learning how to create spells and he already had the spells he wanted to create in mind. Astronomy and Divination, Harry was really pleased with. He really didn't want to study history but with Ben it became fun. His best subject was DADA, were he not only duelled against Ben who beat him every time, but studied every aspect of it. There were spell for situations that Ben had thought him, that Harry never even heard of. For instance there was one where if someone 'accio'd' your wand you simply had to say "sectum" and your wand became a sharp blade in the others' hand but didn't hurt yours. There was still much more he had to learn.

Ben had also thought him a little trick to see someone who was under an invisibility cloak, It was were you had to focus magic true your eyes with the intent of seeing true anything. This really hurt Harry's eyes. You had to do this for long periods of up to 5 hours at a time but after 2 days. Harry finally managed. He was somewhat disappointed when Ben told him that he had to do it again in the real world. But since he knew the trick it was much easier, much to Harry's relief. When he was working on this thing, he wondered if he could do other kinds of magic with only his eyes. Not wanting to risk expulsion he, decided it would be best to wait till when he was back in school.

When he left the Book, he still had another 2 days for before the terms started and before he could go back to Hogwarts, a thing he always looked up to. He had already asked his uncle to take him to platform 9 and 3/4, who gruntingly agreed. He would only take one more journey into the book and in Hogwarts he would keep the travels to 2 time a week and stay for a month, if he felt he needed faster progress he would he could stay longer anytime. He knew a lot, but lacked real practice.

After a day had passed he went back into the book, there he was trying to perfect everything he knew and learned more things. The best thing he learn was Arithmacy, Harry thought, He first learned how to modify spells, he had a lot of time to work on the Patronus spell and he had shortened it from 'Expecto Patronum' to just 'Patronum'. He did the same with the 'Expelliarmus' that became just 'Expel'. Ben also thought him how to create spell which was much more difficult. He still couldn't beat Ben in a duel and would still have a long way to go. In potions he was helping Ben with developing a new potion which permanently increase you magical essence.

Harry quickly found out that Ben was a pleasant guy to work with and learn from, he had large sense of humour and a quick tongue. They talked about each others past, Harry told him that once he got his broom back they would go flying, Ben was going to be in for a big surprise. After all, brooms were a lot slower those days.

Slowly but steadily it was time for Harry to leave the book and prepare for school. Before that Ben told him that he wouldn't be able to talk about the book and about himself because of the Fidelius charm.

Harry almost couldn't wait. He had packed everything. When the day came his uncle drove him to the station. Before they got in the car Harry noticed Moody on a small broom under an invisibility cloak. Probably his protection from any death eaters that wanted to attack him. Once he got out of the car and was walking to platform 9 and ¾ Harry saw Moody only 5 feet from him still following him.

"Hello Moody" Harry spoke to him no use hiding now.

"How did you …?" Moody was surprised.

"Constant vigilance, following me for my protection are we"

"Dumbledore's orders."

Harry nodded, he understood, but still could help but feel a bit disappointed. He could take care of himself. When they arrived at the barrier, they said their goodbye's and Harry went through the barrier only to be tackled by Hermione.

* * *

Author's note: This is my first Fanfic so be lenient with the reviews. This is going to be a normal chapter size with me so get used to it. I like long stories, you don't Tough! If there are any suggestion you want to give I'll be happy to accept them. Any comment of complaints I'll be happy to accept them to.

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I do not own HP, I'm just happy to write about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaper two: Missed Paradise**

-------------------------------------

The moment Harry went through the barrier, he was tackled by Hermione hugging her. He knew he was in more trouble, because Mrs Weasley stood ready to give her one of her famous hugs. He was really happy to be back in the Wizarding world. After Hermione let go and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, which made Ron grunt a little, it was Mrs Weasleys turn. After catching his breath, Ron shook his hand, but Harry would have none of that, he pulled his best friend closer for a hug. From the happiness he was going through at the moment, not having seen his friends for years (granted the last time he saw them was 2 months ago, but keep the Book of Power in mind) he even hugged Ginny without realising it, who incidentally blushed a little. She 'was' over her crush on him, but it seems she still had feelings. To hide her embarrassment she left quickly to join her friends. He shook Mr Weasleys hand and they talked a little about feelings and sort, when it was already time to get on the train. Harry had gotten there with only 10 minutes to spare.

"Goodbye, dear. Don't forget to write us" Mrs Weasley yelled while waving at the moving train.

"I will, I promise" Harry yelled back. After 10 second the platform disappeared from view.

"Harry, we'll see you after the Prefect meeting" Hermione said.

"Hmm," Harry nodded, "I'll go find us a compartment."

After going through the train for a whole 2 minutes trying to find a compartment, he saw Ginny, Luna and Neville sitting in one and decided to join them.

"Harry!" Neville immediately stood up and shook his hand, Luna pulled down an upside down Quibbler and smiled at him. As Harry sat down next to Ginny and opposite to Neville and Luna.

"So how have you been?" Harry asked.

"Great, dad and I went to Norway to search for Crumple-Horned Snorsacks but didn't find any, dad wanted to thank you by the way, for you interview it really helped boost sales. He said that if you ever want to do another interview, all you have to do is contact him." Luna ranted.

"My summer went also well, My gran was really proud of me for what happened and I got a new wand, after my dad's broke in the ministry of magic…" Neville said, but with the last sentence he spoke the volume of his voice had gone down, now he was nervously looking at Harry.

Harry immediately understood why, they didn't know if talks about what happened last year were taboo. "Don't worry Neville, I won't bite you if you talk about it, I've already come to terms with the events, no need to feel awkward about it." Harry assured.

Neville nodded, still feeling a little nervous about it.

Ginny sensed the tension in the room and decided to change the subject. "We really tried hard to get you to the Burrow, Harry, but …"

"But, Dumbledore said that it would be to dangerous, I know Ginny, I also really wanted to be there." Harry interrupted. "I'm sure it would have been lots of fun."

"Oh it was," Ginny exclaimed, "Fred and George, brought their experiment back home whenever they came and they …"

Harry laughed loud at the stories that Ginny was telling about Fred and George, and the mood immediately became lighter. They continued talking until they were interrupted by Ron and Hermione entering, who joined in on the conversation.

After another half hour of talking, Ginny and Luna left to see some friends in another compartment and Neville set out to find Dean and Seamus.

"So how was the meeting?" Harry asked.

"Boring" Ron answered and bluntly asked "How are your doing, you know with the hole Sirius situation?" which earned him a elbow to the ribs from Hermione, who fully turned her attention to Harry.

"I'm fine I guess, I've decided that I won't grieve him."

"You won't?" Hermione asked

"Yeah I've decided to try and bring him back instead"

"How are you going to do that?" Ron asked knowing fully that once someone went through the veil they never came back.

"Magic, Ron, magic" Hermione let out a snort, she understood the muggle joke, but Ron was left wondering why his best friends where laughing at him. "I don't know Ron, I'll study everything concerning it, till I get what I want. So how did the studying go did you get the books I send you?" Harry changed the subject.

"Yeah thanks mate, thanks to the Occlumency, studying really went well"

"I must admit Ron, I was a little surprised when you agreed to studying." Hermione said in a matter of fact way.

"Yeah what gives", Harry laughed, "Who are you and what did you do to Ron?"

"Well", Ron said ignoring Hermione's giggling, "It's not like we can avoid it, besides I really want to be there for you."

"Ooh, how sweet," Hermione's hugged Ron's arm which made him blush a little.

"How was your trip around Europe, Hermione?" Harry asked snapping Ron back to reality.

"Well…" and Hermione started telling about all the places she had visited and all the things she had done, Harry couldn't help but feel a little jealous of her freedom, Ron started feeling grumpy after she mentioned Krum and Bulgaria. "It was wonderful" Hermione finished her story. To cheer Ron up Harry asked about Forge and Gred, and the things that happened in the Burrow during summer.

Ron started telling the stories and even Hermione had to laugh at the stuff that happened. Apparently she stayed the last week of august there hoping that Harry might be able to come as well. God, he had really missed them.

They were interrupted. "Anything of the trolley, dears?"

Harry bought the lot, like he did his first year, Hermione said that it was to much, but Harry said he felt celebrating, Ron's mouth was covered with drool and didn't object. Ginny, Luna and Neville must have smelled the candy, because they all came back within 2 minutes.

They were all having fun, eating candy and laughing when the door opened and they were interrupted. It was Malfoy who had taken on step inside with his two sidekicks right behind him.

"Well, if it isn't Scar-head and his group of weaklings." He commented.

"Get out Malfoy, your not wanted here" Ron yelled.

"I wasn't talking to you, my POOR little weasel." A comment which made both Crabbe and Goyle laugh.

By this time everybody in the compartment was standing, except for Harry who was still sitting by the window. Neville and Hermione were trying to hold of Ron from going for Malfoy's troth. Suddenly everybody's attention turned to Harry who had slammed his hand on the compartment table and stood up. With a really angry face he walked towards Malfoy.

"Harry don't, you'll get expelled" Hermione tried to stop him but couldn't. Malfoy was getting scared, he had never seen him so angry. When Harry walked closer to Malfoy, he took a step backwards out of the compartment. His goons stepped closer to protect him better. Then Harry suddenly stopped right in front of the door, everybody was watching him not knowing what he was going to do. Suddenly Harry slammed the compartment door shut in front of Malfoy. And turned around to face his friends, who looked a little shocked at his action.

"Mate, that was bloody brilliant." Ron shouted, laughing.

Again they heard the door open and they saw a furious Malfoy. "You think your really funny don't you, Potter?" he spat.

Calmly Harry replied, "Malfoy, I think that it's best that you and your friends leave now, that is unless you want to repeat what happened last June."

Malfoy turned from Harry to his friends and saw that they all had their wand out and pointed at him and his goons. "This isn't the last of it," he said before leaving.

Harry and his friends were all laughing and after the laughter had died a little. Hermione cut in, "Harry I'm impressed by the way you handled that, unlike someone else." She shot a glare at Ron who looked down to the floor

Harry quickly shot to Ron's rescue. "Come on Hermione, every year it's the same, he comes in here and throws lousy insult, before he himself is thrown out. I was going to hit him, but that would be of no interest for any of us. Besides we've got bigger fish to worry about, than little old Malfoy."

They talked and laughed the hole journey through. Ginny and Luna left again and by the time they arrived in Hogsmeade, everybody knew what had happened between Harry and Malfoy.

"First years, First years, allrigh' from a line." Hagrid was shouting like every year.

"Hagrid", Harry exclaimed.

"A'righ' there 'arry, Ron, Hermione. I'll see you at the start of terms banquet" Hagrid said quickly almost nerbous, "Got to take care of the first years."

Harry could tell he was a little agitated. Probably because of recent events, 'Voldie' and all. Harry thought as he saw a glimpse of Moody under his invisibility cloak. As they walked towards the carriages, Harry heard Ron and Hermione gasp, they had seen the Thestrals.

"There amazing," Hermione said a little phased

All Ron could manage was a little 'wow'. So they all entered the carriages, Neville went with Dean and Seamus and Luna and Ginny went with some other friends from the fifth grade. Harry, Hermione and Ron were alone again when suddenly Ron asked, "Did any of you noticed how agitated Hagrid was"

"That probably because of recent event, now that Voldemort is back and the Wizarding world know about it." Hermione said in a lecturing kind of way.

"Yeah, I even think I saw Moody underneath an invisibility cloak and I wouldn't be surprised if there were other order members an even ministry Aurors there" Harry explained.

"You can see through a invisibility cloak" both his friend said shocked.

"Off course I can, didn't I tell you, I practised with my own. It hurt my eyes like hell, but it was worth it. I'll teach you once we get settled in"

His best friends were both trying to recover from the shock. When Harry considered telling them a bout everything. "There is a lot more I can do, that I need to tell you guys, but it would take a lot of time to explain. So I'll tell you tomorrow, by the way I didn't ask you guys what classes you guys were going to take."

Hermione awoke first from her shock, "Well I'm going to take 9 classes, I left out Herbology and Muggle studies. What about you guys?"

"Well I'm taking everything I got an OWL for, that means COMC, DADA, Charms, Transfiguration and Divinations plus I'm going to take remedial Potions. I have to if I want to become an Auror. With Quidditch practice and Prefect duties, it's going to be a busy year."

"Don't forget DA Ron!" pointed out

"Harry you're not thinking of continuing DA meetings are you?" Hermione asked frowning.

"Depends, on our DADA teacher and how many members are willing to continue." Harry explained. Hermione couldn't help but frown a little and Ron couldn't but smile and asked, "How many classes are you going to take, Harry?"

"Well six plus Astronomy if I passed the test next weekend."

"Test, what test?" Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Well the test they letting me take to enter NEWT-astronomy, considering the circumstances when I took the OWL for Astronomy last year." Harry explained. "I also have to take Arithmacy and Ancient Runes tests to determine my level."

"Since when do you take those classes, mate?" Ron asked a little surprised.

"Well, you know how I wrote to you guys this summer that I was going to study and told you guys to study also?"

He heard a "Yeah" from both guys.

"Well kind of also studied Arithmacy and Ancient Runes , then I asked McGonagall if I could take NEWT-classes for them. She said that the teacher would first want to determine my level."

"But Harry, how do you kind of study those subject, I take them and they're really hard, don't underestimate them." Hermione said in a lecturing way.

"I'm not, I'll explain later, come let's go to the Great Hall, I'm famished and I know Ron is to."

Hermione wanted to protest but they already left the carriage towards the great hall.

* * *

After the sorting ceremony and the feast meal Dumbledore rose from his seat to speak.

"It gives me great pleasure to see so many old face as well as so many new ones. Now first things first, please note that all Educational Decrees have been have been lifted and the Inquisition Squad has been dismantled. However do to recent events, which I have no doubt you are fully aware of now, I ask you to tread cautiously and remain vigilant. Please note that the Dark forest remains Forbidden to all years and Hogsmeade weekend is available for 3 years and up. Now on to more pleasant matters, with the unfortunate departure of professor Umbridge, the Position of DADA teacher will now be filled by professor Marcus Finnegan." There were cheers everywhere in the great hall.

From behind the head table a man stepped forward, he was rather tall and athletic, in his early 30's. He had dark robes with even darker hair. His eyes were blue. The way he stood, he seemed to make his presence know. He got a big round of applause and everybody thought that they finally got a good one this year.

"Your class schedules will be handed to you tomorrow during breakfast. Now off to bed you go."

With that he dismissed the student body, but before sitting down he gave Harry a small encouraging nod. The prefects guided the first year student to there dorms and Harry wasn't far behind. He was feeling a bit tired and wanted to get some rest for tomorrow. He noticed the fat lady and after pleasantries spoke the password 'carpe diam'. When he entered the common room he saw Ron and Hermione already sitting in front of the fireplace chatting. When Harry greeted them, they sort of look like they were expecting something.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well aren't you going to tell us what you did during the summer?" Hermione asked bossy.

"No, not now, I'm feeling really tired, I'll tell you guys tomorrow after classes. I promise."

"Well I guess it would be alright then." Hermione sounded disappointed and even a little upset that she had to go to bed, "Well, goodnight then."

Both boys replied, "Goodnight."

Hermione was off to the girl dormitories, while the guys climbed to the boys dormitories, where they were greeted by a sight of Seamus, Dean and Neville talking about last summer. They joined in the conversations and Harry could throw his dreams of an good nights rest out of the window, because it was around 2 when they slept.

* * *

Harry and Ron woke up a little late for breakfast and rushed down to get a good meal. During the mealtime the class schedules were passed true. Much to Harry's displeasure he had double NEWT potions with Snape first thing in the morning. He also noticed that there was no Astronomy, Arithmacy and even Ancient Runes on schedule. When he asked McGonagall about this, she simply replied that if he passed the tests, they will make the necessary adjustments. After breakfast, that after the revealing of double potions wouldn't go down as pleasantly as Harry wanted. Harry went back to the tower to get his books and stuff. It was a good thing that he had Hermione in this class or else the lesson was going to be unbearable.

When they got to potions, Snape was his usual self. "Well, well Potter, made it after all. How did you manage to get past the OWLs with an O, a bribe perhaps" he stopped a smiling stare to the Slytherin students and Malfoy, "Tell me how do I make Polyjuice Potion."

Hermione raised her hand. Two minutes into the lesson and he had had enough of Snape's insults already, not wanting to get punished. Harry simply answered, "That's what I'm here to learn, professor." His tone was not gloating or making a snide remark, he simply answered the question.

"How dare you, spoiled brat, ten points from Gryffindor for your insolence." Snape snapped, "and a parchment on the properties of the Polyjuice Potion, 18 inch long by the next lesson."

After some more remarks towards Harry, he continued the lesson.

"Today you will work in two's and make 2 potions simultaneously. Now get to work."

The potions they had to make were: blood-replenishing potion and strengthening solution. They set to work and with Harry's studies on the subject, things were going perfectly, this surprised Hermione. The only downside was Snape who was hovering around their heads. The colours of the potions were slightly of, but Harry still thought that they might be the best in the class. Granted he was years away from true mastery of potions, but for a 6th year this would suffice Harry thought. Together with Hermione they had worked more effective and faster. Hermione still a little surprised by Harry, didn't say anything. If she was going to say something it certainly wasn't going to be in potions class. After they finished, first I might ad, Harry quickly filled some vials and labelled them. They were nearing the end and Snape told the to wrap it up. Harry went to the front to give the vials to Snape who unwillingly accepted it. When he turned around to go to his seat, he heard glass hitting the ground. He turned around only to see that Snape had dropped his and Hermione's vials.

"Oops", Snape said gleaming.

Harry had expected this from Snape and simply replied, "No worries, professor, we poured more than 1 vial."

Snape hadn't seen Harry and Hermione pour multiple vials, he only saw one vial of each potion and them cleaning the caldron's.

When Harry returned to Snape with another 2 vials, he got a cold stare and couldn't help but smile internally. After the bell rang and the went outside, Hermione watch Harry as if wanting him to say something. Harry immediately understood.

"I'll tell you all about it tonight, after diner, I promise Hermione."

After that Hermione left for the Astronomy class, which Harry currently didn't have, so he had a period off. When walking towards the library, and idea suddenly came to him. He rushed towards his dorm, when he got there he grabbed the Book of Power and went back to the library. He was going to copy as much books as he could. The library was still empty this time of year. When he entered, Madam Prince raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you, dear?"

"Oh, hello madam Price, I just had a period off and I thought I might come and admire you vast collection." He knew he was sucking up, but he had to.

Pleased Madam Prince said, "Very well, if you need anything, I'll be in my office."

This gave Harry the freedom he needed and so for the lesser part of an hour, he must have repeated 'invado' a thousand time and he still had to come back another time to do the rest and also come back at night to copy the books in the restricted section.

* * *

He put the book of Power back in his bag and Continued towards Herbology. In Herbology Neville was the only other Gryffindor who had taken NEWT-Herbology. He was very surprised to see Harry there.

"Harry, I didn't know you were taking Herbology."

Harry smiled, "Yeah, I took a renewed interest in it during the summer".

"That's great, if you have any problems I'll be happy to help you." Neville offered.

"Thanks Nev, I'll keep that in mind."

Without Snape teaching, Harry actually had fun during class. The time just flew by. After class they hurried towards the great hall for lunch. When Harry arrived there he saw Ron and Hermione in a lively discussion, then Ron started to laugh. When he drew closer he heard that Hermione was talking about the potions class.

"That's not even the point, he was really good at potions, how could he have just learned that in 2 months. Besides …"

"Hi guys, talking about me I see." Harry interrupted.

"Harry, we were just…" Hermione and Ron were searching for words.

"Guys I told you that I would tell you after diner, just be patient."

"But, Harry…" Hermione wanted to press on.

"No use Hermione, we'll just have to wait till dinner." Ron said.

They talked a little, mostly about classes, well Harry and Hermione talked, Ron just stuffed his face. In the afternoon Harry had all his classes with his Friends, the only downside was that they had all 3 of those classes with Slytherin.

After lunch they hurried towards charms, where Harry saw Malfoy and his gang. Almost in and ignoring kind of way they sat as far from them as possible. Like in Herbology, the first thing professor Flitwick did was welcome them and gave a short list of what they will be learning this year. Without even stopping he moved on to the first spell on the list. The 'Aguamenti' a charm that conjures a fountain or a jet of clear water from the caster's wand.

Harry did this easier and faster than everyone else, he had to given his years of training in the Book of Power. This earned him 5 points to Gryffindor, a shocked stare from Ron and Hermione, and a piercing one from Malfoy. The rest of the lesson Harry helped Ron trying to cast the spell better.

After the lesson, Harry felt that there was an awkward silence coming from his friends. He new he had some explaining to do tonight and he thought that it would be some time before they where going to be comfortable with him, being better at everything. But Harry shook himself back to reality, he had double COMC with Hagrid. He was determined to have fun. His day just got worse when he heard talking in front of him.

"Great, double COMC, with that Grand Oaf." Malfoy said mockingly.

Harry immediately got a little angry, "Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry said with a risen voice, "If you dislike it so much why do you keep taking the class?"

"I wouldn't even try to explain my reasoning to you, you couldn't possibly understand" Malfoy said Gleamingly.

Ron made a rush towards Malfoy but Harry stopped him before you could. Hermione was pulling Ron's arm to stop him. "Don't listen to him Harry, he's an idiot." She said.

"No Hermione he's right"

Both his friends and even Malfoy had a surprised look on their faces.

"He's what?" Hermione asked almost shouting.

"Well yeah," Harry confirmed, this got Malfoy smiling. "I couldn't possible understand his reasoning, seeing as I'm not as dumb, as he is."

This Got Ron laughing very loudly, even Hermione was laughing. Malfoy was furious and he made a move for his wand, but Harry was quicker. They were going to go at it, but where interrupted by Hagrid.

"Gather 'round" he said with a little raised voice "Follow me to the back of the hut."

Once there Hagrid pointed to a beautiful creature resembling a winged snake, but plumed, having two legs, and reaching up to fifteen feet in length that was locked within a cage.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?" he asked.

"An Occamy," As usual Hermione answered as usual.

"That's right, 10 points for Gryffindor" and Hagrid continued to describe the creature, the abilities and how dangerous it was, the last part of the first and the total of the second hour, they had to draw the creature. Having studied magical creatures with Ben, Harry knew most things.

To get a closer look at, Harry move towards the creature, something Hagrid urged everyone to do since the beast was caged up. But nobody dared. When Harry was 2 foot away from the cage, he stood still showing no fear. He watched the Occamy carefully, who looked at him curiously. Slowly, still watching the Occamy, Harry bowed. Then the Occamy bowed back and sticked it's head out of the cage. Harry smiled and petted it gently. Everybody was still a little shocked at was Harry had just done.

Hagrid was the first to interrupt the silence, "Well done 'arry, 10 points to Gryffindor."

After petting the creature for another 2 minutes, Harry continued his drawing till the end of the lesson. After Hagrid ended the class, they moved along towards Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Hermione had that look on her face, where she wanted to ask a million questions at once. Harry quickly changed the subject and said to Ron that he couldn't wait to play Quidditch once again.

Transfiguration was as interesting as ever. They had to change a mouse into a owl, which almost nobody managed. Except for Hermione, she managed to do it faster than Harry. Harry could do almost any type of Transfiguration, but his only problem was that it took time, much focus and concentration. But this didn't let Harry down, he knew he was still new to all of it in the real world and he needed some adjusting and practise. Ron wasn't much behind in most classes, apparently asking his friends to study had paid off.

At the end of the class, the trio was finished and were silently talking amongst themselves. When it was time for classes to end, McGonagall spoke to Harry.

"Mister Potter, I require you to say a minute after class."

Harry said to his friends that he will join them at diner and went back to McGonagall's desk.

"Mister Potter, I would like to talk to you about the classes you asked to take. I know you feel a big burden on your shoulders, but isn't it a bit to much?"

"I'm fine professor, I've really been studying during summer."

"That might be true Mister Potter, but the fact remains that if you are allowed to take those classes. I fear that your schedule will be over loaded and that your find no time for extracurricular activities. Speaking of those…."

McGonagall pulled out Harry's firebolt from under her desk and handed it back to him.

"Thanks professor" Harry looked genuinely happy, "I need this to win the house cup"

This comment made his teacher's thin lips curl in a smile.

"Talking of extracurricular activities, there were some things I wanted to ask you professor"

"Like what mister Potter" his professor asked curiously.

"Well, I wanted to hold Quidditch team tryouts and also I wanted to continue with DA."

McGonagall looked mildly shocked, " Well mister Potter, for the Quidditch team tryouts, I can give you a permission slip to organise them the weekend following your tests, as for DA, I don't think there will be need for that this year."

Harry thought that this gave him a hint on the abilities of professor Finnegan, but he was determined, "Maybe professor, but I would still like to continue the session, because it brought all the houses together and it really helped some people out with their OWLs. Besides it will be nice to practice some of the things we'll be learning in class, outside of class."

McGonagall looked convinced, "Very well Mister Potter, I'll ask the headmaster. I think this wraps it up, let's get going or we'll miss diner." She urged.

"Uhm, professor, there one other matter I would like to talk to you about"

"Yes, Mister Potter?"

"Well, you bought all my books and supplies this year, and I have yet to pay you back. I was unable to visit Gringotts this summer and I have almost no money left. Plus I received a letter from the bank to check out Sirius' vaults , because they have not been visited in a long time. I've talked to professor Dumbledore about this matter, so I was wondering if I could be escorted there by some of the order, since it's September, no one will expect me there. I also would like Remus to come as well."

McGonagall took a minute to absorb what Harry had just said and then simply replied, "Very well, Mister Potter, I'll talk to the Headmaster. Now off you go."

* * *

When Harry arrived in the great hall with his firebolt on his shoulder, he got a cheer from all the Gryffindors. All the other house had faces as if they just say the house cup flush down the toilet. Ron was smiling as well. Harry hardly had time to eat dinner, from all the questions he was being asked, about tryouts and about Quidditch in general. He diverted attention from himself Ron.

"Well tryouts are probably not this weekend but the following one. For any other questions ask my vice-captain." And he pointed towards Ron, who had a shocked look on his face, but not for long, because he was bombarded with questions. He enjoyed all the attention he was getting.

After he was finished eating, he grabbed his firebolt and made a 'follow me' motion towards Ron and Hermione. He was finally going to tell them about the summer. He led them towards the Room of Requirements, where upon entering they got 3 very comfortable looking chairs in front of a fireplace. They also saw all kinds of beverages and refreshments which Ron immediately attacked.

After settling in Harry cleared his trout and began, "Well you know I told you that I was going to study this summer?" both his friends nodded and Harry continued, "well through a means I am unable to tell you, I got the opportunity to both learn and practice vast amounts of subject material from pretty much all the classes I will be taking this year and managed to broaden my knowledge. Now this means, will still be available to me during the year and I will be gladly showing you all the things I've learned."

"But, Harry", Hermione, "Why cant you tell us?"

"Well that's just it I CAN'T tell you" Harry answered. At this Hermione bowed her head to think about what Harry just said. She only looked up when Ron spoke.

"Why can't you tell us Harry, you can trust us." Ron said a little disappointed.

Harry was about to answer, but was cut off by Hermione, "Ron it's not that he WON'T tell us, it's just that he CAN'T tell us, Think about Headquarters."

At this Harry smiled and Ron had understood. Harry then went on to tell them what he had learned, subject by subject, His friends where simply amazed. When Harry was almost finished he talked about the fact that via Arithmacy, he was able to change and create new spells.

"You can change and create spells?" A shocked Hermione asked

"Yeah, creation of spells is really hard, but I have changed 2 spells, the Patronus and the expelliarmus, well actually I've only changed the incantation, although the power has increased a little." He then showed them both spells. His friends were dazed.

"Well I'll make notes and if you go over the equations you will be able to do these spells to." He continued.

They talked a little more when they finally realized that they were a half hour over curfew. They snuck out and they hurried back to the common room, after saying goodnight they went to bed.

* * *

The following day, when he had another period off, Harry went back to the library and continued the 'invado' session. He had finally managed to finish the whole library, well except for the restricted section. But that, he finished at night, with it not being as large as the library he didn't have to return another day. Harry chuckled to himself that Ben might be having a little feast by now.

* * *

On Wednesday Harry continued to classes, but was exited about double DADA, just before lunch. When they entered the classroom and seated, the teacher was still nowhere to be found. After 2 minutes of waiting the professor entered.

"Good morning class, I'm sorry I'm late, shall we get started? Books away, wands out and please move to the front of the class. Under no circumstances use you wand unless I tell you. Now first things first, I'm Marcus Finnegan and I will be your DADA teacher this year." He bowed. "Why don't you guys introduce yourself?" he pointed out to the one on the furthest right.

Slowly and one by one they all introduced themselves. When it was Harry's turn. He spoke, "Harry…"

"Potter, " he was interrupted by professor Finnegan, "Yes, your name is legendary as is your scar mister Potter." He bowed ever so slightly towards Harry.

The introductions continued and when they were finished the professor continued, "Now that this is out of the way, this year you will be learning how to defend yourselves properly, in duels and fights, you will learn practical things as well as the theory behind it. I have no doubt that you will be needing it from this point on, either to fight Voldemort or his death eaters."

Almost all the students flinched except for a few, Harry, Ron, Hermione and a few other students that were in DA.

"What now don't tell me that you are afraid of a simple name, a great man once told me that 'Fear of a Name increases Fear of the thing itself', wise words listen to them."

At this comment Harry and his friends let out a smile. Thinking that this year they might finally have found a good teacher for DADA. The lesson continued and professor Finnegan told them the things that they will be learning this year. Every now and then the professor gave Harry a short look. During the second part of double DADA they discussed and practised the expelliarmus spell, where and when it should be used. When class drew to an end everybody was satisfied with the lesson they had and were looking forward to the ones they will be having. The bell for lunch rang and the professor asked Harry to stay behind.

After everybody left Harry was curious, "Yes, professor?"

"Yesterday, Mister Potter, the headmaster, called me to his office and explained to me some events that happened last year, one of them was the start of a certain DA-group. Where you practised defence arts as they where insufficiently thought by former professor Umbridge. Now Imagine the headmasters surprise and mine to off course, when you asked for permission to once again continue this group. He told me that if I agree to let this happen, he will give your project a green light. Do you have such a lack of faith in my abilities, that without even meeting me, you want to restart this group?" the professor asked, not angry but a little disappointed.

Harry shook his head, "No professor on the contrary after seeing in action today, I'm glad that after last year we finally get someone who knows what he's doing. It is just that, after DA some people showed real improvement and I would like to keep that up and use DA as practise sessions. I'm not sure if your aware of this but last year after the Dementors switched sides we practised the Patronus spell. And now a few people are capable of a corporeal Patronus." The professor looked impressed, "I just think that now that Voldemort and his death eaters are back and on the loose, we can use every help we can get. Off course you are welcome to give the sessions yourself. It's just that extra practise would hurt no one. I didn't mean to offend you professor."

The professor let out a smile, "Very well mister Potter, I'll tell the headmaster that I support your decision and that I hope that you don't mind be joining one of your sessions from time to time."

"Off course not professor"

"Thank you, no off to lunch before you miss it."

At lunch Harry told Ron and Hermione what happened. They seemed to support Harry. After that time moved fast as they passed Thursday to Friday. The last lesson of the week, to Harry displeasure, was double Potions. After handing his assignment, the 18 inch long paper on the properties of the Polyjuice Potion. Harry avoided Snape and his comments, as he didn't want to write papers each week. The lesson passed fairly quick and Harry needed to prepare for the test of tomorrow.

During lunch professor McGonagall, had told Harry that he was to have all his test on Saturday. Ancient Runes in the morning, Arithmacy in the afternoon and Astronomy in at night. Harry was confident in his skill and abilities, but couldn't help but feel nervous. So during the evening when his friends were all still enjoying their free time, he was in his room studying.

* * *

The following day Harry got up, took a shower, woke Ron up and went down to the great hall. There he saw Hermione and Ginny talking. He sat down next to Ginny.

"Hi guys"

"Oh, hi Harry, where is Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I woke him before I came here so I think it will be another 15 minutes, pass the milk will you Ginny."

"Huh? Uhm… sure, here you go?" Ginny managed.

"Thanks."

"I think I'm going to talk to Luna. See you later you guys." She said nervously.

Harry immediately saw her discomfort. "What's wrong with her?" He asked to Hermione.

"Well," Hermione said a little hesitant, "she's feeling a little uncomfortable around you, about what happened with you at the station."

"Huh, what happened?" Harry ignorantly asked.

"What do you mean what happened? You hugged her?"

"Yeah so? I hugged you to?" Harry answered.

"Well I don't have a crush on you." She pointed out.

"I thought she was over that!"

"You should know Harry, when it comes to crushes, a girl never gets over her crushes! Just leave her alone for a couple of days and she'll go back to her normal self." Hermione lectured.

At this point Ron joined the conversation. "Who'll get back to her normal self?"

"It's nothing," Hermione shot a glare to Harry, "so Harry, the tests today are you excided?"

"Well I think I'll manage" Harry answered before putting some bacon in his mouth.

"No kidding, with all the stuff you showed us, I think you'll ace the tests." Ron cut in, with a mouth full of food.

"Ron, that's gross." Hermione exclaimed.

When Harry finished, McGonagall came to his table and motioned Harry to follow her to a special room on the second floor. Once there he saw, professor Priscus along with professor Dumbledore who immediately spoke as soon as he saw Harry at the door.

"Ah Harry, come in please, as you see myself, professors McGonagall and Priscus will be taking the test, you will get 4 questions on materials of each year to determine your level. Please solve each question to the best of your knowledge. You will get 4 hours exactly for the test. Any questions?" he asked as he motioned Harry to sit.

"No sir" Harry answered as he got the test from professor Priscus.

"Very well mister Potter you may commence." Professor Priscus said in a direct voice.

So Harry commenced with the test and it was quite easy to answer questions until the fifth year. After that the questions took a little more time out of him. With another hour to spare he finished the test. The teachers and the headmaster were impressed, not only by his speed but also by his ability to answer all the questions. Professor Priscus immediately started correcting Harry's test. After 15 minutes he looked up to Harry and then to the other professors and said, "Impressive, a perfect score. I think you will qualify for classes. However I need to discuss the finer thing with the headmaster."

The other two looked a little phased. But immediately shook it off and dismissed Harry, telling him that the following test will be in the same classroom after lunch.

After lunch Harry went back to the classroom on his own for the Arithmacy test. When he got there he was once again greeted by the same people, well except in stead of professor Priscus it was professor Vector. The test and the rules were similar to that of the Ancient Runes test. He had four hour and 4 questions on materials from each year to determine his level. However this time Harry finished faster, because he had practise and experience with Arithmacy. After the teacher corrected the test and revealed once again it was a perfect score. Which got the other phased, she asked, "well Mister Potter, it seems that you are quite capable with Arithmacy, tell me what did you put any of this Arithmacy to work?"

"Uhm," Harry seemed a little hesitant, "I have worked on spells and I've have actually managed to make 2 spells a little more powerful and make the incantation a little shorter. I have also been working on creating new spells."

Apparently this was not the answer that professor Vector was expecting, because she was as shocked as the others. Dumbledore was the first get himself back together and asked, "Which spells have you modified Harry?"

"Well professor, I changed the incantation of the Patronus spell from 'expecto patronum' to just 'patronum'. And I modified 'expelliarmus' to 'expel'."

He then showed the patronus spell. Which really impressed, the professors. Before dismissing professor Vector asked to see Harry's notes on the modifications. Harry told her that he would need time to gather them and that he would have them ready for the next lesson. After Harry exited the classroom, professor Dumbledore called after him and asked him to come to his office after dinner.

* * *

At dinner Harry told his friends that he had aced both Arithmacy and Ancient Runes and that he needed to go to Dumbledore's office after dinner. He told them that he probably had to explain why suddenly, he was so good at subjects he had never taken.

"So, what are going to tell him." Ron asked.

"Well the truth I suppose" he answered. "What I can actually. Dumbledore is on our side and always has helped us, no sense in lying to him."

Hermione had an approving smile on her face. The friends talked a little longer. Mainly about Quidditch, Harry told Ron to organise the tryouts. And post flyers and stuff. In a genius scam he even convinced Hermione to help out; telling her that he didn't trust Ron with the paperwork and even saying that her handwriting was better than their own, while winking towards Ron. Hermione happily excepted. After dinner the 2 went to the common room and Harry went off to the headmaster's office. Lemondrop was today's password. After climbing up, Harry knocked.

"Aaah, Harry come in."

"You wanted to talk to me professor?"

"Yes Harry I wanted to have a word with you about your sudden progress."

"I figured as much professor, I think you should sit down for this…" Harry told his headmaster the same things he told his friends. After a half hour of explaining, it took a minute for the professor to absorb all the news he heard just now. The headmaster spoke once again, "Harry am I to understand that it is because of the same thing the headquarters is under that you can't inform me more?"

Harry only smiled. Harry proceeded to tell him that he was not going to passively sit and wait for Voldemort to come, he was going to train. After some small talk Harry again proceeded to more serious matters. "Professor, there is still the matter of DA and my pending visit to Gringotts."

"Yes Harry, professor Finnegan has accepted your proposal, apparently you have also asked him to join you? The professor feels that he should stay away, as his presence would only make the event more formal and a lot of students will not be able to loosen up."

Harry smiled at this. "Uhm professor, is he also a member of the Order?"

"No Harry, although I don't think it would be long before we recruit him." he answered. "As for your visit to Gringotts is concerned, it will take place in the morning of next Saturday. I'm afraid that Remus will be unable to join you. He is on a very important mission at the moment."

"I understand." Harry managed.

"Harry how is your Occlumency training going?" his professor asked.

"Well sir I think I mastered it, but I haven't actually trained with someone to know if I truly mastered it." He answered.

"Hmmm, let's try shall we?" without even giving Harry time to prepare he used Legimency on Harry. Who needed only a second to force his professor out of his mind. Dumbledore was impressed and told Harry that he no longer required any more training as the level he had acquired would suffice to keep Voldemort out of his head.

After that they talked a little more. Harry petted Fawkes and got a tour around his professors personal library. If only he could absorb all these books he thought. Before both of them knew it, the time had come for them to go to the astronomy tower and meet up with professors McGonagall and Sinistra. Once there Harry had to take a test that was the equivalent of the OWL for Astronomy. It was all quite easy for Harry since he had a lot of practise and knowledge after training with Ben. After the test ended Harry got dismissed and set off to return towards the Gryffindor tower. It had been a long day and Harry wanted to rest.

* * *

The days passed very quickly, and Harry found himself on a Thursday. His schedule was a lot busier, with 3 more classes to take. After that day's Arithmacy class, while they were heading towards the common room from lunch, Harry formed a plan in his head.

"Guys meet me in front of the Room of requirements, I'll be there in a sec." Harry said and quickly ran towards the Gryffindor tower leaving his friends questioned and unable to protest behind him.

After 5 minutes Harry came back with 2 caldrons in his hands, and a lot of ingredients in them.

"Harry what are those?" Hermione asked. Ron also looked curious.

"I'll tell you once were inside." Harry shut her up and ran I front of the Room of Requirement three time thinking of a potions lab. Once they entered, they found a perfect potions lab with everything in order.

"Harry, mate, what are we doing here?" Ron asked being backed by Hermione with the same question in her eyes.

"Well, remember I told you about my training and studying?" he asked his friends. Both who nodded in response. "What if I told you, I know how to create potions which's effects are permanent."

"No you can't. No one can. They don't even exist." Hermione said in a lecturing kind of way which Harry ignored, Hermione always had disbelief for things she didn't know.

"Which kind of potions" Ron asked.

"One is called the Power potion, that nearly doubles the drinkers physical strength and the other is the Smart potion, which nearly doubles the drinkers intellingence."

After some time discussing and convincing Hermione, Ron was already sold at the explanation of the potions, he told them that the potion will take 2 months to brew and after taking it will take another 5 to 6 months to fully take effect. Granted they will be feeling some of the effects slowly over the course of those 5 to 6 months. They started the complicated potion. They also decided that they will come here once a day or at the time required to ad the ingredients. The potions needed constant stirring 1 month heated and 1 month cooled. This problem was solve by a little charm Hermione had preformed to make the potions stir automatically. Once they were finished setting up things they left the room.

* * *

Days quickly passed and Harry and Hermione just joined Ron at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. It was Friday dinner time.

"I hate him Hermione, I really hate that snake."

"Calm down Harry, it not like you can do anything about it." Hermione presented a clear point of view.

"Who are we talking about?" Ron asked.

"Snivilus" Harry growled throwing glares at Snape who was sitting at the head table.

"Professor Snape, took 20 point off Harry and threw insults at Harry the who time." Hermione explained "If you ask me he was just a little frustrated about Harry, who's doing much better than he would have wanted in his class."

"Don't worry about it, he's just jealous that you got friends and he's all alone." Ron said in a mocking way.

This made Harry smile again. He was already clearing his mind about what happened in the classroom. He was determined to enjoy himself this weekend, besides his trip to Gringotts, it was going to be a fun weekend, he was going to fly once more. He and Ron planned the tryouts (which were going to start at 13 o' clock) during dinner and in the common room, with the help of Hermione's organisational skill off course. During dinner McGonagall told Harry that he was expected at the headmasters office a nine tomorrow morning. So with a mind full of Quidditch he went to sleep.

* * *

The following morning Harry woke up at 8 took a quick shower and headed down to breakfast and saw Hermione eating. He joined her and they jokingly complained about Ron sleeping to much, eating to much…

After breakfast, Harry headed to Dumbledore's office, when he entered he saw Shacklebolt, Moody and Tonks who had healed after her duel with Bellatrix Lestrange. After revealing Moody who was under a invisibility cloak, he greeted them and they exchanged pleasantries for little while, after which they flooed to Diagon Ally. Moody was under his invisibility cloak. All the way towards Gringotts Harry had idle conversations both Tonks and Shacklebolt, they were all avoiding the topic of Sirius. Apparently they were all very busy with impending treat of Voldemort trying to take over the world.

When they entered the bank there were a lot of eyes on them, but Harry didn't care, he was used to the attention he was getting in the magical world. When he got to a clerk he asked to speak with Glabtook. The clerk asked Harry's name and seemed a little impressed after hearing it.

While waiting Harry saw bill and called after him.

"Hello Harry, what are you doing here?" Bill said after he shook Harry's hand.

"Me? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Egypt?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah, well you see I asked to be transferred here, order business you see." He whispered.

Apparently Bill was staying at the Burrow, another thing Ron forgot to mention. They talked a little more and after a few minutes the clerk came back to tell him that the manager was ready to receive him. Harry told 'his bodyguards' to wait in the lobby and then followed the goblin maze of hallways towards the managers office. When he entered he saw a very vicious looking goblin.

"Mister Potter, come in, please sit down, would you like something to drink?" the goblin spoke.

"No thank you"

After some small talk they the Goblin proceeded to explain to assets and financial status of the family black, these were considerably more than the amount in her personal vault. When all the explanation was done, Glabtook asked Harry if he wanted to see the vaults.

"Well, first of all I would like to visit my own vault, I'm afraid I'm a little down on cash at the moment. Then I would like to visit Sirius' vault and the any Black vault a that are left."

"Very well mister Potter, I will arrange an escort for you"

Harry suddenly thought of Ben's vault. "There is one other matter Glabtook listen very carefully **'A Goblin I respect is the owner of this bank, however humble me owns vault number 127.'**"

At this Glabtook looked shocked, well as shocked as a Goblin can look. After he collected himself back he said, "I should have guessed it was going to be you who would own that particular vault, I'm afraid for this vault, I will be accompanying you myself." He stood up from his seat and went to a small vault in the corner of his office and ran his finger over the door. When it opened Harry saw only one key inside it, which Glabtook took, came back to the desk and handed it to Harry.

"Shall we go?" the goblin asked.

"Yeah sure", Harry said and followed the goblin.

When they arrived at Harry personal vault, the chart operator stayed in the mine chart and Glabtook escorted Harry to his vault. Once in there Harry filled his magical pouch with over 1000 galleons, his pouch was magically enchanted so he didn't feel the weight. He saw that he still had plenty left. Then they continued to vault number 711, Sirius' vault. Upon entering it Harry saw only money, he didn't need it and he wasn't ready to touch any of it. When the visited the Black family vaults Harry saw that they all had a lot of money in them, but also some questionable items as well as precious gems and black family heirlooms. Also a lot of deeds to companies and properties which Harry had to sort another time. When they were finished with all the vaults Harry saw that it was already 10 and he wanted to hurry up.

They arrived at vault number 127. When Glabtook asked for the key which Harry handed without hesitation, he told Harry that he needed to place his hand on the recognition circle. After that was done, the vault opened and Harry's mouth fell open.

"The vault has been magically expanded 15 times since the original opening to fit the content." Glabtook commented.

"How much is in here?" Harry asked still a little phased.

"Well I don't know the exact count, but an inventory has been made 5 years ago and it was 7 billion galleons in liquid assets and you have as much as that in investments. So the total worth of this vault should be around 14 billion galleons. Might I ad that you can now be considered one of the wealthiest man in world."

Harry gaped a little more. After gathering himself, that's when he saw 4 huge filling cabinets on one side of the vault. When he headed towards them Glabtook once again spoke, "Those are all the legal document, regarding your investments. Ownership documents and such."

When Harry was done, they exited the vault and headed back to the surface. Harry was done and couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts and get on with flying.

On his way towards the Leaky Caldron, a shop grabbed Harry's attention, a shop that he had missed on his way to Gringotts. It was the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He owned a part of the shop even if didn't want to and he was a little excided to see it. So he asked both Tonks and Shacklebolt if they could go in for a short visit.

"Come on, a short visit, we can even floo from there, then we don't have to go back to the Leaky Caldron." It didn't take much convincing.

When Harry entered, he expected a small shop, but was amazed by the size of it. There were only two people in there and each one of the twins were serving both of them.

"Harry Potter," Fred called across the room "in our shop."

This made the customers look up. They were excided by the celebrity

"Come in mister Potter, you honor us with your visit, we didn't know you were into jokes." George cut in.

Harry immediately understood the game they were playing. They were making advertisements, using Harry's celebrity status. "Well, I thought I'd come in and take a look around. I've heard only good things about your store."

"Please do!" George answered. And Fred continued "If there is anything you need, don't hesitate to call us."

After the costumers left, Fred and George came to talk to Harry.

"Harry mate how have you been?" the one said, "Come to inspect your shop?" the other continued.

"No," Harry laughed "I had some business in Gringotts. I'm heading back to school now, Quidditch tryouts at 13 you see. But your shop is wonderful. I wonder if I could buy a few things."

"Buy? Our dear little Harrykins, an owner doesn't buy his own things." Fred interrupted. "Wait here." He said as he went inside.

Harry and George talked a little more. Well, laughed most of the time. He told about the things that happened in the Burrow. After a while Fred came back with a fairly large box in his hands. The box had 'WWW, owners box" written on top.

"This our dear Harry is an owner's box," George explained and Fred continued "it contains everything produced by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, it is also charmed to refill when the object you took is gone. This box is also very unique, that it is one of three in existence." And handed Harry the box.

"Wow thanks, that's very handy. How much is it?" Harry said taking out his pouch.

"Now what did my dear better half say? You do not pay for anything in this store." George explained.

"However," Fred interrupted, "if you would like to invest your store so that we can create bigger, grander and better products we can't stop you."

"Sure," Harry agreed, now that he never had to worry about money with him inheriting Ben's vault an all, "How much do you need?"

"Harry we really need to be going" Tonks cut in having told the twins earlier, that they would be using their fireplace.

"Ok Tonks" Harry answered, "so guys how much do you need?"

Immediately the twins eyes led up. "Well we need to start mass production soon, so how about 10,000 Galleons?" they both laugh apparently only joking.

Harry most have missed the joked because he agreed, "Ok, I'll send Hedwig to Gringotts to tell them that you are allowed to take 10,000 Galleons out of my vault. Well I'll be off, Quidditch tryouts you see."

Before the twins could protest that it was only a joke, they were still in shock by the way Harry and the order members flooed out of there back to Dumbledore's office. Once there, Harry expressed his thanks towards the headmaster and his bodyguards for the day. And after some more small talk Harry exited the office and hurried towards the Gryffindor tower. There were only another 10 minutes left and the tower was almost empty, well except for some girls. He hid the WWW owners box inside his trunk and proceeded to the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

When Harry arrived there, he was pleasantly surprised with the massive upcoming. The numbers of those wanting to get on the team were huge. Harry greeted Ron and Ginny upon arriving. After they exchanged some pleasantries. Harry enhanced his voice to sound much louder and spoke to the public.

He and Ron with the help of Hermione had already decided, the order of things. First were all the beaters, they were going to try and hit Harry while he was flying freely. After some liberating warming up Harry started. Some weren't even capable of decent flying and Harry send them away immediately. After some narrow misses, he and Ron decided on 8 beaters to go to the next round of eliminations, were they had to beat back and fort 2 bludgers in short distances from different angles. After this only 4 were left. Harry told them to wait and immediately moved on to the chasers. This was similar, the people who were incapable of flying were immediately send of. The others had to try and score against Ron. Several had good scores of 10-12 and 1 girl had, much to Ron's displeasure, a nearly perfect 18 out of 20. After that Harry told them that they were going to fly in formation with Ginny by two's, so a team of three chasers so to speak. This left out a lot of people who just couldn't cope with the high pace speed and manoeuvring. When only 6 were left Harry got an idea. They were to play a pick up game 2 beaters and 3 chasers, no seeker. The keeper was going to be Ron for one team and Ginny for the other.

This made some of the people protest, because it wasn't fair, Ron was already the keeper and had much experience. Ginny was a chaser with no keeping experience. After some quick thinking Harry calmed everyone down, by saying that the winning team wasn't going to be playing per say and that he will be lending his firebolt to Ginny during the game. Ron was a little envious at Ginny by this and Ginny was just too excided that she would be riding a firebolt.

The game lasted a hour before Harry blew the whistle. Team A had won but there were only 2 players he wanted from that team. He dismissed the group by telling them that the results will be revealed at 19 sharp in the common room. Harry and his friends, Hermione had joined them, still had one hour till dinner and Harry wanted the line up ready by then. They were in a heavy discussion mainly with Ron about the players, he wanted a certain chaser, but Harry and Ginny convinced him to yield.

Once at dinner Harry felt that he was being eyed by the entire Gryffindor table and he even had a hard time eating properly. He guessed that everybody was anxious about who made the team an who not.

At a quarter to 19 o'clock, when Harry stood up almost everybody stood up with him. The professors at the head table were a bit surprised, but McGonagall understood that it was going to be about the Quidditch tryouts. So when Harry arrived in the common room with everyone behind. He went inside with and with a piece of parchment in his hand, stood in front of the fireplace, face towards everybody else.

"Well first of all I would like to thanks everybody who tried out. It wasn't easy but me, Ron and even Ginny have come to a decision, which we feel will be best for the team. For the beaters position, we have two 4th years, Frank Keller" there was a 'yes' and then some clapping "and peter miller, congratulations to you both I expect you both next Saturday on the pith for some hard training sessions."

There was some cheering and some clapping going on. "Now as for the chaser positions, we've got a 3rd year, Ashley Green," again there was applause and cheering, " and another 4th year, Marissa Nelson." Harry paused a little the give them a chance to settle down. "Those of you who played the pick up game, but didn't make the team, I would like to invite you to join our training sessions, to help our progress and to be a reserve during the real games in chase someone is injured. Any one of these people are invited to the training session next Saturday. Good luck."

Harry last word was the signal for loud talking and congratulations everywhere and also some gossiping and speculations.

"Harry that was quite good, I didn't know you were such a good public speaker?" Hermione interrupted.

"Really? I wanted to let Ron talk, he was always better at public speaking than me." Harry sucked up to his friend, who was still down from being overruled.

"By the way Ron, thanks for mentioning to me that Bill is now working in Gringotts." Harry said in a sarcastic voice.

"Yeah, it kind of slipped my mind." Ron made an excuse, trying to avoid Harry's and Hermione's charging looks.

"Oh yeah Ginny, before I forget you will be in charge of all the chasers, I'll take beaters."

"Sure Harry thanks."

"No problem, by the way did you enjoy the firebolt?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

"It was great, the best feeling…" she managed before being interrupted by professor McGonagall. Apparently she had entered the common room without anyone noticing her.

"Mister Potter, you are required at the headmasters office. Follow me please."

Harry quickly took an inquiring look at his friends not knowing what it was going to be about and followed his head of house.

"What is it for, professor?" He asked.

"Well I don't know, you'll have to ask the headmaster that, he only asked me to escort you to his office."

Harry did not bother her with more enquiries but told her about the tryouts and that he found several good new members for the team. She told that with a team of 4 new members will need a lot of training. Harry told her not to worry and that by the end of the year she will once again be housing the Quidditch cup in her office. This made McGonagall's thin lips curl in a smile.

When they arrived at the headmasters office, McGonagall said the password and left. Harry slowly climbed upstairs wondering what might be waiting for him. when he entered he was a little surprised by the sight. He saw Bill, Glabtook and 1 other goblin in the headmasters office.

"Bill, Glabtook, what are you doing here?" he asked

* * *

Author's note: Well here it is. The next chapter I hope you'll enjoy it. I was planning on bringing it out sooner but I had to go over it 3 times. I'm still not quite happy with it, however I wanted to move on to next chapter. By the way if there are any inconsistencies in the storyline, meaning if some things just don't add up, please do tell. I have exams next week so expect the chapter 3 in 3-4 weeks. Maybe sooner if I have an easy time writing.

Don't bother me with Harry being worth 14 billion, keep in mind that the vault hasn't been touched for 280 years or so you do the math, I calculated it and it was a lot more but I'm keeping It reasonable. If you really want the number the formula is > capital capital(12000 galleons)times((1+0,7)exponent280) have fun calculating

If you have any ideas you want to suggest, I'll be happy to incorporate them in to the story, if there any good that is.

Of yeah quote for today: "Trying is the lowest form of commitment"

disclaimer I do not blablalba i simply blablablabla.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaper three: Maturing ones mind**

**----------------------------------------------**

"Ah, Harry come in, it seems that you have visitors" Dumbledore cut in.

"Bill, Glabtook, what are you doing here?" Harry asked

"I have no idea Harry, I was asked by Glabtook to join him, imagine my surprise when we arrived here." Bill answered.

"Mister Dumbledore, could you give us some privacy? It is a private matter we need to discuss with Mister Potter." The other goblin announced. This goblin had much more an aura of authority around him than Glabtook.

If Dumbledore was displeased with the request to leave his own office, he did not show it. As he opened his mouth speak, he was interrupted by Harry, "No need for that, I would trust professor Dumbledore with my life!"

Dumbledore was taken back by Harry's answer and both his faith and trust. There was a twinkle in his eyes. If anything he thought that Harry might have lost faith in him, considering past events.

"Very well, we shall proceed" the goblin once again spoke giving a look at Glabtook who took out a parchment and a quill.

"Excuse me," Harry immediately cut in, "but who are you?" Harry said bluntly. This made goblin wince a little, not enough for Harry to notice, but wince he did none the less. Apparently the goblin was under the impression that Harry knew who he was talking to, he gave a look of displeasure.

"Allow me to introduce Rangok the Great" Glabtook spoke once again. "He is the leader of the goblins."

"Nice to meet you." Harry simply responded. "Why are you here?" he continued with his enquiry.

"We are here concerning your vault, number 127." Ragnok said, with a little irritation in his voice.

Before Harry could respond Bill interrupted absolutely shocked, "Harry, you're the owner of vault number 127?"

"What's vault number 127?" Dumbledore asked, he was intrigued by the shocked look that bill gave.

Harry immediately explained the situation concerning vault number 127, how he acquired it through a means he couldn't disclose to Dumbledore. Without to many hints Dumbledore immediately understood Harry couldn't talk about it because of a Fidelius charm. "What is so special about this particular vault?" he asked.

"Notting much, considering it houses around 7 billion Galleons and has at least that much worth in investments." Bill answered sarcastically. Dumbledore seemed shocked. With that amount of money, Harry would be one of the richest wizards around.

Ragnok immediately interrupted, "It's concerning those investments, that I would like to talk to you about."

"Yes, what about them?" Harry asked, a little irritated about the way Ragnok looked and talked to him.

"What do you plan on doing with them?" Ragnok asked as bluntly as one could be.

Harry felt a little offended by the tone, "Since when do I answer to you?" he ask angrily and looked at the goblin with his piercing green eyes. The goblin simply stared back and before anybody knew it Harry and Ragnok had staring contest going on. Harry felt like he wasn't going to back down no matter what. After a minute or so of staring, the goblin finally admitted defeat by diverting his eyes to something other than Harry's green eyes.

Sensing the tension Glabtook immediately cut in to grab Harry's attention, "What head-goblin Ragnok means is, that the investments made through vault 127, which you own, are mainly investments in the goblin world. Most of these investments are in companies and mines that are still active to this date. We are concerned that as the owner of vault 127, if you choose to close these companies and mines, many goblins will loose their jobs and the goblin world will be in a riot as it's economy will then undoubtedly crash."

Harry took a minute to absorb what he had just heard. While he was thinking he cast looks to both Dumbledore and Bill, who had worrisome faces, no doubt unsure about Harry's decision. He also heard Ragnok and Glabtook speaking in goblin amongst themselves.

Then Harry looked up to Ragnok and opened his mouth to speak, "I think I will leave these investments alone, as they are undoubtedly most profitable, like almost any businesses the goblins have a hand in." this compliment made both Glabtook and Ragnok smile, "I will leave those investments the way they are, as I'm not interested in seeing the goblin world in an economical crisis." Again this made both goblins and even Dumbledore and Bill smile. Everyone in the room relieved by Harry's answer relaxed.

There was a small pause in which the two goblins exchanged some words in their native language. Harry took this pause to form a plan in his head.

"If anything, I think I would like to create some new jobs for goblins." Everyone looked at him curiously. "Ragnok, Glabtook I need to prepare some things, could you guys come back tomorrow at 19 o'clock so we can go over the details of what I had in mind?"

The two goblins spoke once again with each other and the Ragnok turned towards Harry and spoke, "Very well mister Potter, I will grant you your request."

Immediately after that they spoke to Bill telling him that they were going to take their leave and that he could stay if he wanted to. Bill chose to stay, wanting to hear Harry's idea that he would undoubtedly be telling to Dumbledore.

After the goblins left Dumbledore spoke, "Harry, how do you plan on creating jobs for the goblins?"

"You know how Azkaban prison is no longer secure, right? And that its location is known to almost anyone." Harry began, "Well, I thought about commissioning the goblins to build and guard a new prison, underground with only access via one tunnel entrance. They will be more reliable then the Dementors. And the aurors currently guarding Azkaban, will be free to help the ministry's efforts in search of death eaters. Off course we would have to keep the location of this prison a secret and only a handful of people outside of the guards will be able to reach it. So what do you think?"

Bill looked absolutely shocked and Dumbledore took a minute to absorb what Harry had just explained before he once again spoke. "The ministry will not agree to this Harry, you and I both know this. The relations between wizards and magical beings have never been so bad. This is one of the main reasons why Voldemort gains much support by them."

"Then we will simply have to convince them, don't we? I was thinking that you could ask the minister and the head of the aurors office to come here at 18 o'clock tomorrow so we can explain the situation to him. That will leave us 1 hour to convince him." Harry answered. "anyway it is worth a try."

"Very well Harry!" Dumbledore once again spoke, "Now off to bed you go, you have had quite an eventful day."

Harry looked at the time and it was already 10:30 and he still had to explain the whole situation to Ron and Hermione. He said his goodbye to a still shock looking Bill and went to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

When he arrived at the common room that was practically empty except for 2 seventh years sitting far away in a corner and his best friends sitting in front of the fireplace. They both greeted Harry, and waited for him to explain the situation.

Harry then started to explain the whole situation, about his trip to Gringotts, his ownership of vault number 127 and how much was in it. This absolutely shocked both Hermione and Ron. He then proceeded to tell them about his visit to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and his part ownership of it, which made Ron jealous but Harry didn't notice. Then he told them the events that had happened in the headmasters office. Which shocked his best friends some more.

After some time thinking Hermione spoke, "But Harry, I don't think the ministry will allow it. They haven't trusted the goblins with anything but their money since the rebellions."

"Well it's about time to start trusting them, isn't it? Besides this is going to be a secret project so no one will be able to protest."

They discussed till midnight, before they went to bed, Ron on the other hand stayed mostly quiet. After they said their goodnights, Harry and Ron went to their dormitory, where Harry spoke once again to Ron.

"Ron, come here, I need to show you something." And he pulled out the 'owners box' out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Ron's mood seem to immediately light up as he was intrigued by the box Harry was holding in his hands.

"Well, Fred and George gave this to me, it's a WWW owner box. It contains all the products of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It's charmed so it never runs out. It's great isn't it, now we never have to buy new joke products again. Check this out." Harry said really excited.

Ron's mood seemed to have took another 180 degrees turn because he just snappingly answered, "Not today Harry, I'm really tired. I just want to go to bed. Goodnight."

Harry didn't understand, but he also didn't think much of it either. He simply replied, "Ron I need to talk to you tomorrow, without Hermione, it's important. Goodnight."

Harry went to bed not knowing that it was going to be a though day tomorrow, both mentally and emotionally.

* * *

The following day, Harry woke up and then woke Ron up. They took their time, after a shower and getting dressed, they proceeded to the great hall for some breakfast, were they met Hermione, Ginny and Neville. Ron was in a bad mood the whole morning. Even the fact that he was eating didn't seem to cheer him up. Everybody at the table sensed this and Ginny and Neville both made themselves scarce.

"So what are you guys going to do today?" Hermione asked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Well," Harry answered, "Ron and I have some things we need to do, boys stuff you see." smiling widely.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said "Well I'm going to go to the library to do some much needed studying. It's still early in the year and no one will be bothering me…" she continued to talk for another 15 minutes before she took of.

After breakfast Harry took Ron to the Room of Requirements. When they entered, Ron was still in a foul mood. "What's wrong with you?" Harry asked, looking a little bit concerned.

"Uhm, nothing," he avoided, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"You know that Hermione's 17th birthday is this Thursday, right?" Ron nodded in agreement, "Well since she is reaching adulthood, I was thinking of giving her a special birthday party here in the Room of Requirements. You know make it special for her, with some decoration, food and beverages, I'm sure Dobby and the other house elves would love to help us out and for the entertainment, with the owners box that shouldn't be a problem. I'm still not sure what most of those products are so you'll have to help me with them."

Ron only looked a more upset, but nodded in agreement.

"As for her present," Harry continued, "since she's reaching adulthood, I though we combine our forces and buy her 'a perfect, moving model of the galaxy in a glass ball' that I saw last time in a catalogue. If you don't have the money now, don't worry you can simply pay me back later…"

"YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU" Ron started shouting "ALWAYS TRYING TO BUY YOURSELF IN WITH MONEY, GETTING ALL THE ATTENTION EVERYWHERE YOU GO. IT'S FAMOUS MISTER POTTER WITH…"

Before Ron could finish Harry hit him in the face with a fist, which made Ron fall on his back clinching his jaw. Harry's green eyes were angry. Looking down on Ron he opened his mouth to speak, "Why… why do you hate me so much, when all I want to be is like you."

"Like me?" Ron asked puzzled, never is a million years would he have thought that Harry would want to be like him.

"Money, celebrity that all doesn't mean a thing to me, I would gladly give it all to have a normal life, for a family that loves me. You know how long I wished to have normal birthdays like everyone else and not celebrate them in my room all alone wondering if I would get any presents. How I wished that for once, just for once I could enjoy Christmas it with my family, a real family like yours. How every time you and Hermione speak about your families and about the things that happened to you during the summer , I go green of envy. I might be rich, but you guys have a wealth's that I can't even possibly imagine" He finished, he was shouting at the end and his eyes began to water.

Harry then turned around and left. He didn't even hear Ron calling after him in a soft voice to top him from leaving. He went straight to his dormitory and into the book of power, where he would pass 'a month'.

* * *

Once inside Harry was still angry and strangely enough immediately challenged Ben into a duel. Which he lost. When duelling, one has to compose himself and stay calm ben said to him. After 4 more challenges, all which he ended up losing, Harry calmed down.

Days passed in the book and Harry worked on everything he could find, trying to get his mind of what had happened with his best friend. Apparently the books from the Hogwarts library, were a real treat for Ben, especially those from the restricted section. Ben had finished his Magic potion with help of some Hogwarts library books, which increased the drinkers magical abilities to the double of it's potential. He simply called it the Magic potion. This was a very complicated potion and needed the utmost brewing skills, and the most rarest of ingredients like unicorn hair, phoenix tear, dragon blood, basilisk poison, griffin fur,… and the potion needs the smallest amount of erumpent fluid to be added last. All the ingredients needed to be added as soon as possible except for the Erumpent fluid. And the potion needed to be stirred for 111 days clockwise heated and 111 counter-clock wise unheated. The smallest miscalculation would mean instant death for the drinker. Unlike the Smart and the Power potions it's effects were instantaneous. But drinking it in the book would have no effects.

Harry studied some more but mainly potions, Arithmacy and charms. And after a month Harry got out of the book. With the addition of the entire content of Hogwarts library it would take Harry half a century to master all that was inside and Ben's own knowledge.

* * *

Once on the other side Harry decided that he would visit Hagrid, he didn't want to talk to both Hermione or Ron. He arrived at Hagrid and was immediately tackled by Fang.

He and Hagrid drank some tea, talked about dangerous animals, he even ate lunch with Hagrid. After lunch Hagrid asked Harry if he would like to join him with his visit to Grawp. Harry agreed and they set of to visit the giant.

When going trough the forest Harry thought to himself how different it looked during the day. They finally arrived after more than a half hour of walking. After some shouting and waving by both Hagrid and Harry, Grawp finally saw them.

"Aagriid" the giant spoke.

" 'ello there Gwarp, you remember Harry, don't you?" Hagrid answered.

"Hello there Grawp" Harry spoke in a loud voice.

"AARRYY" the giant shouted.

After some talking and playing with Grawp, Harry looked at his clock and saw that it was 15 o'clock. He told Hagrid that he needed to get back to the castle, because he had an important meeting with Dumbledore. On their long way back Harry swore he heard hooves following them and after some 10 minutes they were cut off by some 6 centaurs.

"Halt," the one Harry recognized as Bane, "we warned you not to tread on our grounds. Now you shall pay the consequences. And you, how dare you show your face here after what happened last year." He said towards Harry.

"This forest is not yours, many creatures live here." Hagrid answered angrily grabbing his crossbow tightly.

"Maybe it is wise to take them to Magorian." Ronan, the centaur who helped Harry in his first year, spoke.

"Very well," Bane uttered, "Take his bow." Hagrid didn't want to give up his only means to fight, but Harry grabbed Hagrid's hand and encouraged him to do so. After a 15 minutes walk they arrived at the centaurs camp. And immediately, all the centaurs gathered around them.

Bane once again spoke, "Magorian we found these two trespassing on our ground."

"Your groun', since when has it been 'ur groun'?" Hagrid asked angrily.

"Silence," the leader spoke, "You keep that foul beast here in the forest and you trespassed our ground, when you have been warned not to. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I've have not trespassed anything and don't call my brother a beast, I do not call you one." Hagrid said offended. This seemed to shock the centaurs.

Bane who simply heard beast, came to Hagrid and gave him a kick with his hooves. If Hagrid was anything but a half giant this would have hurt him. However Bane's action greatly angered Harry, who took out his wand and pointed it towards Bane.

"Back off", he shouted, "Coward!"

The last word surprised the centaurs and angered Bane. But Harry was determined, "How dare you attack Hagrid when he's clearly unarmed and has done nothing to provoke you."

Before Magorian could speak Bane once again spoke, "He has trespassed our lands once to many times."

Thinking quick, Harry answered, "Your land? Since when? Hogwarts and it's grounds have been founded by the four Founders over a millennium ago."

This got all the centaurs thinking even the hot headed Bane didn't have anything to say. Harry knew he was running low on time and needed to hurry back to the castle. "Now if you don't mind we would like to take our leave, could Hagrid have back his crossbow?"

The leader nodded his head and they gave Hagrid back his crossbow. As they turned to leave, he leader once again spoke, "You are brave young one."

"I won't let anyone hurt or speak ill of my friend. Besides you should not be worrying about trespassing when Jupiter is in line with Mars." This sentence seemed to shock the centaurs as they did not expect a simple human child to know how to read the signs.

"How do you know how to read the signs?" Magorian asked.

As Harry was walking away he turned to face the centaurs and spoke, "I had a great teacher, who was willing to share his knowledge with me."

"Who is this great teacher you speak of?" once again asked.

"Firenze" Harry lied yelling from a distance of over 30 feet. This got all the centaurs talking in whispers and they soon forgot about Harry and Hagrid.

After a long way walking when they arrived at Hagrid's hut with only 15 minutes to spare. Harry said his goodbye and left for the headmasters office. Having missed diner he felt a little bit hungry.

* * *

On the clock Harry arrived at the headmasters office. Once he entered he saw the new minister Scrimgeour, who was a tall and sturdy looking fellow, rather like an old lion. There were streaks of grey in his mane of tawny hair and his bushy eyebrows; he had keen yellowish eyes behind a pair of wire-rimmed spectacles. Next to him was another wizard whom Harry didn't know and behind the minister stood Percy.

"Harry come in, please take a seat." Dumbledore said as he conjured a chair.

"Harry Potter, finally we meet. Rufus Scrimgeour, minister of Magic." The minister said as he shook Harry's hand. "Let me introduce to you Frederic Scorpio, the Head of the aurors office and I think you already know Percy Weasley." Harry shook Scorpio's hand and looked away from Percy, who he still hadn't forgiven for all his badmouthing and pain he had caused the Weasley's.

Once Harry sat down they had some small talks. And then Harry decided to start. "The reason you were called here is a secret matter, could I please ask you to leave the office Percy."

Percy who was taking notes, looked up, a little bit shocked. Then he looked at the minister, who gave him a nod and left the office. Using his wand, professor Dumbledore immediately cast a silencing charm as soon as Percy left the room.

Then Harry told the minister about Azkaban not being safe to house the prisoners anymore, and that even the Dementors know its location. Both men nodded in agreement. Dumbledore joined in and told him his view on the situation. Then Harry dropped the bomb, that he wanted to commission the building of a new maximum security prison deep under the ground by goblins. They were also to be guarded by the goblins and their dragons.

The minister and the head of the aurors office were outraged. This was unheard of, how could they propose to trust the goblins with their most dangerous criminals.

I took more than an half hour to convince them that if they could be trusted with their money that they could also be trusted with their prisoners. And also that the goblins would be more manageable than the Dementors. Harry also proceed to tell that with the goblins guarding the prison, the aurors and hit-wizards who were currently guarding Azkaban would be free to pursue death eaters and maintain order in the Wizarding community.

With another 10 minutes left the minister made the remark that, goblins will not work for free and the construction of such a prison will cost a lot of money that, resources that the ministry did not have at the moment.

Harry comforted the minister saying that he would take all the cost of construction and paying the goblins on himself. And that they could simply pay him back on a later date with no interest rate whatsoever. The minister seemed impressed and said that he would have to discuss the finer points with Ragnok in the room. And that he needed to present the chase to the Wizagamot.

"What a coincidence," Dumbledore smiled looking at Harry with a twinkle in his eyes, "the head-goblin will be arriving here in 5 minutes."

"And there is no need to discuss this with the Wizagamot, since it's Chief Warlock is right here.

The minister seemed surprised by this. And said that he needed time to prepare and started making all sorts of excuses which both Harry and Dumbledore squatted away. No more things to protest about. The minister sat there waiting.

* * *

When the goblins with Bill arrived and the introductions were done. Dumbledore as a courtesy asked bill to wait outside, as this was a private matter to discuss, beside bill knew what was going to be discussed.

"Ragnok," Harry spoke, "Yesterday I said that I was willing to create jobs. Well here is my proposition, I want to commission the building of an underground maximum security prison, financed by money from vault number 127. No expenses should be saved in constructing this prison. Every anti-escape measurement conceivable should be put in place. As it will serve as an substitute for Azkaban prison. This prison will have only one tunnel entrance with doors guarded by goblin magic on each sides of the tunnel. And this construction will also be guarded by goblin security dragons. Only the appointed minister, the head of the aurors office, chief warlock of the Wizengamot, the guards, myself and the head goblin will have access to through these gates. They will always need to key in through a recognition circle to avoid impersonation. The location of this prison will only be know to these people and a select others that will be told later on."

Ragnok took a minute to absorb everything, but had greedy look in his eyes. He then spoke to Glabtook and turned back to Harry, "The construction of such a place will cost up to 5 million galleons and will take up to approximately 4 years."

The minister and his colleague seemed shock by this amount. But Harry was determined and shocked the minister once again. "I will give you 6 million if you do it in less than a year."

Both Glabtook and Ragnok's eyes looked greedier as Ragnok spoke "Very well, but tell me mister Potter who will guard this place?"

"I did say that I wanted to create extra jobs for goblins didn't I, so goblins will guard the prison. That is Ragnok, if you can give me your word of honor that the goblins will not sell us out for more profit." Harry simply answered smiling.

"The Minister of Magic has agreed to this?" he questioned, looking at the minister who simply nodded.

"The minister feels that it is time for us to settle our difference and displeasures with each other and work for a better future of both our peoples." Dumbledore cut in shocking both the minister and head goblin.

"Not many goblins will except this job, as a guardians job will not be a profitable one." Glabtook commented.

"The monthly pay shall be 1000 galleons, with a raise of 1 galleon per month for every month that no one escapes this prison" Harry explained shocking the Goblins.

"However," he added, "If a situation occurs where a prisoner escapes they will receive a pay cut of 12 galleons each time per prisoner. Off course I insist in you handpicking only capable goblins."

"Very well mister Potter, I think we can except those terms. There will need to be a contract made and signed by all those present here. Glabtook!" Ragnok spoke.

Immediately the other goblin started drawing a contract. While the other discussed the subject further. You could tell Ragnok was in a good mood. Not only did he stand to make a good profit, but this was also a step closer for his people to being fully excepted by the ministry.

After 10 minutes the contract was drawn in enough duplicate for all the signing parties and was signed. It wasn't long before the goblins wanted to take their leave. Before they could Harry told Glabtook in private away from everyone else that the Weasley twins were allowed to take 10,000 galleons from his personal vault and that they should be informed of this action. After this both Percy and Bill were invited back into the office. They both had a sour look on their faces. Possibly a row outside of the office, for Percy betray of the family. 2 minutes after this the goblins and Bill took their leave.

Harry sat in the office for another half an hour talking about current events and other sorts before he excused himself. It was already 23 o'clock and he had Snape in the morning.

* * *

When Harry arrived in the common room he saw Ron and Hermione sitting together. Harry avoided looks with Ron who was looking at him in a apologetic way. Hermione wanted to know what had happened in Dumbledore's office, but Harry brushed her off telling her that he was tired and that he would explain later. After that he went to bed. Leaving them both behind, he even pretend that he vast asleep when Ron walked in.

* * *

The following day Hermione catched on that Harry and Ron weren't on speaking terms anymore and that she was stuck in the middle. Trying her best to avoid it, she thought it was only a minor skirmish. And that they would be o speaking terms in no time. It was very difficult for her, however to her surprise it was Harry who didn't speak to Ron, however much he tried.

The twins had also send a owl thanking him for the 10,000 galleons and how they only meant it as a joke. But since he had 'invested' the money. They would put it to good use and work on bigger projects.

* * *

Days passed quickly and it was Thursday already. Harry had organised everything he invited everyone in their grade that was from Gryffindor. Luna and Ginny were also coming. With the help of Neville, Ginny and Luna he decorated Room of Requirements.

During the day he saw Ron secretly give her a silver necklace with amber hanging from it. She was absolutely thrilled and even gave her a big hug, which made both of them blush. After the final class Harry grabbed Ron's arm and told him to bring Hermione to the room of Requirements at 18:30. He also told him that he needed to think about 'Hermione's surprise party' in front of it. With that, before Ron could say something else, he left.

At dinner the around 18 o'clock people started to stream out of the great hall. Not much later Harry also left. Leaving only Hermione and Ron from the sixth grade in the great hall. With only 10 minutes left, Ron spoke looking directly into Hermione's eyes, "Hermione, come with me I need to show you something."

Hermione slightly surprised followed him to the front of the Room of Requirements. "Ron, what are we doing here?" she asked blushing.

"You'll see" Ron replied. And walked 3 times in front of the entrance thinking of 'Hermione's surprise party'. When he door opened, Hermione saw no lights inside. "Come on, Ron grabbed her hand and pulled a red faced Hermione inside.

Once the door closed and the lights went on and she immediately got a 'SURPRISE!' from her friends. She was genuinely surprised, you could see it on her face. After some laughing, partying they proceeded to the cake. Dobby and the house elves had really outdone their selves. After Hermione blew out the seventeen candles and the cake was eaten they continued towards the presents. She got really cool stuff from everyone.

When it was time for Harry to give her his present, he took out a quite large gift. And handed it to her, "This one is from Ron and Me, it was quite expensive so we split the costs." She was surprised, she gave Ron a surprised look, thinking she had already gotten her present from him. Ron was smiling at Hermione but his eyes were lost.

'Why did Harry say it was from both him and Harry? He still looked mad this morning.' He was determined to patch things up with Harry before the end of the day.

He was snapped back to reality by Hermione, "oohh, this is wonderful." She said as she held a perfect, moving model of the galaxy in a glass ball in her hands, everyone clapped. Hermione put the glass ball aside and gave Harry a hug and a small peck on the cheek. However when she did the same with Ron, something went wrong and gave him a half kiss on the cheek and a half on his lips, which made them blush red. The kiss didn't go unnoticed by Harry.

They partied a little more and then it was time for everyone to take their leave. Hermione wanted to stay behind and help cleaning, but Ron told her that it was her birthday, so she was off the hook, besides he wanted to talk to Harry. When everyone left none of the two best friends talked. After cleaning for 5 minutes, Ron spoke, "Harry, I'm sorry for…" before he could finish Harry immediately cut in, "Just don't let it happen again." He looked at his best friend with piercing eyes. After staring for a minute, Harry let out a small smile.

"Look, Harry I'm such an idiot." Ron tried to apologize.

"I said, don't worry about it, come on let's finish this and go to Hermione so you can have the other side of the kiss on the lips she gave you." Harry laughed.

"You saw that?" Ron blushed.

"Off course, didn't think you'd get it by me now, did you?"

"I don't know what that was about honest. It was just an accident." Said Ron making an excuse.

"Yeah, but do you want more of those accidents happening?" Harry shocked Ron once again. And before Ron could answer anything Harry continued, "Yeah well just don't hurt her, I'll kick your arse. You know she's my best friend."

Ron just nodded in silence and they continued to talk for another 10 minutes. After which they headed back to the common room where they found Hermione. They laughed some when Harry decided to that before he would go to sleep, he would make matter as embarrassing as can be for his best friends.

"Hey Hermione? Is that a new necklace, I didn't see you wear that one before." Harry asked.

Immediately both Ron and Hermione blushed, "Uhm, yeah, my parents sent this to my." She lied avoiding Harry's eyes.

"Wow it must have been expensive, anyway I'm of the bed a lot of things happened that I need to tell you guys, but I'll do that tomorrow, I'm really beat."

Harry immediately after that went to bed, deciding that he would leave his best friends alone.

* * *

The following days both Ron and Hermione were in their best moods yet. Harry had told them about the meeting with the minister and headgoblin, his trip to Grawp and his run in with the goblins. Quidditch practise went better than expected, having 6 extra guys who came to training was a lot of help and motivation for people to work hard, because everyone who just recently joined on the team, thought that they might loose their position if they didn't work hard enough.

Harry decided to hold practice on Tuesdays, Thursday and Saturday mornings. He also decided that he wanted to pick DA back up. So all the member from last year were came together and Harry told them that if the wanted to, he would start DA again. After some protest about the fact that they had a good teacher now, that's when Harry explained the situation that he had the approval of both the headmaster and professor Finnegan and that DA was going to be practise sessions of things they had learned. That he would only show them new things every once in a while.

Almost everyone instantly agreed to come to the DA sessions. Harry told that they could recruit new member if they wanted to, but only 3rd year and up.

After some recruiting was done, DA class had doubled it's size. The only house not included was Slytherin, not because nobody wanted them but because nobody knew one of them personally, so they couldn't get invited.

* * *

Time passed very fast with Harry keeping busy with all his studies and his activities. He had ventured in to the book of power twice more and in there he worked on all the subject he could. While in there he also worked on spells. He was creating a new spell that after the first month he finished, but he thought that the incantation was to long. Declino omnis quicumque, this spell could deflect or block almost any spell that Ben could throw at it, as well as physical thing that were thrown at it. But Harry wanted it to have more power and the incantation to be only Declino.

The second month in the book he had completed his spell with 'some' help by Ben off course. The power of the spell had risen so much that it could deflect any spell thrown at it, except the unforgivables. Even though he had completed the spell he still needed to practice it's use. This would take time before he could get fully used to it.

After Harry knew the spell sufficiently he showed it to his best friends, who were simply amazed by Harry's ability to create such a powerful spell. They both got the spell in a week. Hermione a little faster than Ron, but now they could both use it in combat.

Harry also showed his new spell to Dumbledore who was literally ecstatic that Harry had created such a powerful spell. Harry told Dumbledore that he could show the spell to the order members and even to the ministry if he trusted them.

Dumbledore got the new spell in a matter of minutes. He told Harry that he would show this spell to the minister and the auror department and also ask him to keep this a secret. He was concerned that death eaters would learn this spell and use it to their advantage. He also told him that he would undoubtedly receive money and status for the creation of such spell.

Harry jokingly told his professor that it would have to wait till after Voldemort was defeated. As he didn't want or enjoy any public attention.

* * *

Time passed once more and they were getting ready for Halloween, the weekend after Halloween they had Hogsmeade weekend and on the Sunday of their Hogsmeade weekend they had their first Quidditch match of the season. He and Ron had really intensified their Quidditch training.

Their first show off, was against Slytherin and Harry didn't want to lose it. With the extra 6 men on the team, they played pick up games every training session. Harry had to do the seeker training on his own and caught the snitch every time.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were really friendlier towards each other noticed Harry, there was no more bickering. He even caught them sitting really close to each other in front of the fireplace in the common room. Off course they both became red and created a distance between them afterwards. Harry was really happy for his friends, even though they weren't really girlfriend and boyfriend.

The Halloween feast, was a real treat, where they all had fun with all the food and laughing. Harry soon forgot the run in he had with Malfoy, where he had a comment on his best friends, apparently it hadn't gone unnoticed to him that Ron and Hermione were friendlier towards each other, at least friendlier then they use to be.

Malfoy however, made the mistake of calling Hermione a mudblood and Ron a mudblood lover. Which earned him a fist in the face by Harry. Who took out his wand before any of Malfoy's goons could step in to help.

After this Harry decided to act fast, knowing full well that Malfoy was going to report this to Snap which would earn him detention for a week and he would probably 'accidentally' miss the Quidditch game against Slytherin. Harry turned himself in with professor McGonagall and told him his side of the story and that he was sorry to use physical force. This had earned him three days of detention with Hagrid and 20 points from Gryffindor.

* * *

Speaking of Hagrid, the centaurs had shot an arrow with a message on it through his window. The message stated that the centaurs would grant Hagrid pass through the woods and that Grawp was allowed to stay in the forest as long as he did nothing 'wrong'.

Hagrid was really relieved, because he was used to having run in with the centaurs 90 of the time. Apparently Harry 'talk' had left an impression on them as he was also free to come and visit anytime.

* * *

After Halloween, it was time for the Hogsmeade weekend. And Harry couldn't wait, he wanted to spent the 724 galleons and 11 sickles he had from the 1,000 he took from his vault to pay back McGonagall. He was planning on visiting everything, there was also a new magical items shop that had opened. Harry also planned on trying to leave Ron and Hermione alone, so they could have something of a romantic date.

When breakfast ended everyone got ready for their trip. Harry had the company of all five persons who had joined him in his rescue mission of Sirius to the Department of Mysteries. After passing an always ill-tempered and ill-mannered Filch. They headed to the only fully magical village in the whole of the British Isles.

"So, where do we go first?" Harry asked.

"Well I need some quills and some parchments, I'm running low. Plus I want to go to Honeydukes to get some candy." She said looking at Ron.

"Alright, I want to visit the new shop I hear that opened also, let's all meet back the Three Broomsticks for lunch." Said Harry.

With that the group departed, the trio went straight to the quill shop, Ginny, Luna and Neville went their own. At the quill shop, Harry really wanted to spent money, and he got some really distinguished looking high quality quills that were 10 galleons a piece. He got a yellow, a red and a blue coloured ones for himself. He also got one for both Ron and Hermione. Which both his friends happily excepted. Harry also got some quality parchments, that were charmed not to tear, not to burn, and not to deterate. He figured he would use them for his Arithmacy and potions formula's. He also got some normal parchments.

After loosing around 80 Galleons, they continued towards Honeydukes, where they all got a refill on their candy stock, with lemon drops, caramel filled fudge, chocolate frogs, … Harry wanted to visit the new shop with magical items, but once there Harry was disappointed about the things they had for sale. There was nothing special, only things you could get were things that were available everywhere.

Harry, to little surprise of Ron and much excitement Hermione wanted to go to the bookstore. To see of there were any interesting new books. Browsing through the store, Harry did find a book on potions and their ingredients, that he thought would be an interesting read, but other than that there was nothing special, hell he had the entire Hogwarts Library and it's restricted section in the book of Power.

* * *

It was getting close to lunch time and the friends headed towards The Three Broomsticks where they found their three other friend already seated. After some butterbeer and much talking, their lunch arrived, it was quite busy with today being an Hogsmeade weekend and all.

"So what are you guys planning on, for the afternoon?" Harry asked towards Neville.

"Well," Neville hesitated, "Luna has convinced me to get close to the Shrieking Shack to inspect it better. Ginny said that she didn't want to."

"Why not?" Ron asked, "A little scared are we now?" this comment earned Ron an elbow from Hermione.

"Well, she can come with us then, I was planning on visiting Gladrags Wizardwear. She can help me pick. My robes are getting a little to small, I'm the still-growing-boy-who-lived after all." This comment got a laugh out of everyone.

* * *

After lunch they parted ways. Along the way while Hermione and Ginny were running up front doing some girly talk, probably catching up to the latest rumours, Harry pulled close to his best friend to whisper, "So Ron how are things going with Hermione?"

Ron became red, "What things?" he avoided the questions.

"Don't try to be an idiot Ron, I know you're not. Have you told her how you feel yet?"

"NO," Ron almost shouted, "Do you think I should?" he insecurely whispered once more.

"Off course you should, it's obvious she feels the same way, anyone could tell."

"She does?" Ron looked questioned. Harry could smack his best friend on the head.

"Off course she does, listen up, take her to Madam Paddifoot's, and tell her how you feel."

"How am I suppose to get her there, with you and Ginny accompanying us." He asked Harry.

"Leave that to me." Harry answered.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hermione asked, while Harry saw Ron become redder and redder.

"Quidditch match tomorrow." Harry answered, which made Hermione roll her eyes.

When they finally arrived at the clothier. Harry turned to his friends and once again spoke, "I'm sorry you guys but only Ginny is allowed to come with me."

"And why is that?" Hermione asked, displeased with the comment.

"Because I feel she's the only one that can be truly honest. You guys will just say that something looks good on me even if it doesn't, to spare my feelings."

"And what are we suppose to do while you're picking ropes?" Hermione asked a little upset.

"I don't know, take a little stroll?" Harry suggested and then he made a dismissing motion with his hand and said, "Now , Shoo shoo. Lets meet back in front of the 3 broomsticks in 2 hours."

Ginny was laughing as they entered the store. Harry had fun showing off his ropes to Ginny, who became really red sometimes when she saw Harry wearing certain colour robes. In the end Harry decided to buy 4 sets of robes, one shiny black , one navy blue, one dark silk red and one green matching the colour of his eyes. Harry paid 114 Galleons, seven sickles and 25 knuts. It was getting close to the meeting hour and they left for the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

On their way Harry and Ginny talked, and they had fun. Harry didn't know that Ginny was this much fun to be around, then again he never got the chance to really get to know her. Ginny herself was actually really happy he was talking to Harry alone in Hogsmeade. When they arrived there, they saw both Ron and Hermione standing close towards each other, and what looked like talking intimately. When they saw Harry and Ginny they both blushed a little.

After some more time browsing it was getting a little late and they decided to call it a day. On the way back to the castle, Hermione and Ginny grouped away from them and they were giggling. Harry once again got a chance, "So?" he asked.

"Well after an half hour of blubbering, I finally got the courage to tell her that I liked her."

"And?" Harry interrupted.

"Well she said that she liked me too and that she liked you and Ginny and Neville and Luna also as friends."

"What did you say?"

"Well, I kind of got silent for a minute or so, that's when she became mad and I finally got the clue. Just as she stood up to run out of Madam Puddifoot's I grabbed her hand and told her that I liked her more than as a friend."

"What did she say?" Harry got really curious.

"She said that she also like me more than as a friend and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then she told me that if we won tomorrow's game, I would get one on the lips."

The conversation went on, when they arrived they went up to the common room put the stuffs that they had bought in their trunks. Dinner was very jovial and everyone was excited and looking forward to the game tomorrow. Harry ordered everyone of the team to bed early, so that they could get a good nights rest.

* * *

The following morning everyone of the team was well rested and present at the breakfast table. The match was at 13 o'clock and the skies looked a little cloudy. Harry told his team that after breakfast they would do a light warming up.

Once breakfast was over and they got their warming up out of the way, they were sitting in the locker room, mentally preparing. Ron was giving a speech, it was more de-motivating than the other way around. The it was Harry's turn.

"All right listen up you guys, I know for most of you this is your first real match, but you've had much practice during training. We're playing against Slytherin, so expect foul play and dirty tactics. Beaters, your primary goal is to defends our chasers, if you get the chance, you can try to knock some Slytherins off their brooms. Now chaser, Fly quick, avoid bludgers like in pratice and pass the quaffle around. If we were to loose to this game and I say if," Ron shrugged, "The training will be doubled and you will not hear the end of it from me. Oh yeah one more thing, let's have fun." With the last comment Harry spoke gently, this made the whole team smile.

"Now let's get out there and win this thing." Ron shouted.

Everyone got really motivated and ran outside to the field. Harry stopped Ron and spoke to him in a calm voice, "Ron no need to tell you what's at stake here now do I?"

Ron swallowed hard and just nodded.

* * *

The stands were packed, there were a lot of people from all the houses. The teachers stand as also full, but Hagrid was sitting in the Gryffindor stand. To Harry's surprise Luna was the announcer. When he looked at the Slytherin team he got an other surprise, Malfoy wasn't on the team. When Harry shook hand with the new Slytherin captain he didn't know. Madam Hooch released the snitch first, then the bludgers and then when she threw up the quaffle the game started.

"And there off,' Luna spoke, "Weasley has got the Quaffle; passes to Green who passes it right back. Weasley avoids a bludger, fakes left and scores throught the right goal. 10-0 Gryffindor." The crowd cheered.

High up in the sky, the new Slytherin seeker flew real close to Harry, which annoyed the hell out of him. Harry wasn't really searching for the snitch he was enjoying the game his team mates were playing. Apparently the training they had gone through was more than enough. Harry then contemplated that the Slytherin team lacked decent training. Harry then thought about the fact that Malfoy wasn't on the team and even Crabbé and Goyle weren't on it. His thinking got interrupted by loud cheers by the Gryffindor side.

"60-0 Gryffindor, the Weasleys are really at their best today. Ron at the goal, still hasn't let one in and Ginny scoring 3 goals. Still no sign of the snitch and by the looks of the score it would come as a saviour to Slytherin."

"Lovegood!" McGonagall shouted.

"Well another attack by Slytherin, this time in a good formation Deavle shoots, another marvellous save by Ron Weasley. …" Luna continued.

Harry continued to circle the sky, looking down on to the stands he thought he saw a golden reflection, it was there one second and gone the other. He had missed, but Harry wasn't to concerned, he always caught the snitch. And was confident enough with himself that he could do it again this time.

"… and another brilliant save by Ron Weasley who passes immediately to Nelson. The score is 130-0. Slytherin still can't get in the game. They seem frustrated, and they're fouling, madam Hooch still hasn't noticed. Anyway Nelson to Green, who passes to …" Luna continued with her commentatory .

Harry was really happy. His only disappointment was that there was still no sign of the snitch. The game continued and they were up 160-0 when Harry finally saw the golden snitch. Behind Ron just above the right goal. At first he thought about, letting the team play on and enlarge the score difference. But then he thought about Ron's shut out, plus a score of 310 to 0 wasn't that bad.

"Potter has seen the snitch, he makes a dive for it Sunger follows, but can't keep up with the speed of a firebolt. The snitch flies to the left side, Potter gaining on it. Ohh, that was close, he only just evaded that bludger, but he's still on the snitch, Sunger desperately trying to follow. The snitch flies straight up, Potter follows, Sunger 7 lengths behind. There now already 150 feet high, and they disappear into the clouds…" Luna commented, already standing on the edge of her seat from all the excitement.

Gryffindor had scored once more, when the snitch came out of the clouds with Harry behind it doing a corkscrew dive. He followed and then caught the snitch when he was just 15 feet above the ground. He pulled up with his firebolt only inches above the ground. He had caught the snitch.

"Potter has the snitch, game over, Gryffindor wins 320-0 what and incredible game for Gryffindor a shut out …"

After they landed on the ground they were stormed b Gryffindors and even the other houses to be congratulated for their excellent game. Both Ron and Harry were carried on the shoulders of their housemates.

Later the Gryffindor common bubbling with cheers and clapping. There was butterbeer and snacks from the kitchens which the elves happily provided. They partied till at 1 o'clock McGonagall had to come to remind them that they had class tomorrow.

She was right, Harry thought, tomorrow he had Snape and he would be in a foul mood because of the loss. Forgetting to ask his friend how things went with Hermione he went to bed.

* * *

The following day, Snape was indeed in a foul mood, but Harry mostly kept quiet even at his comments about 'some people being spoiled brats'. Without to many insults and only a five point deduction, class ended. Snape wasn't given the opportunity, most people even Harry kept quiet and avoided any confrontation with Snape.

The day and the classes went by very fast and everyone at the Gryffindor table was in a good mood, quite the opposite of the Slytherin table.

Harry spent most of his time, discussing Malfoy with his friends. Malfoy was up to something Harry thought, or else he would keep this quiet, he hadn't bothered Harry at all, only minor low level insults, nothing big. This was quite unusual, normally he would go out of his way to bother Harry and his friends, plus he had quit the team. It was worth keeping an eye on Harry though to himself.

Harry hadn't even noticed, his best friend getting really close. He had different things on his mind his attention was elsewhere to keep tracks of Ron and Hermione.

* * *

Wednesday night at 4 o'clock Harry woke up, with his scar hurting.

Flashback

"Wormtail!" Voldemort said in a hissing kind of way.

"Ye…yes my lord." The other answered.

"Why is the Wizarding world not in chaos, upon hearing my return."

"My lord, I do not know, your loyal death eater is here only to serve you ." Wormtail grovelled.

"CRUCIO," Wormtail burst out in screaming pain, "Don't even try to condescend me. If they do not fear me, I will simply make them taste fear once again. I will order the Dementors to attack mudblood wizards and their families, then they will see. The Wizarding world will be in chaos once again and the Dementors will be really happy as well, they grow tired of muggle souls alone." He let out an evil sort of laugh that only he could do.

End Flashback

Then Harry finally understood why he didn't hear much of any attacks, it was because they were all on muggles. And now they were finally going to attack wizards again. The death eaters were just waiting to gain back their strengths and numbers.

He had to get word out to Dumbledore so he could tell the ministry, but it was still to early in the day. Maybe they could place an emergency portkey in their home so they could escape to a safe place at any sound of trouble.

During the day Harry told Dumbledore that he had another vision. The Dementors would now attack specifically a 'mudblood' wizards. Dumbledore thank Harry for the information.

* * *

On Thursday, Harry snuck out of the common room during the night, under his invisibility cloak off course and went to the Room of Requirements to collect the Power and the Smart potion. It was a good thing that he brought many small potion vials with him. There were 8 vials of each potion, and Harry was glad he had already formed a plan in his head.

When he came back to the common room with the vials and the caldrons, he expected it to be empty, but he found Ron and Hermione on the couch in front of the fireplace. They were really 'friendly' with each other and didn't notice that Harry was standing right behind them smiling.

"So, are you guys together or what?" Harry asked bluntly.

They were startled, but Hermione was the first to try to speak, "Harry… I… what are you doing here at this hours."

"Just answer my questions." Harry looked serious.

Hermione was lost for words, "uhm Yeah, I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how you'd react."

Harry teased her, "How am I suppose to react, my two best friends go behind my back and have a relationship, I can only say on word." Hermione looked really nervous. "FINALLY!"

Ron actually expected this kind of thing, apparently Hermione wasn't "Whaaat?", she had actually expected him to be mad at them.

"Well I kind of knew you guys had it in for each other, ever since first year." Harry simply answered. "So, Ron did you finally get that kiss on the lips she promised you if you won the Quidditch game?"

Ron and Hermione both looked embarrassed. "You knew he knew?" Hermione looked a little irritated. "Well, yeah he is my best friend." Ron answered.

"And what am I?" she asked angry, you could tell that she was getting ready to go in her lecturing modus.

"My girlfriend." Ron answered and immediately Hermione's angry face melted into a blushing embarrassed one.

"Guys," Harry interrupted, "The potions are done, I've collected them tonight, they've come out perfectly. We'll drink them tomorrow."

"Harry do you really think that that's wise, I mean have the potions ever been tested." Hermione became serious.

"Yes, Hermione." Harry assured her and decided to throw in a compliment, "Just think by this time April you will be twice as powerful physically and twice as smart, you'll be the smartest person in the Wizarding world, if you aren't already ."

Harry said that he wanted to get some sleep and that they would drink it tomorrow. And went straight to bed after saying goodnight to his best friends. "Goodnight guys, don't snog to much, we have class tomorrow." Harry laughed going up the stairs.

* * *

The following day, he asked his best friends, Ginny, Luna and Neville , in short all the people who accompanied him the Department of Mysteries, to meet him in the Room of Requirements. As a reward for their help he was going to give them one of each of the potions.

"So Harry what did you want to talk about?" Ginny asked, thinking what was so important that they had to meet so secretly.

"Well, I have called all of you here to thank you guys for your help in the Department of Mysteries. And as a thank you I have these for you." He held up one vile of each potion.

"What are those?" Neville asked.

"These, Neville, are potions with permanent effects. One is called the Smart potion, it doubles the drinkers intelligence and the other one is called the Power potion, it also double the drinkers physical power."

Everyone except Ron and Hermione, who had heard this explanation before looked at Harry with shocked faces.

Harry continued, "Now these potions will have a full effect after 5 to 6 months after drinking. But before that you will feel it's effects slowly. And I most warn you not to drink the same potion twice since the effects are unknown. Now who'll go first?"

No one answered and no one asked questions either, Harry figured that they were to shocked and to scared of drinking the potion to talk. So in an act to give them confidence he decided to go first.

"No one? Then I'll go first?" without much hesitation he drank the Smart potion, which went down very smoothly. After the vial was empty he drank the Power potion. Ben had developed the potion in such a way that it wouldn't have a bad taste of any weird irritation.

Everyone looked at Harry with enquiring eyes. Trying to judge whether something happened to Harry.

"What? I told you the potion will need time to take full effect. Now who's next?"

In and act of true Gryffindor bravery Neville stepped forward. Then it was Luna after which it was Ginny's turn. Ron and Hermione drank the potion at the same time.

"Now, I must ask you guys not to tell anyone of this potion as no one yet knows of its existence, if they did I would be bothered by potioniers all around the world, not to mention Snape, who wouldn't leave me alone." At this comment everyone let out a laugh.

Afterwards they talked a little and the others asked Harry where he got the recipes for the potions. Harry told them that he was not at the liberty to say and that it was best for them not to know.

Then everyone talked some more until it was time for DA. Little did they know the things they would now be able to do in the future.

* * *

He had journeyed into the book once more and the training went really well, Harry was in a really relaxed mood. During the month he was in there he practice Tranfiguration, charms, potions and with the help of Ben he developed a new spell. **Flatus absentis** literally meaning blast away, this spell if thrown at someone was like a sledgehammer to their chest. They were thrown away 30 feet. You could also use it with objects to throw them to someone.

Ben on the other hand enjoyed flying with Harry's Firebolt. It was very fast compared with the brooms of Ben's time. Harry also did some flying, mainly to practice Quidditch moves.

In transfiguration, Harry was learning to transfigurate into animals like Victor Krum had done. Harry still was sure if he wanted to be an animangus. He also asked Ben if someone could tranfigurate in an magical animal. Ben was intrigued by this idea and they set of to research it.

When he excited the book Harry thought to himself, that he was now well above the seventh year level and that he could take the NEWTs now if he wanted to. This was something that Harry would think about more often.

* * *

Authors note: well here it is. This chapter came to me a lot quicker than I expected. I had fun writing it. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know if something is wrong.

I hope you don't mind me skipping a period from mid September to beginning of November, but I didn't want to dwell on each week, as if this was a diary. I once read a fanfic were there around 30 chapters and they only contained the last month of summer and the first 2 weeks of September. I mean com on Rowling's OOTP contained only 270,000 words.

Oh yeah, damn this story is fun to write, I already have an ending in mind and the events leading to that will be really awesome.

Any suggestions just put it in your reviews.

* * *

Edengrave: first of all thanks for the review. For your suggestion about the book of Power, I think that would be a little overkill. As for taking a computer into the book, just to let you know I'm not really going to us any muggle things in the story.

* * *

A special thanks to Fred for giving me the 'Goblin guarded prison' idea. keep them coming i would say. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chaper four: Things aren't as usual anymore**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

A spark of sunlight hit him right in the eyes, thus waking him up from yet another dreamless sleep. He was happy, as happy as a person in his position could get. Sitting up in his bed he looked around, damn why did he always have to be the one to wake up first. Everyone of his dorm-mates were sleeping. After some yearning and rubbing his eyes, he looked around for his glasses, actually grabbed is more like it. It was a Sunday, still to early for any 'normal' students to wake up.

After sometime showering and clothing himself, he went to the great hall, where he found almost no one except for 2 professors and a couple of students, no one yet from the Gryffindor house.

Some bacon, eggs and toast with a cup of tea really did wonders for his empty stomach. While eating another couple of students from different houses entered. After finishing his breakfast, he stood up and chuckled to himself, all the Gryffindors were really lazy, it was a quarter to nine and even Hermione hadn't shown up. Her relationship with Ron sort of made sure of that, keeping awake during late hours for snogging sessions.

Just as he was set to exit the hall a large very distinguished looking raven, a black one at that, came to him. It had a letter attached to its legs. Without much hesitation Harry took it, he had no doubt it was from the goblins, however everyone's attention was now focussed on Harry. The raven made some noise and apparently no one had seen such a delivery system. While Gringotts usually used owls, which where cheaper, only goblins with enough money and status could afford a raven that could deliver letters. As the high goblin society nearly never came in contact with wizards, no one in the great hall had ever seen such a delivery method.

Harry rapidly excited the hall avoiding the looks from everyone that was in the hall at that time and quickly ducked inside and empty classroom. With almost no patience he ripped the letter open.

_Dear mister Potter,_

_I am happy to report that the project that you requested is _

_well on its way. A proper and secure place has been found._

_A cave has been dugged out and the proper foundations have _

_been laid, for which we as requested have only used the _

_best of materials we have at our disposal._

_You are off course welcome to inspect it yourself, however_

_you will need to owl me because the location has not been_

_disclosed to anyone. The employees for the facility are being _

_carefully selected, as requested by you._

_The facility should be expected to be ready and operational _

_with all it's employees by mid August, however I am fairly _

_confident to say that we can be finished as early as mid May _

_or beginning of June._

_Hope to find you well_

_Ragnok the Great_

_Head Goblin_

Harry was very please to say the least, they were going to have the prison ready by mid august or even possibly for the beginning of June. He expected the Goblins to be barely ready by mid September and even then he thought that they would be stretching their resources. He decided that with the additional letter he was going to send, he would also send a letter to Ragnok to congratulate him for a job well done.

Harry slowly went to the owlery, it was windy out but the only upside was that there was no rain. He had already written the letter.

_Dear Remus,_

_Thank you for you letter yesterday, it has indeed been _

_a long time, but I understand that you have to do things for _

_the 'OOTP' that need to be done._

_I am really well, my studies are also going well. There are_

_also things that I would like to talk to you about. _

_I would love to meet you in Hogsmeade next time we get a_

_Visit. I hope you are doing well._

_Sincerely _

_Harry_

It wasn't much that he could write but there it was enough he thought. He couldn't wait to tell the thing he had found out with Ben. After treating Hedwig on some owl treats, he send her on her way, watching her fly of into the horizon.

* * *

Going back to the great hall, he found his friends there, 'finally awake'. After some laughing and talking they were back on their way to the common room. There he played a game of wizard chess with Ron where he gave him a run for his money, but in the end lost to his more superior friend.

After lunch, both Ron and Hermione said that they wanted to do some 'studying', which Harry took as his queue to leave them alone. So in the afternoon he practised in an empty room. He did a lot of transfigurations and protective and defensive charms and some offensive spells. It had only been a week but Harry thought that I was taking it's effects. He felt more comfortable with everything he did. The things he read were coming to him easier and stayed in his mind more. He could also list things more easily that was something that he was struggling with before easier.

Back to training he exercised the motions of the wands to make him quicker and feel more accustomed with them, he also tried to shoot from different angles. After a half hour of training it hit him. during the summer when he was practicing looking through his invisibility cloak, he promised himself that he would try to do magic just with his eyes. At home he couldn't, because there was a restriction on the use of magic by minors and he didn't want to get into trouble like in his third year. He also wanted to practice wordless magic, but Ben told him that they would start that soon enough, he had also told him that once sufficiently know the materials he had to it would be easier than he had expected.

Every time he tried to move a transfigurated cup just by focusing on it, he found it extremely troubling, his eyes hurt tremendously, but Harry was determined. After a hour of trying the cup moved only a little. His eyes was aching terribly. After a small pause he continued once again determined to move the cup that only wiggled a little by at least 2 inches, then he would be satisfied.

While practicing he suddenly stopped. Harry soon forgot everything and was focusing solely on an idea he had. He decided after some time that he would ask McGonagall, as she was the only expert he knew on the subject.

* * *

The following day, after a day with a dreadful lesson with Snape who was 'frustrated' as Harry put it, since he didn't give him any more chances or moments to insult him or take points of him, he approach professor McGonagall saying that he needed to discuss something that would take a lot of time. She was curious and told him to come to her office after DA.

During DA, Harry had only one thing in his mind and because of this, much to everyone's displeasure, he dismissed them early. And went straight to McGonagall's office. After knocking he entered the room, where his transfiguration professor was sitting behind her desk probably grading some papers.

"Come in mister Potter. Please sit down. Tea?" McGonagall asked, Harry nodded and sat down, after handing him his tea McGonagall continued, "What is it you wanted to discuss mister Potter?"

"Well, professor I wanted to talk to you about Animagus transformations."

His professor looked a bit surprised but continued none the less, "I feel it is still early for you to try this sort of thing even with your level in transfigurations."

Harry smiled and answered, "I don't know professor, after all both my father and godfather succeeded when they were around my age."

McGonagall let out a thin smile, she understood that this was a subject that Harry wanted to discuss and she couldn't talk him out of it "Very well, what about it is it that you want to ask."

"Well, professor what are the requirements for it? I mean physically and mentally. Is there anything special that you have to do?"

"Well, mister Potter, you need some intelligence and magical abilities to make it work properly. Physically it doesn't require anything from the practitioner. Your personal intelligence corresponds with the that of the animal you want to transform to and you magical ability corresponds to the size and complication of that animal." She explained, with Harry listening attentively.

"But," Harry interrupted, "That's not entirely true is it? I mean you're a cat while my dad was a stag, does that mean that his magical ability at the age of 15-16 was higher than yours when you first transformed."

"Impressive deduction mister Potter," McGonagall smiled, "One has to also find his or her inner animal, when this is found you will be able to transform with ease. However one does not find it easy. I had a peculiar affection towards cats, I have always been infatuated with them, suppose that's why my animagus form is a cat."

Harry took some time to absorb before he once again spoke, "Yes, but can one choose to ignore his or her inner animal?"

"What do you mean?" she looked genuinely lost at the question Harry asked.

"What I mean is professor is that, can someone transform into something else then his inner animal. The reason I ask this is. Can someone become a multi-animagus? Has this ever been recorded?"

McGonagall looked shocked at this question and it was some time before she once again spoke. "Mister Potter, to the extend of my knowledge in the history of animagus transformation, no one has every been capable of multiple transformations."

"But, it is in the very basic just transfiguration, isn't it. I mean, if one could partially transfigurate himself like Krum did during the second test. He could partially transfigurate himself into other types of animals couldn't he?" Harry asked.

McGonagall's face looked like someone who just had a revelation as she simply answered, "I suppose on could."

"Lets say one wishes to pursue this matter, what would he or she require?" Harry asked, while listening very attentively.

"I honestly don't know, the intelligence level of this person would have to be very high to keep different animals in mind, there characteristics, their features and so. His magical abilities would also have to be high, even the headmaster would have troubles pursuing this matter."

"So you're saying it would be possible."

"Mister Potter, don't tell me you want to pursue this matter on your own, you need supervision while trying these things. One thing that goes wrong and god only knows what will happen." She said looking sternly at Harry.

"Don't worry professor, I'm not interested in becoming an animagus," Harry lied, trying to assure her, "I'm only interested in it as a study."

McGonagall looked a little relieved, "Why are you so interested In it?" She asked infatuated by Harry's curiosity.

"Well, I'm trying to understand things that are magical, trying to lessen my thirst for knowledge and my curiosity." Harry stated with a smile on his face. "Do you have any books on the matter, professor?"

"Yes, off course I do. Would you like me to lend them to you?"

"Yes, please." He accepted, and asked another question, "Would it be possible to transform into a magical animal like a phoenix or a dragon?"

McGonagall looked shocked, but answered no, to her knowledge no one had ever even tried or succeeded to do this. They spent the rest of the time discussing transfiguration topics and when they were finished she gave Harry some books on animagus transfiguration. Before he went to bed Harry had decided to ask discuss this with Ben. He had already copied McGonagall's books into the Book of Power.

* * *

The days slowly passed and Harry found himself capable in every endeavour that he embarked upon, his friends were also feeling the effects of the potions. Harry was also feeling more adventurous and decided to approach professor Finnegan after class.

"Professor, can I have a word." He asked.

"Ah Mister Potter, what can I do for you? How is DA going by the way, I've been meaning to ask you about it."

"Uhm great, some people are making real progress with the things they are seeing, most of the people that were in DA last year are capable of producing a corporeal patronus."

His professor looked impressed. Things in his class were going ok. If anything the advancement the students made were very good, he thought. He was intrigued by the talent that Harry had for teaching.

"So what about did you want to talk about mister Potter?" he asked.

"Well," Harry hesitated, "I was wondering if we could duel."

His professor was taken by surprise, he had a disappointed look on his face "Duelling is prohibited by law…"

Before he could finish Harry interrupted him, "No I don't mean it like that, what I mean is spar-duel. I have Voldemort and his death eaters on my back. I would be good to know some practical things would it?" he asked smiling and in the meantime reassuring his professor.

The disappointment on the face of his professor was gone. He was once again to smiling. "I think we can do that, duelling without lethal force or grave injuries, why didn't I think of that? When would be a good time for you?"

"Well I have DA, Quidditch practice, homework that takes a lot of my time, but I'm free on Sundays, I usually spend my time practising myself and doing homework. What would you say to Sundays at 14 o'clock?"

"Perfect, meet me here at that time on Sunday." His professor answered smilingly.

After some more talking, they each went their own way. Actually both went to the great hall for dinner, but through different paths as teachers rarely used the grand oak doors to enter the Great Hall. Only Snape was that dramatic or was it perhaps that is was the shortest way towards the dungeons.

* * *

With Quidditch everyone was just having fun, they were highly motivated by their shut out win over Slytherin. The chasers were working better and better and an even higher pace. They were even starting to do professional plays, because they had a match 3 times a week with the reserve Gryffindor team. Harry had told the 3 chasers to come together after each practise session for 15 min at a time to discuss the training. This helped them correct mistakes that were being made during practise.

The beaters were doing a good job, only Harry told them to do some condition training also. They could get along very well since they were best friends since their first year. Harry was pleased with himself that he had actually found good replacements for Fred and George.

Ron's confidence had gone really up, naturally he had a shut out against Slytherin. A feat that wasn't done in over 200 hundred years. And his training against the chasers was also going well. You see Harry had the ingenious thought of placing Ron in the reserve teams goal that way he was up against more capable chasers.

For the seeker position, Harry thought that it would be good to find a back up already for when he graduated, he found it in the for of a 2nd year boy, Joseph Antony, he had a long way to go but, Harry still had 2 years before he left Hogwarts. That would be enough time, plus he had someone to play against.

* * *

Harry had followed Malfoy, as he planned to, he was up to something he knew it. But on the Marauders map he only saw Malfoy sitting in the Slytherin dormitories. Mostly doing nothing special, even Crabbe and Goyle weren't with him most of the time. He did however notice that Malfoy talked to Snape on numerous occasions. Their conversations lasted more than 10 minutes sometimes. This seemed odd to Harry, what would they have in common?

* * *

It was suddenly once again time for Harry to enter the book of power. Once he entered he was once again on the same place he was when he left last time.

"Welcome Harry, how have you been?" Ben asked, his favourite and actually only friend.

"Great, how are things going at your and, have you been practicing with the firebolt," Harry asked with a small smile on his lips, fully knowing that Ben never flew it to it's maximum speed, "Did you read the transfiguration books I copied?"

"Yes, they were quite interesting, I was never much interested in being an animagus however."

"Yeah, I'm not either, but I wanted to ask you. If I try will I be able to transform into my animagus form here inside the book?"

"No, I don't think so, like I told you before, whilst in the book of power you do not undergo any physical experiences, it is your mind that interacts with the book."

"Yeah, I guessed so to, but the reason I'm asking is that I want to try and become an multi-animagus. Do you think it's possible?"

Ben looked a little taken back but not shocked. It was very hard to shock him even harder than Dumbledore, "Well we could dedicate this session in totally understanding the Animagus transformation and preparing you for if you like. We should know by the end of this session whether you would be able to or not. What do you say?"

"I was thinking of doing the same thing."

The following days Harry spent reading McGonagall's books while Ben concentrated on the transfiguration section of his library, some time after reading the books Harry joined him there.

"I suppose it would be possible, what you are asking I mean, however I would first try to let someone tranfigurate you into another animals, partially of fully so you can get to know the form better." Ben commented as he saw Harry enter the room.

"Would that help my progress?" Harry asked curiously

"Yes, your body would get used to the form or forms in your case. Then with time and enough meditation you should be able to do this, however you will have to take the smart potion to mentally cope with this."

"Don't worry I already have." Harry cut in.

"Great I suggest we study, books on animals, to help you get to know the forms and their abilities."

"What about magical creatures? Would I be able to change into a dragon? Or a phoenix?"

"That Harry is something even I think is impossible. I mean….euh" Ben seemed lost for words, "euh… their embodied with magic, to match theirs yours will have to…." He then stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Harry like he was about to say Eureka.

"The Magic potion!" Harry shouted.

"Yes once you take you will have no problem in matching the creatures magical aura. I don't think however you will be able to change into any magical creature as some represent only the light or the dark side of magic. To be able to change into a phoenix you will have to be free of any malice in your hart as they are creatures of pure light."

Harry contemplated on this thought, he had malice in his heart, he wanted to kill Lestrange for what she did to Sirius. Plus their was also the influences of Voldemort that he had undergone last year not to mention the scar.

They continued to work on their materials, but they never skipped practice on potions as Harry was now required to make the Magic potion. They also did some duelling and Arithmacy equations that where so hard for Harry that he only solved 5 in the whole month he was in there, but they also helped him get an insight on how to solve things easier and faster in an more effective demeanor.

In duelling Ben started to teach Harry the ways of wordless magic as he found that Harry had sufficiently learned wand magic and had master the chokehold that were required to pass. This was hard but Harry grasped the idea fairly quick. He was already able to do some small and basic spells like the wingardium leviosa and the lumos spells. It would take time for him to move to more powerful and harder spells, however he did already cast the protego shield a few times but that was never really any help against Ben as his spells were really powerful and broke through the shield really easy. He also managed to few times accio his wand when it flew out of his hand during the duel.

* * *

Every time Harry came out of the book, it felt like waking up from a dream and this time was no different. Once he got out he had learned quite a few things, he guessed that he had to put them in practise. Even though he had the Power potion, he lacked the physical practice of the strength, like every other wizard.

He decided that he had to train physically in power and endurance. This he would have to do in the room of requirement as it was the best place for him in a large castle with onlookers. Granted Quidditch practise gave him endurance training, but Harry thought that it wasn't enough. What if the duels stretched out to long or if he had to fights several opponents after each other. He would soon experience that in his first duel with his DADA professor.

* * *

Once again Harry woke up early. The windows looked damped from the inside as the warmth contradicted with cold outside. He opened his eyes but closed them once again, he like staying in bed during winter, the bed was already warm, all you had to do is stay wrapped in the blankets.

He wondered if he could ask Dobby to bring him breakfast in bed, but he wouldn't do that to his friend, plus if someone saw him do it they would copy him and nobody would have breakfast in the great hall during Saturdays and Sundays. Reluctantly he got out of bed and headed for the shower. After a long and warm shower he got dressed and cast a warming spell on his clothes.

This was gonna be a long day, he thought as he climbed down to the common room, where he met Hermione sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Up so early Hermione?" he asked, he had figured that they had a late night snogging session between her and Ron.

"Good morning Harry, I'm always up so early. Come on lets get some breakfast, where's Ron?" she talked in her tone.

"Still sleeping," Harry said as they passed the by the fat lady. "speaking of Ron, how are things going?"

Hermione blushed a little, "Well it's going great I guess."

"Yeah, you guys aren't bickering like you use to anymore."

"We didn't bicker." Hermione pointed out in an irritated tone.

"Yeah right, you guys fight more than Snape takes points off me." Harry laughed. Which angered Hermione, but she knew he was right.

"What about you?" she asked, almost snapping at him.

"What about me?" Harry looked at her, really interested in where she was going with this.

"When are you going to date someone? I mean it's been almost a year since you've gone out Cho. Aren't you interested in finding in someone else?"

Harry looked at her contemplating what she had just said. She had a point, maybe it was time for him to be like a normal teenager. But was he going to risk it? Anyone that was close to him, would be in serious danger.

"I guess I could try to find someone, but who would be interested?" he inquired.

"Yes, Who would be interested in Harry James Potter? The-Boy-Who-Lived." Hermione asked and continued sarcastically, "Only every girl in Hogwarts. Every girl here would give her right arm to go out with you even the Slytherins if you would give them the time of day. Just open up your eyes and look around, you would see how many girls are interested in you."

Harry smiled at his best friend. When he entered the great hall and sat down at his usual place at the Gryffindor table. Instead of focusing on his meal and keeping to himself he looked around. He caught glimpses of girls from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and even his own house looking at him as if keeping a eye on him, they were doing it in a subtle way, but he still noticed them.

He then got into a talk with Hermione telling her that she was right, he internally smiled at himself, he wasn't even that confident with women, but that thought was quickly cancelled by the fact that other girls would probably feel more uncomfortable talking to the Boy-who-live than the other way around.

They were halfway through breakfast when they were joined by Ron. Stuffing his mouth Ron didn't have much to say. When he finally slowed down with eating after a 'Ron that's gross' comment from Hermione, he asked Harry what he was going to do today.

"Well I have a duel with professor Finnegan at two besides that I don't have much." He simply replied.

Normally in the past he would have to do some homework but with his level and the studying he had done, homework only took up an half hour and one hour at the most.

"WHAT?" Hermione shouted, which got some looks by every one that heard it and then once again whispered "You have an duel with professor Finnegan, but duels are forbidden by law. When did he challenge you to one? You shouldn't do it. What did Dumbledore say about this?" she continued in an ranting tone that she had sometimes.

"Hermione relax I'm sure Harry isn't going to go." Ron clammed her down.

"Nope, I'm going Ron. And Hermione he didn't challenge me I challenged him. and as far as I'm concerned Dumbledore doesn't know I'm having a duel with professors Finnegan."

"But Harry …" Hermione was about to lecture him but Harry cut her off.

"Hermione don't, I asked him because I want the experience, what if I'm up against some death eaters next Hogsmeade trip like in the ministry. I need to practise, I have to." Harry said, looking intensely with his eyes to both of his friends, this gave them no room to protest.

"What are you guys going to do?" he asked, trying to change the subject, in which he succeeded.

Both of his friends blushed looked at each other then to the floor. Anyone could tell what they were going to do. This moment Harry sized his opportunity to embarrass the some more.

"You know you guys are really making me feel neglected. Maybe I should look for new best friends, ones that'll at least want to spent some time with me on a quiet Sunday."

His friends were a little perplexed but they immediately caught on that he was joking, but none the less they assured him that they would spent next Sunday with him. Harry then proceeded to tell them that they should cut back on the snog-sessions during the night or else they would start falling behind. He even suggested that they use the Room of Requirements, that comment made both of them as red as the Weasley hair.

* * *

After breakfast Harry broke off from his friends and went to the library, he figured that he might look into a book he had seen inside the book of Power. It was about duelling and fighting in groups and against groups, 'Come out on top by Frederic Gillian'. When he got there he immediately approached Madame Prince and requested that book.

When he got it he immediately sat down and started going through the book. He hadn't read it yet and thought that it was an interesting read, but then Harry thought about what Hermione had said, he needed to look around. So he raised his head and found that several people where starring at him, well actually keeping and 'eye' on him and Lavender Brown was one of them who wasn't sitting that far away from him.

Harry smiled, "Hi Lavender what are you doing here?"

Lavender immediately collected herself, she was surprised that he even said hello to her, that was something that almost never happened. "Oh hi Harry, I'm just working on my Transfiguration paper. Did you finish yours?" she said nervously.

"Yeah, I did it the day we got it, do you want some help?" Harry asked politely, maybe he could talk to her and even get to know her better he contemplated.

"Really? I would love some, I mean yeah sure, I would like some help." She answered excided and blushing a little.

With that Harry stood up and sat next to Lavender, which made her uncomfortable at first but after and half hour she got used to it. With Harry's help they finished the essay quicker than she had expected. She was really impressed with him and his level of knowledge.

After they finished they talked about things and about each other. It turns out that Lavender had 2 more sisters, who weren't old enough yet to join Hogwarts, one was 9 and the other was 7. Her father worked at the ministry as an obliviator and her mother watched the girls, she was also and obliviator but to raise the children she took a break from her job. Her dads income was more than enough to get them by.

When it neared noon and then were feeling hungry, they decided to head for the great hall together. When they arrived there Lavender went off to join her friends and Harry joined Ron and Hermione. As soon as Lavender joined her friends Harry heard some giggling from that direction but didn't bother to look up.

Immediately his best friends interrogated him about his companion when he entered the great hall. Harry said that it wasn't anything special and that they had just talked. Hermione smiled internally, Harry had taken her advice to heart. After some teasing by Ron and some elbows to his side by Hermione they changed the subject.

After a long lunch and some long talking where they were joined by Neville, Ginny and Luna. They were even interrupted by the Creevey bothers. It was time for Harry to leave for his duel. His friends wished him luck.

* * *

When he entered the DADA-classroom he saw his professor sitting at his desk. All the tables in the classroom had been pushed to the side wall.

"Ah Mister Potter. Please come in."

After exchanging some pleasantries, his professor explained the rules of the duel. They were not to use anything that had to much force. The reducto spell was forbidden. Other then that it was free bal.

With a distance of 50 feet between them they both bowed to each other. And they were of. The first thing Harry that Harry did was move sideways and shoot a jelly legs curse at his teacher. His teacher avoided it easily and cast a quick aguamenti and shot water at Harry. At such a huge distance Harry easily avoided it, but his professors aim was everywhere, aiming in a line in front of him.

Harry was quick and threw a blasting curse at professor Finnegan, who simply blocked it and began moving towards Harry shouting a barrage of curses and hexes. The gab was now 30 feet before Harry could once again attack with a conjunctivitis curse trying to tamper with his professors vision. The latter merely dodged it and took 2 steps closer and fired a expelliarmus at him.

Some time after exchanging hexes and curses Harry started to feel tired and didn't pick up any distension with his professor. Trying to end it quickly Harry started using more powerful and more difficult curses. Casting a stupefy he then took a step to his left and quickly cast an impedimenta in an attempt to slow his professor down.

His DADA teacher however easily dodged both spells and to Harry's confusion pointed his wand to the ground in front him. He heard him say 'cengelo', before Harry noticed anything he started slipping. With the water still there from the aguamenti, his professor had turned it into ice.

Harry lost his foot support and fell on his back. He heard his professor say 'accio wand' and his wand flew out of his hand. Professor Finnegan stood there with a small smile, he had won or so he thought, because Harry wasn't going to give up that easily. He shouted 'sempra' and his wand that was in his professors hand immediately became as sharp as a knife, and he dropped it. Harry got to his feet and tackled his professor, who fell on his back and let go of his wand. Both of them ran towards their wands and grabbed it, Harry was only a second to late and his professor cast a very powerful expelliarmus which Harry sensed and deflected back with the declino spell he had invented. Two seconds later Harry found himself on laying on his back and his wand out of his hand. He was looking at his professor pointing a wand at him and standing on Harry's own wand.

Immediately after he deflected the expelliarmus back to his professor, it got once again deflected with another declino from his professor. Not expecting this Harry got hit dead on the chest with the spell and got shot backwards while his wand flew out of his hand.

After helping him up the DADA-teacher once again spoke, "You are a quiet capable dueller mister Potter, but tell me where did you learn the declino spell, it is way beyond the level you have shown today."

"The question is professor where did you learn it?" At this his professor was once again quiet reluctant to answer the question.

"Are you in the order?" Harry asked bluntly. His professor smiled and simply nodded. He knew that Harry was somewhat aware of the order when he was introduced, but didn't know how much.

* * *

"Tell me mister Potter, what do you know about the order?" his professor asked really interested, he knew things had to be kept a secret so he cast a silencing charm on the room. "You can speak freely, the room is under a silencing charm."

Harry nodded, "For one it's headquarters is in my house." Harry answered shocking his professor and himself, since when could he speak so freely over owning sirius' property. Since when did things that Sirius had left him become his? After some time collecting himself he continued "As for your question on where I learned the declino spell, I created it and then showed it to professor Dumbledore to help the order."

Again his professor was shocked, how could a sixteen year old boy invent such a powerful spell. Then again he thought to himself, this was Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, why wouldn't he be able to invent such a powerful spell?

After the professor calmed down a little they talked about their duel. When Harry once again felt up for it they began duelling once again. After three losses it was time to call it quits. They once again talked about what Harry's strong point were and the things Harry needed to pay attention to. His professor then told Harry that next time he could use more powerful spells and that he would do that as well. No more holding back, free ball with everything except the unforgivables and the reducto.

When he walked out the door, Harry was not disappointed with himself, quite the opposite he was rather pleased with himself. He was getting actual duelling practice. Granted he wasn't risking his life but he knew that the practice would eventually pay off. Different from with Ben he was now gaining actual real duelling experience, where he did actually tire out.

It was close to dinner and Harry was heading towards the great hall, when he caught a glimpse of what seemed to be Snape and Malfoy arguing about something, though he couldn't make out what they were saying it seemed that Snape was angry with Malfoy, something which Harry had never seen happen in his 5 plus years here in Hogwarts. When they noticed Harry on the other side of the corridor heading towards the great hall he ceased their talking and watched him come closer. Harry didn't say anything as he passed them he didn't even look at them, but he could feel the glares that he got from both Snape and Malfoy.

When he arrived at the great hall he was greeted by his friends who where sitting at the Gryffindor table. They were all staring at him as if waiting for him to spill his guts, but Harry simply ignored them and ate his dinner.

"Well?" Ron was the first to break the silence.

"Well, What?" Harry asked as if he had no clue whatsoever about what his best friend was talking about.

"Oh honestly Harry," Hermione interrupted, "come off it won't you, we've been dying to hear how your duel went today."

Harry immediately moved his head closer towards his friends and said, "Not here, to many listeners, to many unknowns. Room of Requirements after dinner."

* * *

His friends immediately understood. Harry then decided to change the subject. "So what have you guys been up to?" he asked with a crooked smile on his face.

Both Hermione and Ron looked a little embarrassed, that was always a good way for him to change the subject. After some silence Harry asked his friends how if they felt the effects of the potions already. Both Ron and Hermione answered positively, Ron experienced that things would stay in his head longer and that he could remember as clear as possible. Hermione told Harry that she was quicker in solving questions in Arithmacy and with ancient runes she knew almost all the translations she had read after taking the potion by heart.

It wasn't long before dinner was over, everyone headed slowly towards their common rooms, tomorrow they had classes and they needed to get to bed early. Some even had last minute homework that they needed to finish.

Harry, Ron and Hermione headed towards the Room of Requirements. When they arrived there they found 3 very comfortable looking chairs facing each other in front of a fireplace. After they sat down Harry started to explain how the duel went and how he had lost 3 times.

"Oh yeah, Professor Finnegan is in the order." Harry commented before he finished.

"What?" both of his friends seemed shocked. "Since when?"

"I don't know, but in September I asked professor Dumbledore whether or not he was already in the order and he replied that I would be long before he would be recruited." Harry explained.

"But Harry how do you know?" Hermione asked his best friend. "I mean did he tell you?"

"You remember the declino spell that I thought you guys don't you? Well I showed it to Dumbledore so he could show it to the order and even those in the ministry that he would trust." Harry paused a little, " Well professor Finnegann used it against me, which means that he's a part of the order, a brilliant deduction don't you think?"

"Are you planning on going back next Sunday to do it again?" Ron asked.

"Off course, I'm getting really valuable information and practice there. I'm even thinking of doing a duelling session in DA once a month. What do you guys think?"

Immediately Ron was excited but Hermione had her reservations, after some convincing that they would play it safe she reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Before they knew it November had ended and they were moving towards December. They had one more Hogsmeade trip, the first weekend of december where Harry would be able to see Remus once again. It had been close to 5 months and he missed the last of the marauders.

The Quidditch mach between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff was a fun one to watch but Harry thought that Gryffindor would beat them any time of the day. Ravenclaw won the match.

Everything was going great, well not everything, Harry still didn't know what Snape and Malfoy were up to. But he would find out sooner or later he thought to himself. Knowing Malfoy wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut. Harry did still track him with the map, but no such luck.

* * *

Monday morning Harry woke up once again early. He wondered, why it was that he seem to go to bed and wake up after 6-7 hours of sleep and still not feel tired and have energy in plenty. At first he thought that the reason he was waking up early was because of Voldemort, but then it hit him, he had taken the power potion after all. But then why didn't the other wake up earlier? Anyway there were a lot of unanswered questions, he decided to head for the shower and then towards breakfast.

He had a lot to do today. Classes with Snape another talk with McGonagall about animagus transformation, Defence Association had their first duelling session, he was also planning on going in the book, but for a longer period of time. Months to be precise, he wanted to learn the Magic potion as well as he could. He didn't want to make any mistakes. Also he wanted to work on duelling, he was sick of losing to both professor Finnegan and Ben. Off course against Ben he had very little chance of winning and I would still take him some years he thought.

Harry also started noticing a lot of girls in his house and in other houses. He greeted some by having a word, mostly those in DA, others he greeted by smiling. All the conversing with the opposite sex made him more comfortable with them and more confident in himself. Things with Lavender where improving, he even thought that he would have asked her out for hogsmeade weekend if he wasn't going to meet with Remus at 15.

As always this early in the morning the great hall was nearly empty, but breakfast was being served none the less. After eating some breakfast he decided to write a letter to Glabtook.

Dear Glabtook,

I hope everything is well, 'garitachk tehad kekechsa', I

hope that is the correct way to say it, what I meant was

just in chase there is a misunderstanding is 'prosperity

be sanctified upon you'.

Anyway, what I'm writing for is that I want you to take

100 million galleons from vault 127 and open 2 new vaults

and put 50 million in each, each vault should also have 20

key extra next to the original key.

I will come and get these keys myself, and we will discuss

the finer points of these accounts. Under no circumstances

should these by given to anyone else but me.

Thank you in advance

Harry Potter.

After reviewing the letter he send Hedwig on her way while he himself returned back to great hall where he found his friend having breakfast. They were chatting loudly. Some minor greetings and some small talk later, Harry found himself accompanied by Hermione heading towards Snape's classroom in the dungeons.

"Well if it isn't our celebrity scar-head and our now-it-all mudblood." They heard Malfoy make a comment. Backed by Crab and Boyle and accompanied by Pansy, who was literally hanging on Malfoy.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and suddenly Harry started laughing shortly followed by giggling from Hermione.

"What's so funny St-Potter?" Draco asked irritated at the laughing this wasn't the reaction that he expected.

"I've known you for, what, 6 years now Malfoy. Is that the best you can do? I mean I knew you where dumb and that your father bought you through everything, but you're not even worth the dirt on my shoes." Harry replied clearly intending to hurt him with words.

Malfoy got really angry and reached for his wand but Harry was quicker and had his already pointed at the death eater wanabe.

"What's the meaning of this? What's happening here?" Harry knew he was in trouble even though he was right, that didn't matter with Snape.

"Potter tried to attack me professor." Malfoy shouted.

Hermione was about to interrupt and come to Harry's defence, Harry motioned her to stay quiet.

"Is this true?" Snape asked not to confirm, but to get a rise out of Harry.

When Harry didn't answer, he gave him 2 days of detention to be served starting tomorrow and took 20 points from Gryffindor.

During class Snape made comments about Harry and Gryffindor, but mostly about Harry and how he had suspicions that he was cheating and that it wasn't going to take long before he caught him.

After class Hermione asked Harry why he didn't defend himself to which Harry replied, "What and get a week worth of detention and 50 points of?" to which Hermione said nothing the day progressed quite fast and Harry even managed to talk with the rare Runespoor they were exploring this lesson. They promised some of their eggs for Harry. Harry told this to Hagrid and also asked him if he could keep them and try to make them hatch. Hagrid happily agreed and said that it would be his pleasure. The Runespoor was from a friend that had lent it to him and was an extremely rare find. If Harry could manage to obtain a few, even it were eggs, he thought that his Christmas had come early.

During the rest of the lessons he had fun and astronomy was easy, sometimes he wondered what he was doing here when he could already take his NEWTs and get out of here. No doubt he would be cable of a O in all the classes he was taking.

In Transfiguration, he was bored as he and Hermione were the first to finish with the assignment, Ron wasn't to far behind. McGonagall was impressed.

After class Harry stayed behind to talk to McGonagall who was a bit surprised to see him. "What can I do for you mister Potter?" she inquired curiously.

"Professor I was wondering if you could do me a favour. I was thinking of becoming a multi-animagus, but I need to go through a long process of transfigurations into different kinds of animals. And since you are the only one qualified in transfiguration I thought I'd ask you, it would be safer."

"Mister Potter, I still feel that it is to soon for you to be attempting, however even if I did transfigurate you into an animal of any kind you would not be able to retain your memory during the transfiguration." McGonagall lectured.

"That's not entirely true is it, I seem to remember that Malfoy tried to run for the dungeons, when the fake Moody transfigurated him into a ferret. If one had enough intellect he would he would be able to retain his memories, no?" Harry gave an counter argument, "I'm not saying I'm a genius, but I think I can fairly say that I'm smarter than Malfoy." He let out a small chuckle. "Besides why don't you try to transfigurate me into something small and controllable, if it doesn't work we can simply cease our training." Harry surprised himself about the explanation, the argument and his own intellect on the matter.

Needless to say Harry wasn't the only one surprised, McGonagall seemed more surprised than him and spoke after absorbing the explanation, "I'll discuss this matter with the headmaster and let you know about it. Good day mister Potter." She quickly dismissed him before he could say anything. Harry seemed to have gotten McGonagall thinking.

* * *

Harry went to the great hall to eat, where he found his friends, he was going to go into the book once again to do some duelling with Ben and to learn some healing spells. Since today was the day that DA members were going to duel, he had already produced some potions if there were small injuries or fatigues, but he wanted to make sure just in chase.

When he entered the book he was greeted by Ben, after exchanging some pleasantries about what he was up to. Talking to Ben was a great way to let out some steam for Harry.

"This professor Snape, really doesn't seem to have it in for." Ben told him after Harry finished his story.

"More like he hates my guts." Harry replied.

"Why then do you keep going to his classes?"

"What do you mean?" Harry was really curious as to where he was going with this.

"What I mean, my dear Harry, is why don't you drop out of his class, you would enjoy the spare time and it's not like you don't learn enough about potions here, I'm sure you are already way past NEWT-level now. I think only one more year of training and you could go to the headquarters of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers and take your mastery in potions."

"You mean you actually have to take a test?" Harry asked real surprised.

"Well yeah, i read it in one of those book you copied, how else can one become potions master." Ben said as if he was only stating the obvious.

This made Harry wonder, but soon afterwards he laughed internally, if he got a mastery in potions before he lest Hogwarts, Snape would go green of envy and hatred.

They continued to do their training and Harry duelled Ben more a hundred times, which he all lost, to him Ben was like a duelling god. Harry could tell that duelling Ben was like duelling 3 professor Finnegan's. Off course Ben never duelled at his max, he made sure he left Harry room to grow. So he wouldn't feel inadequate, discussing duels was also a part of their day to day actions.

Harry, only intended to spent only a month in the book but it was already past that and he had no intention of leaving. He still hadn't learned any useful healing spell. So after he asked Ben about it, he told Harry that he was already working on a very powerful spell that could heal almost anything.

Working on the spell together they were finished faster and they felt really satisfied, they even managed to test it on a rat and then even on a pig, both tranfigurated from a cup off course. The only real problem was the name, Harry wanted to go with 'healing spell' or something of the sorts, but Ben convinced that Latin names would be more dramatic and would have a deeper a effect on people and make it feel like an ancient lost spell. The spell 'Reversum Vulnus' called could heal almost any physical wound but would not be able to do anything about internal injury, brain damage or illness. It was a difficult one to cast and required some concentration, which meant that it would not be very useful on the battle field if you couldn't perform it blindly. Harry got it down in 2 days.

Off course Ben knew more minor spell, that he thought Harry. Harry wasn't surprised after all this man had co-founded St-Mungo's.

After some more training, studying and talking he left the book 2,5 months later.

* * *

Harry sat there in the dormitory collecting himself when he heard Hermione shout his name. "Harry there you are, come on DA is about to start in 10 minutes, today is going to be though with all the duelling." She said lecturingly, her gaze fixed on Harry.

They walked down to the common room where they say all the Gryffindor member of DA waiting for Harry. No need for any suspicious sneaking, after all they had the approval of both professors Dumbledore and Finnegan.

When he entered the Room he say some people already there and many arriving. When the entire body was complete Harry motioned for silence and spoke. "Fellow members, today I have decided that we are going to duel." Immediately there were murmurs.

"Could you have been more dramatic?" Hermione pinched Harry and rolled her eyes.

"What I meant to say was, we will be duelling each other in practise, nothing lethal just minor curses and hexes. Just to give you a feel for it, now please find someone you feel is at the same level as you. I will walk around and give pointers. After each duel, take 10 minutes to rest and discuss the duel, also be extra careful, nothing dangerous, if someone does use it, he or she will be banned from DA." His last comment scared some of the students, and also earned him a small grin from both Ron and Hermione.

Harry thought of a place where almost 60 people could duel with sufficient space and immediately got a round the size of a Quidditch field. Everyone grouped in pairs and started to duel. Harry slowly walked throughout the room giving pointers and discussing along when he was watching a duel from two 4th years on the other side of the room with his back towards the door when he red flare spell shot by his right side. He quickly turned around only to find Hermione had fired it with someone laying on the ground.

Thinking quickly on his feet, he cast a sonorous on his voice and yelled, "STOP DUELLING."

Immediately everyone stopped and noticed what was going on. Harry sprinted to the scene of the accident and saw what was happening. Hannah Abbott was lying on the ground bleeding from the stomach, from what seemed to be a deep cut. Susan Bones was standing next to her crying. Hermione and Ron both looked worried and everyone crowded the scene.

Thinking of things to do, Harry immediately cast the reversum vulnus on Hannah. The blood was everywhere on the floor and on Hannah. Harry also shot a scourgify on her to clean the blood. After that he clearly saw that the cut was closed. Everyone was gawping at him from the spell he had just used to heal Hannah.

"Hannah, how are you feeling?" he quickly inquired, "Can you get up?"

"Yeah, i think i can." She tried but she felt weak. And wobbled a little, but was caught by Harry.

"Hannah I'm really sorry, i didn't mean to…" Susan tried to explain. Harry had already used Legimency on her and knew hat had happened. "I don't want to be banned…please believe me I didn't mean to…"

"Not now," harry interrupted, "we need to get her to the infirmary, she has lost a lot of blood. Hermione go get Dumbledore and tell him to come to the infirmary, Ron you go get McGonagall, Zacharias go get Sprout, Ernie help get Hannah to the infirmary. Susan you come with us. Everyone DA has ended see you next class."

As if a in the military everyone complied with Harry's commands, not wanting to make matters worse by using a spell on her, they carried her to the infirmary, which was quite a way from the seventh floor to the first. When they arrived there, madam Pomfrey came rushing and told them to lay her on the bed.

"What happened?" she asked looking a Harry directly while scanning Hannah with her wand.

Before he could answer, Susan started sobbing, "It's all my fault…."

"She was hit by a cutting curse in the abdominal, I've stopped the bleeding and healed the wound, but she has lost a lot of blood. Perhaps a blood replenishing potion, i don't know if there is something internally though."

After Harry finished he noticed that madam Pomfrey was already heading towards her office to get some potions, when she returned Harry only noticed a blood replenishing potion and a pepper-up potion. After drinking Hannah colour which was off seemed to return to normal. Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief.

Not 2 minutes later Professors Sprout and McGonagall came into the infirmary with Zacharias and Ron follow behind. They asked what happened and Hannah was crying. As Harry opened his mouth to speak Dumbledore entered with Hermione.

"First off all I want you to know that I take full responsibility." This statement shocked all the DA-members. Hannah tried to protest, but Harry ignored her and told what happened. He looked at Dumbledore and his professor immediately understood that it was ok for him to use Occlumency on Harry.

Once the explanations were done, Hannah told them that it was her fault and that Harry warned them not to use anything dangerous, but she used the cutting hex to shock Hannah and that she didn't even aim at her and that Susan ran to the place where she had shot the hex. It was all an accident.

Professor Sprout was angry, well as angry as Harry had ever seen the happy and always cheerful witch. She deducted 20 points from Susan and gave her a week worth of detention with Hagrid. Everything turned out well and McGonagall, to his suprise didn't give Harry any detention or take any points of, but commended him for his clear-headedness.

Everything in the end turned out well, as it was nearing curfew McGonagall told Ron and Hermione to go to the tower. Zacharias follow Sprout back to their common room. While both Susan and Ernie chose to stay with Hannah who was ordered to stay the night. Dumbledore asked Harry to stay behind and discuss something.

* * *

When they entered Madam Pomfrey's office Dumbledore cast a silencing spell on it so their conversation remained silent. "Harry, I wanted to once again commend you for your clear-headedness and I wanted to asked you about the spell you used on Miss Abbott"

"Oh, that one, it's the Reversum vulnus, I wanted to come and show you tomorrow, it's a spell that heals almost any physical injury, but cant do anything about internal injuries."

"I've have never heard of such spell, in all my years as…" madam Pomfrey interrupted.

"That's because I just invented it. It's really a useful spell during battle and sorts."

"You've what?" both professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey asked shocked.

After some explanations, Harry showed the spell to his professors. He told professor who got the spell immediately 'same conditions', who simply nodded. Madam Pomfrey got the spell after and half an hour as she was a qualified healer. McGonagall didn't get it soon , but Harry told her that with her skills and concentration it would only take 6 hours at the most.

* * *

After going to the common room where his best friends were talking, they discussed what had happened. Hermione complimented Harry on how he handled things. After promising to show them the spell he had used on Hannah he went to bed. He still had two detentions with Snape which he dreaded.

* * *

The following to days were the most dreadful yet this year, Snape made him clear the caldrons in his classroom without magic. The second day he had even used his most subtle Legimency on Harry, well as subtle as Snape could get Harry thought to himself. Using his full Occlumency he tossed Snape out of his, which seemed to surprise him and he immediately dismissed him from detention.

'What was that about' Harry thought, motioning to himself to keep an eye on Snape.

* * *

Classes went by easy, with no real difficulties. When the next DA-meeting came it was once again Harry standing in front of some 60 people.

"Well before we start our session," Harry said speaking wit a sonorus "we need to discuss the matter of what happened last week, which by now everyone is familiar with. I told you guys that the use of anything dangerous would lead to the ban of that person." Susan immediately looked to the ground as her face fell. "However, after going through what happened I feel that she should be allowed to stay. The final decision on this matter is up to Hannah, but we will vote as to how we feel on the matter. Everyone that wants Susan to stay please raise your hand." Every member including Harry had raised his or her hand. "Well Hannah you know our views on the matter, what do you stay?"

Hannah told him that Susan could stay and that she had already forgiven her. Everyone cheered and clapped. This DA session was relaxing and there were some laughing. Harry showed them only mild curses and hexes, which they mastered fairly quickly.

* * *

Harry was up early, today was a special day he had an Hogsmeade trip plus he was going to see Remus again after more than five months of absence. He was happy on the one hand, but nervous on the other, because seeing Remus also meant that he was going to be confronted by memories of Sirius.

After a quick shower and some time putting on some of his more beautiful clothes than those that he usually wore. He went down to the great hall for some breakfast. Remus had asked him to meet him around 15 in the Three Broomsticks, but knowing Remus Harry figured that he was going to be there at 3 o'clock sharp. Harry could help but think that Remus chose that time so he could still enjoy his Hogsmeade-weekend.

He didn't want to bother Ron and Hermione so they could at least do something romantic. So he decided to try and 'hit' on some girls. He thought to himself that he could ask Lavender for drink, but he didn't actually want to.

At breakfast he found at least over a hundred pair of eyes staring at him in his good clothing. He chuckled to himself and thought that he might have to wear these kind of cloaks more often.

* * *

Things proceeded quickly as he found himself feeling hungry with Ron and Hermione by his side and some supplies and books in his hands. They went into the Three Broomsticks to eat something, which was quite full. They found a table none the less. They ordered some things to eat and drank some butterbeer. More and more members of DA greeted them and before they knew it was two thirty and Harry had an half hour left. His two friends let him and he sat there waiting for Remus who arrived 10 minutes early.

Harry immediately gave Remus a hug, "Remus how have you been?"

Remus seemed surprised by Harry behaviour, but answered that he was fine. They talked a little before Harry pulled out 2 vials.

"Remus. Do you trust me?" Harry asked looking with his green eyes.

"With my life, cub." Remus answered, Harry flinched internally, cub was something Sirius used to say.

"Then drink these, I'll explain after you drink them"

Remus poured the two down as quickly as he could. "Now what did I just drink?" he asked looking curiously at Harry.

Harry moved closer and whispered, "What you just drank are the Smart and Power potions, one nearly doubles the drinkers intelligence and the other nearly doubles the drinkers strength, the effects are permanent."

"Harry, how did you get these potions." Remus asked shooked.

"I can't say." Harry replied.

"But Harry …."

"DEATH EATHER! DEMENTORS!" someone yelled outside.

* * *

Author's note: well here it is, hope you enjoy it. I just bought a new house and had to do some renovation plus work and studies, I had around 2-3 hours a day to eat, shower, check mails and stuff…I had some difficulties writing this chapter, some things I thought weren't right to use. Anyway the duel was my favourite thing to write. Next chapter could take some time depending on how I'm getting to spend my time. If I have a lot of free time like in march expect chapters by the week if not expect them in once every 2-3 weeks. Again I'm really sorry about the late update.

I really need a beta reader 2 actually, so I've decided to organise a competition. Whoever draws the best picture of 'Ben' or his 'cottage' based upon my description in chapter one gets to be it. Interested send your drawing to my email address of the day: - paradise is under our mothers' feet - Islamic saying


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: demeanour death dinner, method mentor mortis**

**--**

"DEATH EATHER!! DEMENTORS!!" someone yelled outside. You could hear everyone outside panicking. No wonder, there were only third year students there.

"WHAT?" Remus shouted, then he suddenly got a cold feeling and he remembered the night he was bitten by Feynir Greyback, then images shifted to the night when he heard that James and Lily were dead. "Harry, stay behind me. We need to …"

Before he could finish he was saying Harry stood up and shouted "PATRONUS", at first he thought to himself that Harry must have panicked, but to his amazement a silver stag slightly bigger and brighter than he remembered came out of Harry's wand.

"Go," Harry said to the stag, "secure the immediate environment."

"Harry what are you doing we can't fight against death eaters and Dementors alone." Remus managed, still amazed by Harry's patronus. Looking around he saw students and regulars in The Three Broomsticks huddled up in a corner.

Harry didn't listen to Remus and shouted. "Madam Rosmerta," he didn't get an answer, "MADAM ROSMERTA" he shouted again, the witch who was cowering in the corner with the students and the regulars, stood up a looked a Harry. "I need you to contact the ministry and tell them what is happening. Either floo them or go over there."

Madam Rosmerta immediately collected herself and rushed herself to the fireplace. Grabbed a good handful floopowder and left for the ministry. The last thing she heard before a green flame enclosed her entire body was Harry shouting "FAWKES".

Immediately Fawkes appeared inside The Three Broomsticks thrilling the Phoenix's song. Everyone in the room immediately relaxed and got a little more courage. Then he landed on Harry's shoulder nibbling Harry's ear. Once again before Remus could say anything Harry once again spoke.

"Fawkes, I need you to give this message to Dumbledore immediately, please." He handed him a piece of parchment that he had written on only a few seconds before. The magical bird grabbed the folded parchment in his talons and immediately disappeared once again.

"Remus we need to go out there and help as much people as we can." Harry had turned to the last of the marauders, who was a bit phased by Harry's clear headedness and effectiveness given the situation.

Remus on the other hand had a different idea, "No Harry it's too dangerous, we need to wait till the order or the ministry gets here." He said while grabbing Harry's arm.

"No Remus," Harry snapped, "Ron, Hermione, Ginny, everyone is out there. I'm not loosing anyone anymore. I'm going whether you're coming or not." He gained back control of his arm and was looking at Remus with angry eyes.

Remus in contrast had a sad look on is face as he was being pierced by Harry's emerald green eyes and said, "Ok Harry, but we need to be extremely careful."

When they walked out the door, they saw Harry's stag patronus disappearing. They looked left and the path towards Hogwarts was clear. There were no Dementors or Death eaters, however when they looked right they saw complete chaos. Some houses were on fire, Dementors were flying over the rooftops, Death eaters were shouting spells left and right. There were some 200 Dementors and some 100 death eaters, causing the destruction in the only fully Wizarding village in the whole of the Isles, only about 300 feet away.

Harry's heart was beating very fast now. He ignored it and concentrated on what he had to do. Looking at Remus he spoke once again. "Remus I need you to cover me, while I cast my patronus."

As Harry cast his patronus, he didn't see the shock on Remus' face. Not only did Remus see the last remnant of his best friends cast the patronus charm with only 'Patronus' as an incantation, but it was bigger and brighter than he remembered. Soon he forgot to get in a position where he could properly defend Harry, as memories of his Hogwarts years filled his head and he became nostalgic.

Harry himself was also surprised by his own patronus. This time he had used his Occlumency skills to block out most of the effects of the Dementors sucking the joy and happiness out of his body. He had then, using this skill, recalled a grouping of happy memories, whereas before he used only one single happy memory. Prongs was now almost double his original size.

The Dementors upon seeing and feeling the size of the Patronus immediately fled, leaving the death eaters behind. It was just then that Remus was woken from his shock.

A death eater shot a purple coloured curse at Harry, who himself used a Protego spell to block the curse, but also chose to dodge it. The shield didn't break though. However Harry was angry with Remus, something he thought he would never be. Angry at the fact that someone, who had thought Defence Against the Dark Arts, would get spaced out while there was a full blown attack going on at that very instant.

"REMUS! Pay attention! Please… we don't have time for you to be shocked. I'll explain everything later, I promise."

Remus shook his head, as if to clear his mind and cursed himself internally. Immediately he began observing his surroundings. There were some brave people fighting the huge army of Voldemort's loyal servants.

There were four death eaters closing in on them, shooting curses, hexes and unforgivables at them. Remus and Harry were dodging and blocking like crazy. Suddenly the bone crushing curse that Harry shot, hit a death eater in the chest which caused him to drop on the spot, while the stunning spell that Remus had cast hit one in the shoulder.

All of a sudden it was two on two and it was down to individual duelling. Remus was worried for Harry, he had never really duelled one on one before, except for maybe in school. This was the fact why during his own duel he lost his composure. He didn't have time to worry about anyone besides himself, because his opponent was a though one. They were duelling for a just about a minute when his opponent got hit by a stunner on the side. The caster had been Harry, whose own opponent incidentally was already lying on the ground motionless.

Remus didn't have time to express his amazement, because Harry woke him from his daze. "Remus we need to help the students and people who are being targeted by the death eaters, we need to save as much people as we can, plus we need to find Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville."

"All right Harry, but we need to be careful so we don't get hurt" Remus replied. He knew very well that he couldn't stop Harry from going after his friends to save them even if he wanted to.

When they looked a little further they saw a group of Hogwarts student being tortured by some death eaters. Harry nodded to Remus as if understanding what he thought. Remus was going to take the guy on the right while Harry was taking the one on the left. The 2 death eaters were oblivious to their presence, so they got stunned almost instantaneously.

Harry checked on the students, who incidentally where Slytherins, which didn't really matter to him. Remus was in a defensive position looking out for possible death eaters and without looking at the students he was the first to speak, "Are you guys all right?"

There was a general positive response and Harry spoke out, "Can you guys walk?" he asked in a hurry, casting healing spells on cuts and bruises of several Slytherins. Two of them couldn't, but Harry told the other 3 to take them to the Tree Broomsticks. He also told them that the place was safe and that the Dementors where gone.

Making sure the Slytherin students walked the 50 feet distance safely, Harry and Remus continued. A little ahead near Honeydukes there was a grouping of 15 students forming a line against 7 death eaters. Harry noticed that some of the students were members of DA. Behind them were 20 other Hogwarts students, mostly third years taking cover.

Getting in to position without the death eaters noticing, Harry conjured a large rock for Remus and himself to take cover behind. They immediately began firing upon the death eaters. Flanked the death eaters lost their only advantage they over the students, experience. Two death eaters got hit by stunning spells that were fire by the students. Remus managed to get one also.

Harry then spoke to Remus, "Remus, you need to apparate next to those students and assist them by giving them commands."

Seeing the look of concern upon the face of the werewolf, he looked confidently into his eyes and assured him, "Go, Please, I'll be fine." Then he diverted his attention back to the death eaters and shot a stunning spell at on of them.

Remus crouched and with a loud crack apparated just behind the DA-members. Some third years panicked and Remus found that there were wands now trained on him. "Relax, I'm an ally, Remus Lupin, I'm a former DADA professor, I thought at Hogwarts 3 years ago." assuring some, convincing others of who he was. Most of the DA-members remembered the professor and were glad to finally have a adult helping out. "I'm here to help, listen very carefully; I need everyone to focus their wand firing on the ones in the centre with the next shot. The defending students complied and immediately the two masked men in the centre dropped on the floor, no longer able to withstand the onslaught of 15 simultaneous curses and hexes.

Harry on the other hand was casting blocking spells all the time or dodging the ones he didn't recognize. He was currently having a very difficult time. Every once in a while he barely got a flatus absentis in there but he was stretching himself also the spell he cast didn't hit anyone as he was casting it wildly without really targeting. After 4 minutes of dodging and spell blocking, they seemed to have stopped coming his way. When he looked towards the death eaters, none seemed to have left standing as they were all on the ground. Remus, the DA-members and the other students had taken care of them.

After gathering himself and getting a clear look at his surroundings making sure that no one else was around to get him while he was not looking, he carefully moved towards the defending group to accompany them. When he finally got there, he spoke looking at everyone "Is everyone all right?" There were some nods and some even got a 'yes' out.

Harry was about to open his mouth to speak again when Remus interrupted, "I need you guys to carefully move towards 'the 3 Broomsticks', you'll be safe there. The aurors should be arriving any minute now." This gave most of the students in the group a hopeful look on there faces. Thet then finally began to move towards the safer place Remus had indicated.

"Has anyone of you seen Ron or Hermione?" Harry asked the group, anxious to here even the smallest word about his friends.

"The last time I saw them was before the attack began, they had just come into Zonka's as I was leaving. Longbottom, Lovegood and Weasley's younger sister was also with them." Frederick White, a seventh year Ravenclaw spoke up to answer Harry's question.

"Thanks" replied Harry, turning the back of his head towards the group, and then in the space of one second he turned his head around once again. "I need you guys to re-stun and bind every death eater you see on you way back towards the three Broomsticks."

The students from DA nodded and acknowledged the command and moved once again towards their safe heaven. Harry who watched the group leave turned himself towards Zonka's. The building was under heavy fire and Harry was worried.

'What if something had happened' he thought to himself. When they where just about to head out towards Zonka's, someone apparated besides them. In an instant Harry had his wand on the newcomer who incidentally didn't make a sound when he appeared besides him.

Approximately 15 minutes earlier

The headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore was reading some parchments that reported about a peculiar student. Because unlike any student, this one was special, yes, he was special in so many ways that the headmaster with his gathered wisdom of 150 years could not describe it. He was reading with a smile on his face and the familiar twinkle in his eyes. Harry James Potter, was acing all his classes, was a successful quidditch captain for Gryffindor house and was also teaching other students in an the Defence Against the Dark Arts as an extracurricular activity. Not only did this DA help other students improve with their studies and practical DADA, it also improved inter house relation here at Hogwarts. He did silently hope that more Slytherins would join the group to even out the odds.

His attention was diverted from the parchments when his familiar Fawkes suddenly disappeared from his perch. Not 30 seconds had passed when the magical creature re-appeared on his desk with a note in his claws. Knowing fully that his phoenix would not go to just anyone who would call him, he quickly grabbed the note. Upon opening it the Hogwarts headmaster immediately shot into action.

_There is an attack going on in Hogsmeade, Death Eaters and Dementors. I'm at the Tree Broomstick with Remus, were going out to help._

_Harry_

He walked towards the fireplace in his office and proceeded to floocall professor McGonagall he explained the situation to her that there was an attack going on in Hogsmeade and that she needed to alert the order of what was going on as soon as possible. He then used Fawkes to transport him to the infirmary and explained to her that she needed to make preparations; because there might be a lot of injured coming in. He then continued to notify the other heads of the houses. They were to defend the gates of Hogwarts and Hogwarts itself and help any students that were coming their way.

Then he asked Fawkes to teleport himself once again, to the three Broomsticks. When he arrived there, he saw some shocked faces of both students and patrons, but in general everyone seemed to be fine. There were no grave injuries, well except a couple of Slytherins, but that was nothing a night in the infirmary couldn't fix. Fawkes immediately let out his thrilling voice and once again everyone in the 3 Broomsticks seemed to start relaxing as courage started to fill their hearts.

Albus double checked on the students who seemed to be fine more or less. Some people told him that Harry Potter was out there accompanied by someone called 'Remus' as they had understood from their shouting earlier. The Slytherins said that they were being tortured, however that Harry and Remus had saved them from their assailants and had told them to go to the Three Broomsticks and that this would be a safe place to hide at.

As the headmaster stepped outside looking towards his right he saw that there were a large number of students heading his way, no doubt also rescued by Harry and Remus. He told them that they should take all the students that were inside the Three Broomsticks and head towards the school, he also told them that they should be cautious on the way. When he looked beyond the students he saw Harry and Remus standing behind a large conjured rock. Without a moments pause he immediately apparated besides them.

After seeing Harry's wand trained on him and letting them absorb the fact he was the one standing besides them he spoke up.

"Give me an update." He ordered Remus, totally ignoring Harry. Who himself had never heard the headmaster use that kind of a tone before. He also saw an angry look upon his face that he hadn't ever seen before even when he was duelling Voldemort last year in the Ministry of Magic.

"The Dementors are gone, Harry's Patronus took care of that," at this comment the headmasters face seemed to brighten up a little. "Hogwarts students are scattered all over town. Harry send Madam Rosemerta to the ministry, they should be arriving any minute now. Hermione, Ron, Ron's sister Ginny, Longbottom and Lovegood are in Zonka's. We were just about to go to their aid, when you arrived. What do you suggest we should do?"

"Remus you take care of the left, I'll take care of the right, be cautious, don't start firing unless I shoot first." Dumbledore gave instructions just like Remus had asked.

"What about me?" Harry demanded.

"You're to stay here, it's too dangerous." Dumbledore answered.

"I won't, I'm capable of defending myself, in case you haven't noticed, and I did create the Declino spell that you've used." His last words profoundly shocked Remus to his very core.

'When did Harry learn to create such a Powerful spell? How? Not even I can do that and I had an O in Arithmacy.' He thought to himself as he felt the goose bumps sparkle up on his skin.

Dumbledore had a pensive look on his face and opened his mouth to speak, when Remus put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "He'll be fine, if something goes wrong we'll be there to help him." He argued for Harry for the first time since the attack began only an odd twenty minutes ago.

Harry was pleased in the trust that Remus was putting in him. "Very well." The headmaster nodded in approval. "I'll take the centre, Remus you take the left and Harry please take the right, but be careful," he lectured.

When they proceeded towards Zonka's they saw a dozen Death Eaters attacking the place, which looked like it could collapse at any minute. Dumbledore shot a spell that Harry didn't recognize and Remus Followed suit and shot a bone shattering curse, they were both on the mark and the 2 Death Eaters dropped on the floor. As the Death Eaters turned their attention towards both Remus and Dumbledore, Harry cast 'a Flatus Absentis' and then immediately afterwards a stunner. Between the 3 of them they had taken out 7 death eaters, 4 by Dumbledore, 2 by Remus and one by Harry's Flatus Absentis, when multiple 'cracks' were heard all over Hogsmeade. The aurors had started apparating into the battlefield. They looked to be small attack groups of not more than 4-5 Aurors, all wands out with the each of them covering each others backs.

Looking left and right Harry saw the Death Eaters either falling or fleeing. They couldn't keep up with the onslaught of spells not coming from ordinary wizards, but trained wizards that dealt were groomed to deal with situation like this one. After only 5 minutes or so the 'Dark Mark' was finally shot in the air and cracks suddenly started sounding all over the place.

In the five minutes that the aurors had arrived, the trio (meaning Albus, Remus and Harry) had taken care of the remaining 5 Death Eaters of the 12 they were facing. Hogsmeade itself was literally in chaos as people and children were lying around hurt of dead. Some houses were on fire.

With the help of the aurors and some order members that had arrived after the aurors had come, they were slowly and steadily put out the fires, when suddenly Harry's friend and some others stormed out of Zonka's.

"Guys are you all right?" he asked them with an excited tone but a distinct able worried look on his face.

Ron and Hermione both hugged them and said that they were fine. They had been in Zonka's when the attack started and they called everyone inside and formed a defence, which managed just barely, they were several students injured, for whom Dumbledore created a portkey directly to the inside of the infirmary. There was some talking going on in the group when the minister of magic and the head of the auror department showed up. Apparently no students were severely injured severely injured or dead and only four people were killed. This got Harry thinking and he dosed away from the conversation.

When Harry lifted his head back up again there was a hefty discussion going on between the headmaster and the minister of magic, about whiter or not aurors should be placed in Hogwarts. Harry had already decided that he would join the conversation, but he was now listening to minister Scrimgour.

"Dumbledore, you must allow me to post some auror guards within Hogwarts." The minister ever so slightly raised his voice to make his point come better across.

To which the headmaster calmly replied, "I can guaranty you that Hogwarts is safe minister, however I cannot stop you from placing aurors within the town of Hogsmeade." He subtly suggested hoping that the minister of magic would catch on to the hint and indeed do the very some thing.

"I think this action was done by Voldemort (Percy flinched) to install fear and chaos amongst the parents of the students that are currently attending Hogwarts. So that they will pull their children out of the safest place within the magical community, thus meaning they would be more vulnerable should an attack occur to their home. To divide and conquer so to speak." Hermione snorted a little at the muggle saying, which the others missed. "Minister you need to show the population that the response was quick and make clear that the attack was on Hogsmeade and not against Hogwarts. You should even take a page out of former minister Fudges' page and make full use of the media." Harry's little speech got the minister thinking and he excused himself from the discussion. Normally a person of Harry's age would not be allowed to speak and interfere in the business between the headmaster and the minister, however Harry's statue as the boy-who-lived compensated for that factor.

The group chatted on and Remus thought to himself 'When had Harry grown so much, was it because of the grief he felt over Sirius?' he was still not over the fact that all his childhood friends were dead and that the one he wanted dead was still at large. Just as they were about to retreat back to the compounds of the castle, reporters started popping out everywhere.

The minister and the head of the auror department were still with the group. Seeing that the boy-who-lived, the minister of magic and the headmaster of Hogwarts were together; the reporters overwhelmed them with questions.

The minister felt himself appointed and took the initiative he started to speak.

"Calm down people! One by one please, yes you there…" he pointed a reporter that was the most serious looking in the group.

"Mister Potter, are the rumours that you single-handedly took down 7 death eaters true?" the more than eager reporter asked.

Harry sighed to himself the battle ended barely fifteen minutes ago and they seemingly already knew what had happened. Harry loudly cleared his throat which got everyone's undivided attention, "The rumours that you have heard are just that, they're only rumours. I was in the Three Broomsticks, when someone screamed 'Dementors and Death Eaters', upon which I immediately cast the Patronus Charm. Then I asked for madam Rosmerta to go on and alert the ministry, after that I myself send a message to alert Headmaster Dumbledore. Then I went outside and saw that my Patronus had chased away the Dementors that were the nearest and I recast the spell to chase away all of the remaining Dementors. Afterwards I along with some friends engaged the death eaters that were assaulting everyone. It wasn't long before professor Dumbledore arrived, with him joining the fight, the enemy didn't even stand a chance. The death eaters fled with their tails between their legs when the ministry aurors arrived."

Dumbledore was amazed with Harry's ability of telling and simply the presence he held before a crowd. He was also impressed with the fact that although he told the reporters the truth, he left out important details that could raise questions and cause problems for others.

"Do you, Mister Potter, think that the newly appointed minister Scrimgour is doing a proper job?" asked another reporter.

This question was an awkward one, and the minister was intently looking at him. Harry paused a little trying to think of a way to fully exploit the question to his and the magical worlds full benefits.

"I think I'm far too young for politics," he smiled, to which everyone laughed "but so far I haven't seen or heard minister Scrimgour do anything wrong. He certainly is better than former minister Fudge, I mean that idiot tried to takeover Hogwarts, by allowing his undersecretary a free reign over the school, who punished students by using blood quills, harmed deputy head master McGonagall.

Several gasps could be heard throughout the reporters. "Seriously he denied the return of Voldemort for over a year". Several people gasped at the name of He-who-must-not-be-named. "But I guess we can only blame ourselves for appointing such an incompetent person as the minister of magic."

"Minister any reaction?" asks another woman.

The minister cleared his throat and spoke up, "We are now in time of war and we as a people need to stick to getter to insure that there will be a hopeful future for everyone, especially our kids. To insure that we have the upper hand, I've personally sped up the process of hiring and training potential aurors." As he finished you could see that the minister had practised the speech. All though it didn't answer any questions, it did in fact reassure many people of the Wizarding world.

Immediately another older reporter cut in and tried to steer the conversation, "Mr Potter, what do you think you-know-who tried to achieve with this attack?" she asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know who." Harry smiled at the woman and teased her, while anyone looking more closely could have sees the twinkle that Dumbledore had shining in his blue eyes.

"You know who I mean" the woman answered to Harry who in turn just kept a neutral face and faked not understanding. "What the do you think V…V…Vol…Voldemort" the reporter barely managed, "tried to achieve with this attack?"

"Who Knows?" Harry replied "Maybe fear, chaos, disarray? He is a coward." You could now just read the shock on everyone's face, even most of the aurors. "What? He isn't? He always lets other people do his work, taking care of his problems. He claims to be the heir of Slytherin, but his men today didn't hesitate a moment to attack students of the Slytherin house. Really, trying to get parents to take their children away from Hogwarts by attacking, Hogsmeade. Like anyone would be stupid enough to fall for that trick. Everyone knows that with headmaster Dumbledore here it's the safest place on the British Isles."

He was quickly interrupted by Dumbledore, "Mister Potter you're making this old man blush. I'm afraid ladies and gentlemen that it's getting late and that we most go and check on our student population to see if everything was all right."

After some time of trying to question Harry, everyone started to take their leave. All of the remaining students in Hogsmeade were escorted back to the school gates, where they were gathered by the heads of the houses to be escorted back to the school. Harry and the gang however made their way back along with Dumbledore, Remus, the minister and his aids.

When Harry was about to leave the main group to talk with his friends and Remus, the minister spoke up, "Mister Potter. I was wondering if we could talk. Perhaps if the headmaster allows us, we can use his office."

Harry told his friends to go ahead and that they should check in the common room if everyone is all right, he said that they should also talk to the DA-members. He told them that he would meet them there. He fully understood that Remus wouldn't be aloud to join in the conversation.

The time it took them to reach the Headmasters' office seemed long for Harry, mainly because he wanted to see Remus again.

Once inside the office the minister of magic spoke up: "Mister Potter you do realise that by openly calling Voldemort a coward you will have made him specifically come after you. He will target you, it's like signing your death warrant."

"I don't care" Harry replied, "its not like he hasn't come after me before, so I won't be surprised there. Besides with him preoccupied with me you'll have more breathing space and more time to prepare. You'll be able to train more aurors."

Then they proceeded to spend the next half an hour discussing Harry's own safety and the safety of the Wizarding world in general. When discussing his personal safety Harry reassured the minister by saying that he was going to be fine. "After all," he paused "Professor Dumbledore is here to watch out for me."

When they were nearing the end Harry spoke once again. "On another note, I got a letter from Ragnok the head goblin. He said that 'a suitable location has been found and the proper lay out has been dugout. He also told me to expect it to be ready around June-July. Now if you'll excuse me, I have people to see, friends to meet." With that he got up to leave.

"Off course, Dumbledore please excuse us" the minister spoke, "we need to head back to Hogsmeade and check on things there. Also I feel that there will be quite a few angry letters even some Howlers coming your way from concerned parents. Good Day."

"Good Day minister." Dumbledore replied. "Harry could you please stay behind, there is something that I need to talk to you about."

When the minister and his aids left, the headmaster spoke once again. "Harry you do realise the gravity of the situation that you've put yourself in, don't you?"

"I know, but if he focuses on me a lot more people will be safe. Now Professor, I really like to see Remus again before he leaves and I'm forced back into the common room." Harry said hoping that he would get a chance to explain everything to Remus.

"I'm afraid that Remus has already left the school. He has Order business to attend to." Harry got disappointed at this and decided that he would explain everything later to Remus. He took consolation in the fact that he got to see him and that he was able to give him both the potions. Harry took his leave and as he descended though the stairs of past the Gargoyle he thought to himself 'How did Dumbledore know a connection to the school itself perhaps.

As he walked through the halls of Hogwarts, he saw that they were deserted and he headed back towards the tower where the Gryffindor's common room is situated. When he entered through the Fat Lady, he was greeted by cheers as if he had just won the Quidditch Cup.

Apparently everyone knew what had happened by way of the gang, who got their story of what had happened through way of Remus before he had left.

As a result everyone from first year till seventh wanted to come to the DA-meetings. Harry then told them that he would see and let them know afterwards. After a while it was getting late and everyone started to scatter to their dorms and their respective group. Well everyone except Ron and Hermione who wanted to talk to Harry about what had happened, but Harry declined saying that he was exhausted.

"Well I'm off to bed, don't snog too much you guys." He said, incidentally making both his friends blush.

As soon as Harry laid his head on the cushion he went to sleep, just to be woken back up by around 2 o'clock in the night by a vision of an utterly furious Voldemort. For the first time ever he was able to go back to sleep with a smile on his face.

The following morning Harry woke up early and revitalized. He took a shower, got dressed, and checked on all his room mates, who were all indecently sleeping. He descended to the common room, but no one was there. So he proceeded to head down to the great hall. It was a quarter past seven and the hall was completely empty of students. The only one who was there was professor Flitwick. After a slight nod to one and other, Harry sad down and began to eat. He felt himself to be quite hungry. While he was eating, students poured in and each of them greeted Harry. It didn't matter if they are from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or even Slytherin for that matter. However Harry did notice that when more suspicious members of the Slytherin house came in and the greetings from the Slytherins stopped. It wasn't long before the hall was full and buzzing about the attack from yesterday.

They were halfway through eating lunch when the owls flew in with the morning mail. It would seem that the owls would be busy the next couple of days. Harry knew that he wouldn't get any. He did however get the newspaper 'The Daily Prophet'. It was one of the thickest versions that Harry had ever seen. He paid the owl and it was well on it's way.

The paper itself was full of headlines: "You-know-who's plans are foiled by Harry Potter", "Potter saves Slytherins", "People who hate The-boy-who-lived, where are they now?", "Hogsmeade attack, 21 Death Eaters captured!"

The centrepiece was however: "The Dark Lord a coward? Potter says YES!" it had a photo with the minister, the headmaster and Harry himself on it. So Harry began reading that one.

"_After the attack of yesterday on Hogsmeade, in a press conference held by Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour, the boy-who-lived called you-know-who a coward. What is Harry Potter trying to do? Will he challenge the dark lord to a duel? Please read on at page 3-4."_

The week that followed the events was one, where Harry was once again the talk of the school, he couldn't turn a corner and he heard his name. During this time Lavender was eyeing him even more.

The classes were easier to take, after the event the teachers lessened their study load. It seemed only fair to the hospitalised students. Who, with the help of the school nurse, were recovering fairly quickly. Harry had even seen couple of the parents that were allowed to visit during there stay in the school hospital. Most of them gave have a solemn nod, but a few came to him to shake his hand.

Suddenly before he knew it he had once again entered the Book of Power and was going through what happened with Ben. He told him that on the outside world they were nearing Christmas. They duelled quite a lot, learned a few spells from books. Mainly they spend time analysing things that had happened.

Harry suddenly found that it was the last DA-lesson before Christmas break and everyone in the group was making steady progress, there were only a few people that could produce a proper patronus according to Harry, but the rest were able to produce a shield. Ron's Patronus is a Jack Russell terrier, Luna Lovegood's is a hare, Hermione's an otter, Cho's a swan, Ernie Macmillan's is a boar, Ginny's was a cat and Neville's was a lion.

It was nearing the end and Harry called everyone together and spoke, "Well done everyone, as you all can see by the decorations it's going to be Christmas soon and most of us will be leaving for home or to friends. So during your time home, should Voldemort" everyone flinched "decide to attack your home. I have a nice protection spell that will be very helpful and is fairly easy to master. It's called 'the dome of protection'. You cast it by saying 'orbis protectus'. The wand motion for it is; 3 full circles above your head and then a jabbing dot. You complete the first circle when you say 'OR-', the second when you say 'BUS-', the third one when you pronounce 'PROTEC-' and finally you jab the dot when you speak 'TUS'."

He called over Zacariah Smith and instructed him to fire spells at him when he cast the dome. Harry cast the spell and was surrounded by a blue dome. Meanwhile Zacariah kept casting spells on it, but they didn't seem to have any effect. The shield would glow a little more with each spell that impacted. They finished showing the spell after a minute and everyone was amazed by what they had just seen.

Once again Harry spoke up, "This protection spell will absorb any spell that is cast on it, thus making it stronger. By no means is it infallible, it will not give you protection from the unforgivables and it does not protect you from the truly powerful spells. They will simply pass through them. You will just have to dodge them. Yes, you can move while maintaining your shield. You do have to have your hand pointing upwards to maintain the spell. Remember that the spell requires a great deal from you, it is fairly taxing on you magic, so you might only be able to hold it for 5 minutes max. The strength of the shield depends on its caster. One of the good points of this spell is that it will let spells pass from the inside out. Also the dome will include everyone that is touching you while you are casting the spell, it will however not let any physical objects pass while you're casting it."

He called Hermione and Luna to him. He whispered a few words to them and proceeded to cast the spell while they were both holding on to him. The dome now included all three of them. From inside the dome Hermione cast a stunner towards Ron, who was to slow to get out of the way and Luna did the same to Neville.

Once he cancelled the spell and after everyone got over their shock, they began practising. No one but Hermione realised that the spell that they were learning, was a spell that was well past NEWT-level. The Ministry would be giving their left arm to learn this spell. Nevertheless she wanted to be able to do the spell, it would be useful for protection. In the hour that passed, most of the people from fifth year and up, knew how to cast the spell sufficiently.

It was when Harry did his final speech and everything got wrapped up, that things got a little bit crazy. Harry was wishing Luna a merry Christmas when a mistletoe appeared above them. Harry looked up and saw it, everyone started whispering. It was then that Harry kissed Luna under the mistletoe. It wasn't a long kiss, only a small one, but when they finished they heard only whispers.

"Wow, lucky me I guess." Harry said out loud, so that everyone could hear. Luna just smiled and got out of the Room of Requirements. Soon quite a few people followed her footsteps, whispering furiously.

Harry just looked up to see the shocked look on Lavender's face. As they all filed out only Ron, Hermione and Ginny remained.

"What was that all about, mate?" Ron asked nudging him with his elbow.

Harry couldn't unravel Hermione's face, but Ginny's however looked shocked, disappointed and angry at the same time.

"No big deal." Harry spoke. "You were there, just a small kiss under the mistletoe. I know you Ron, it's not what you think." Harry smiled, assuring that he had no bad intentions.

"I mean, I like Luna, she's a great girl and a great friend. But, I like her just as a friend. It was just a kiss under the mistletoe." Harry explained. He looked at Ginny just in time to see her expression change to relief. Ron's looked like he was going to tease him about it for some time and Hermione face looked worried.

The days after 'the kiss', as Ron dubbed it, where with whispers and gossips, but it didn't faze Harry and by the looks of it hadn't effected Luna either. Christmas break was coming up and the gossips would soon die out.

On the 21st of December, Harry and the gang left on the Hogwarts express. They were going to the Burrow. Hermione was going to visit her parents, spend Christmas there and would come in the last week of the break.

On platform 9 and 3/4, they were greeted by ministry aurors and Harry could even make out some order members. Harry was immediately greeted by Mrs Weasley's famous hugs. After saying goodbye to everyone they left to the burrow.

The ride had been uneventful and once they arrived and settled down Mrs Weasley pampered them. On the outside Harry noted that the place was been guarded by members of the Order of the Phoenix and ministry aurors, though 2 of the 3 aurors were Order members. Inside Harry could see a normal sized lush and overly decorated Christmas tree with already several gifts placed under it.

"Here we go eat up!" Mrs Weasley spoke. "Plenty of where that came from."

Without anyone protesting everyone dug in. Harry had missed her cooking, it had been almost a year.

"I want you to place you trunks in your room after you're finished and go straight to bed. We'll be leaving early tomorrow, your dad and I have to do some last minute shopping. Everyone is coming; Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. Everyone except…" she started feeling a bit down.

Ron, Harry and Ginny quickly finished their meal and hurried upstairs, not wanting to upset Mrs Weasley more.

Harry liked the idea of going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. He wanted to get some shopping done.

Harry woke up around 6 and went to the bathroom to get himself cleaned up. Afterwards he got dressed and headed downstairs after one last look to the snoring Ron. When he arrived downstairs, he headed to the stove and made himself thee. While sipping thee he prepared a small breakfast. Well small to the ones he used to make at the Dursley's.

It wasn't long before Mrs Weasley showed up. "Harry dear, you don't have to prepare breakfast, just and sit down, I'll make something for you."

"No worries, Mrs Weasley. I'm almost finished." Harry replied. After a quick help from Mrs Weasley with placing the prepared food on the table they both sat down and ate.

"So, Harry. How are you feeling?"

"I'm OK, I guess. You know I wanted to come here this summer, Professor Dumbledore was going to arrange it, but I guess it didn't happen." Harry spoke a bit disappointed.

"Oh Harry dear, we tried whole summer, but they kept saying that it wasn't safe. You know you are always welcome here."

It was then that Mr Weasley walked in. Harry greeted him enthusiastically. He loved staying with his surrogate family. There was always something happening. It wasn't long before the whole house stirred up and soon, after breakfast they gathered their things and headed towards Diagon Alley.

When they arrived in the leaky cauldron, it was packed. Many people recognize Harry, but after a few threatening looks from the aurors guarding him, they backed away fairly quick.

Their first destination was Gringotts. Immediately Harry noticed something different. They guards greeted him more profoundly. The goblins at the counters took note of him, but went to their business after that.

After standing in line for more than 10 minutes, it was finally their turn. Harry guessed that the Weasley would want to go to their vault also and spoke, "garitachk tehad kekechsa."

"And to you mister Potter," the goblin answered, "How can I be of service?"

"bancech cattas omi gaorotissert utsustundthut" Harry answered.

"Do both you have your keys?" the goblin stated showing his teeth.

The Weasleys where too shocked by Harry's feat to effectively really react. However Mrs Weasley did have her vault key in her hand and Harry grabbed it from her and handed it over to the goblin. The goblin in question motioned another goblin and handed him the keys. The other goblin motioned for Mrs Weasley and Harry to follow.

They were quickly led through the underground rails to their respectable vaults. First was the Weasley family vault, Mrs Weasley give a weak smile and grabbed a handful. When they reached Harry's vault Harry had his pouch ready and exited the vault as quickly as he entered. He grabbed four handfuls of only the gold coins.

When they left the bank they were quickly scattered. Ginny went with her mom and dad. Harry and Ron were left to wander by themselves. Harry did notice that he was followed by aurors Kingsley and Mad eye under a cloak.

They first went to Flourish and Blotts, for Harry to buy a present for Hermione and a number of blank books for himself. For Mrs Weasley Harry bought a brand new full set of kitchen tools. For the patriarch of the family he had ordered through ordinary mail the 'Encyclopaedia Britannica'. Which he knew mister Weasley would love. Harry had Charlie's present already in mind. Charlie was coming over for the holidays.

It was then that Ron asked to split up, because he would be searching for Hermione's present. Harry proceeded to shop and entered Madam Malkins while his guard waited outside.

"Can I help you dear?" the patron asked. Harry knew she had recognized him, from the quick look at his scar.

"Yes I'm looking for a dress for a friend of mine. A witch friend of mine." Harry replied.

"Do you know the measurements?" the shopkeeper asked.

Harry thought for a second. "I don't know, she's about this high, this wide…" Harry vividly showed the madam, Ginny's measurements.

After a few notations, the lady quickly calculated the size. "Material?" she asked in an automated voice.

"What do you have?" Harry replied.

"The finest quality is off course Accromedia silk., then there is …"

Before she even could finish Harry interrupted, "I'll take that!"

"Colour?"

Harry thought for a few seconds and said "White."

Madam Malkins' eyes widened a little and she did a sharp intake of breath. Harry didn't make much of it at that time. After hearing that the cloak would take at least several hours to make, Harry paid her the money and told her to deliver to the Weasley's.

Harry had also bought a pair of the finest dragon booths for Ron that he put in the bottomless bag when he went outside. After a half an hour of window shopping he had found the perfect present for Bill.

Harry then decided that he needed to visit the twins again. Their premise was located at number 93 in Diagon Alley. From the outside the shop looked real busy. The two were doing extremely well. When he entered, he saw that the shop was substantially larger than last time and they seemed to have hired two assistants.

"Well, well, well!" Fred spoke towards him.

"If it isn't our friend Harry." George said with a menacing look. Harry had in no way felt threatened by them.

"George, Fred, stop that!" Mrs Weasley shot in. "Come in Harry, don't listen to those two, their shop has been really busy lately. You're the last one to arrive we'll be flooing back from here."

"Uhm, could you give me a few minutes I need to talk to Fred and George. I'll be there shortly." Harry said to Mrs Weasley, who in turn nodded and gave to twins a very stern look.

The trio proceeded to a very quiet corner near the back of the shop.

"Well, now that you don't…"

"Have our mom protecting you…" George continued with the same menacing look as before.

"Stop it you guys, I'm serious!" Harry said, "Besides both of you couldn't even put a scratch on me." Harry face got really serious at the end of the sentence.

"Well brother, it seems like ickle Harrykins is learning a few things."

"What did you want to talk about." Fred asked.

"Well, I got you two a book for Christmas, but somehow it didn't feel right. So I'm here to give you part one of your present." Harry finished and pulled out a bank draft from his pocket. He handed it to George, who had a shocked expression on his face. Fred rushed to his brother's side and began to stammer.

Harry gave the twins a few minutes to recover before he spoke. "Not the whole amount is for you guys. You can use 20000 galleons for research and stuff, but the other 80000 is for something else. We need to talk about that later. When its Christmas, when you guys are at the Burrow."

It took a moment, but then all three of them nodded to each other. Harry afterwards went to the back and was greeted by everyone.

The days passed and they had a lovely Christmas dinner, followed by stories from the old days from the older people. Bill had brought home a guest, it was Fleur Delacour, and apparently they were dating now. Remus had send Harry a short message thanking him for the present and stating that he would be unavailable for a couple of months. Mad eye had joined them. Kingsley had left them for Christmas.

The following morning Harry woke up early as always, but he had a little head ache not from all the Butterbeer he drank last night, but from the firewhisky that they had nicked. However, it seemed that Mrs Weasley and Mad eye were all ready at the breakfast table.

After a quick thee, Mad eye went outside and the living room started to fill up with family members of the Weasley house hold. It wasn't long before presents started to open up. Harry had gotten the usual things from everyone. Remus had sent Harry a book about DADA, surprisingly Hermione had sent another book about Quidditch tactics. Ron had giving him a year long subscription to the Cuddley Cannons monthly Quidditch magazine. Mrs and Mr Weasley gave him their usual knitted sweater. He got a few other small presents from Bill, Charlie and Ginny. Fred and George gave him a few of their 'fishy' products.

Soon it was time for Harry to give everyone their presents. First up was Mr Weasley, whose eyebrow quirked from the large box like present. When he opened it, he looked more confused. "Thank you Harry," he said, and then he hesitated for a second and then asked. "Err, what is it?"

"It's the complete Encyclopaedia Britannica, it's a series of muggle books explaining all things muggle, it doesn't go into great detail, but I should help you out."

Mr. Weasley looked like a child in a candy shop. He started skimming through the pages.

"Blimey, Molly look at this, why don't wizards do this. This is simply amazing." He said while thanking Harry.

Harry then handed Mrs Weasley her a completely new kitchen set, who at first didn't want to accept it, but after some pushing from Harry and a crushing hug as a thank you, the affair was put behind them.

Charlie had been surprised, when he was handed something large in wrapping paper. When he ripped it open, there was a shock look on his face. He turned his face to Harry and spoke; "Where did you? When did you? How did you?" there were a thousand things coming out of his mouth, but actually he was speechless. Everyone looked surprised and didn't know what was going on.

Finally Charlie got it back together and read the title "Dragons, the history.' Harry where did you get this, it's really expensive, even if it is just a copy of the original."

"What is it?" molly asked intrigued

"It's a book published in 1705 by Arthur Barbly and it's the complete works about dragons. He's a legend around people who work with dragons. Apparently he had travelled for 55 years and recorded everything he saw and experienced in this book. There are extinct species recorded to every detail. The book is 1287 pages long and there are only 5 incomplete copies in circulation. The original is missing and had 1532 pages. Its been said that the last 245 pages contained breeding processes. Is this a sixth copy?" Charlie asked Harry, who in turn nodded.

"The price is estimated at 3500 galleons and upwards, based on quality. This one is in mint condition." He explained while looking on the outside of the book. Then he opened the back cover "Merlin, it has 1532 pages." He looked absolutely baffled. The commotion that Charlie had made died down after 5 minutes.

"Harry I can't take this, it's really valuable. Judging by the quality alone and the extra 245 pages, it would be worth above 15000 galleons."

Harry wouldn't have none of that, "It's your gift, beside I've got the original book hidden somewhere" he lied. In fact he had read the book in Ben's library and with Ben's help he had made and original copy of the book. The author of the book was a friend of Ben and had sent his book to Ben, when he began feeling ill. Ben was to hold on to it until he felt better, but surprisingly the owner died of Dragon Fever. He owners real passion was dragons so he never had any children.

Before anyone could argue any more, Harry shoved Ron's present into his hand, if only to divert the attention. Ron looked curiously at the box that was 15 inches by 20, before ripping it open in a matter of seconds. He was absolutely beaming, when he saw what was inside it. A pair of the most lavish dragon boots, that anyone could own.

By this time the twins were absolutely itching for their presents. "Hey," said Fred.

"We want to be next!" completed George. They both knew that they were getting a book, but they still couldn't wait for the whole family to get round.

"All right then." Harry said and pulled out a present packed in blue wrapping paper. Which the twins simply ripped open.

"Honestly, why do I even bother packing it all." Harry thought.

"Well, well, well... " said Fred.

"You shouldn't have." said George.

They were both talking so sneakily that the whole family wondered what they had gotten, it was obviously a book, but the twins weren't saying anything to anyone. They just smiled mischievously.

When they gathered around the two brothers, they were finally able to read the title. Again Harry had opted for a muggle book: '1001 practical jokes to play on people.' A chill went down everyone's spine, if the twins where to get ideas from this books, who were they first going to try it on. This obviously meant trouble for the whole family.

Harry then gave Bill his present, everybody was expecting it to be something special, but Harry said: "Don't worry it's not something special," then looking at Bill he spoke, "I say this from the window and remembered that you did as a curse breaker in Egypt."

After this Bill opened his present and saw the bracelet that Harry had bought yesterday. True to his word it was an ancient Egyptian looking thing. It was something beautiful, but no doubt fake, thought Bill.

Now it was Ginny's turn and without much delay, Ginny opened her present and let out an 'EEEP', even Mrs Weasley let out an 'Oh my'. At that point Ginny, ran upstairs looking redder than a tomato. Mrs Weasley quickly followed her.

Harry sat there looking bewildered. Everyone else looked like they were really uncomfortable. "Doesn't she like it?" Harry said, "I thought that it would look really good on her."

It was Mr Weasley, who broke the silence. "Harry, how often have you seen witches dressed in white?"

"Uhmm...Never." answered Harry automatically.

"So you didn't know?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Know what?" harry asked.

"You see Harry, nobody in the Wizarding world wears white, because that signifies that your getting married. Thus by giving Ginny a white dress, you made a declaration you intention that you want to marry her. It's a tradition that has nearly disappeared with time and a lot of people tend to give a ring nowadays, however this tradition is still use by a many of the older families." Mr Weasley explained, looking at Harry with calculating eyes.

"What? I didn't know that." Harry said in his defence whilst looking around to the faces in the room and for the first time in a long time he didn't know how to react within the Weasley home.

No one of the brothers, had something to say, this was a serious occasion and tradition dictated that this matter was not to be taken lightly. They might like jokes, but they never joked about protecting their little sister.

By the time Mrs Weasley came down the stair, the tension in room was nerve racking for Harry.

"She's going to be allright, she was just a little shocked." she explained. Then looking at Harry she spoke, "Harry, I think Ginny is a little to young to get married right now."

Before Harry could say anything, Mr Weasley spoke for him. "It's OK Molly, Harry doesn't know about the tradition. He simply thought that the dress would look nice on Ginny.

It took an hour of explaining to smooth things out and, the house was lively again. It was round about then that Harry excused himself and went upstairs to apologise to Ginny.

When he arrived at the door, Harry had to knock a few times to before he got a reply. When he entered Ginny's room, he saw her sitting on the bed.

"Look Ginny, I like to apologise, I didn't mean to give you a white dress." he said.

"You didn't?" Ginny asked.

Harry not detecting the disappointment in her voice continued, "No, I didn't even know what it meant."

"You didn't?" Ginny asked again.

"I just thought that the dress might look really good on you." Harry finished. "Anyway, I hope that we can still be friends. You really are one of the few people close to my heart." holding out his arm Harry spoke. "So friends again?" he asked.

Ginny looking really red, grabbed it and shook it.

The following days went by easily enough and everything seemed smoothed out, Ginny is talking with Harry, although more distant than before. There was still some things that hung in the air.

Before Harry even got a clue there were two days left for school and he still needed to talk to George and Fred about the extra 80000 that he had given them. He hadn't any chance, during Christmas day.

Today they were going to Diagon alley and Harry agreed to meet with them in their shop to discuss everything. Also they were expecting Hermione today. She needed some more school supplies and was back from her trip with her parents. Apparently they decided to go to spain this Christmas.

"Ah, Hermione," Harry thought with an angry look in his eyes. He had to pay her back somehow. After the whole Ginny incident, she had sent him a Howler that spent 10 minutes yelling about how stupid, inconsiderate and narrow minded he was. Apparently it was Ron, who had explained her what happened. He had already gotten him, by using some of the twins things on him.

It was around nine that they went flood to Diagon alley. They were going to meet Hermione in the Leaky Cauldron. The moment Harry exited the Floo they saw Hermione, standing there waiting for her. She had a stern look on her face and was watching Harry ready give a speech any second.

"WHAT?" Harry said defiantly, "Don't give me that look missy, I still can't believe you sent me a Howler."

Looking at Hermione's face Harry noticed that it was then that Hermione had the first inkling that she had handled the situation wrong. Her keen mind, quickly deducted that Harry had matured quite a lot recently and the he would never, had he known, do something like that intentionally. She was just about to apologise when Ron exited the floo and she became red like a tomato.

After the third Guard exited, the floo they were finally able to get a table and sit down to talk. They exchanged stories and after some apologies from Hermione towards Harry and some promises from Harry to prank Hermione, they were on their way.

Diagon alley was very busy, It was a Saturday and Monday the students would be going back to school. So that meant a lot of shoppers, they visited the Quidditch supply store for Ron, then they visited Flourish & Blotts because Hermione said that she wanted some extra reading.

Harry was really having fun, and they decided to avoid the masses and have an early lunch at 11:30. Harry was feeling so optimistic that he decided to pay lunch for the aurors that were guarding him also. This gesture didn't go unnoticed by the aurors. Harry wasn't mad at them or anything. It wasn't their fault. He was sure that they wanted to be at home with their families in stead of guarding him.

By the time they had finished lunch and headed outside the alley was emptier that earlier this morning.

"You know you guys, I need to talk with George and Fred for a while, could I meet you in front of Gringotts at 2?" Harry said suddenly.

"Why do you need to talk to them?" Hermione asked beating Ron to the punch.

Harry smiled mischievously and spoke, "There is a certain someone, I would like to prank!" he said whilst looking at Hermione. But in truth he needed to talk to them about the 80000 he had given them and he wanted the lovers to have some alone time.

They separated their ways and harry entered the WWW, while the aurors waited outside. The store was nearly empty apart from 4 customers. There was one assistant at the register and one was helping the customers.

After entering harry immediately went to the back and made a follow me motion to the twins. Once they entered and locked the door Harry asked Fred to cast a silencing Charm.

"Well, if isn't our future brother in law." they said in unison.

"No time for jokes." said Harry coolly. "There are aurors, waiting outside the shop and Hermione and Ron might decide to come by any minute. I came to talk about the extra 80000 I gave you."

Harry then proceeded to explain what he wanted them to do. He wanted them to create special devices and gadgets that could be used in magical battles and investigations. At first they didn't get it, but after fifteen minutes of explaining they were more than eager. Harry also said that if they needed more money it was theirs and that they should hire someone extra help for the store, because this was a priority, it was going to help them with the war against Voldemort.

When they were talking about basic designs and asked Harry what kind of things he specifically wanted. He said "I don't know, something like a stunner Bomb or a scanner fly."

"I think we can make a Stunner Bomb, but it'll take time and money..." Fred said.

"And a hell of a lot research." George finished. "By the way what do you mean by a Scanner fly?"

"To use to send inside a building, to see whether people, more specifically wizards are inside. It should off course be remotely controlled. It could warns us where the enemy is at." Harry explained.

The twins got a pensive look and Harry himself practically heard the 'ping' go off inside their heads.

"Well, I'm off. I need to go to Gringotts before I meet up with Ron and Hermione. Remember if you need more money just owl me." harry said before exiting the room.

"We will!" the twins spoke in unison. This was a very interesting project that harry had thought up. They were going to have a lot of fun. Within 5 minutes they posted a sign that said 'Help Wanted'.

Harry exited the shop and went straight to Gringotts. After a short wait he was escorted to his vault and he proceeded to grab a lot of Galleons. Lucky for him that his pouch was charmed to be weightless. The whole ordeal of going down to his vault, getting his money and going back up, took about 30 minutes. He still had 30 minutes left before he would meet up with his friends. He decided to talk to Glabtook. He requested to see him and he only had to wait 3 minutes.

When he entered the senior managers office, he was greeted with a smile. "Mr Potter, what can I do for you?"

"You know, you can call me Harry, I call you by your first name." Harry pointed out. "Besides, this is just a friendly visit. How have you been?"

"Fine, thank you." said the Goblin surprised. Wizards don't usually pay friendly visits, they come in demand what they want and go away.

After some talking, mostly questions by Harry and short answers by the Manager, it was time for Harry to leave. He asked how the prison was fairing. After a positive reply he stood up.

"You know in the muggle world they have a saying: 'Time is money'. I'm sorry I have waisted yours my friend." Harry said.

After a few seconds the shocked Goblin replied. "Smart people those muggles. We Goblins also have a saying: 'mlokookl mokdsel moderlj meriroen.'"

"That means..." the goblin went on to explain, but Harry interrupted him.

"Between friends, no time can be waisted." Harry said.

Again the Manager looked surprised. "You speak Gobbledegook?" he asked

"Yes, I'm still learning." Harry answered. They both smiled at each other.

"You've surprised me quite a lot today. Not many people can say that." Glabtook spoke.

Finally it was time for them to say goodbye. And not a moment to soon, because as soon as Harry exited the bank Ron and Hermione showed up.

Harry told them that he wanted to visit Olivander's, so the trio of friends and the trio of aurors headed to the back of the alley. When they arrived Harry saw the sign Olivander's (Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

When the entered, they saw that the shop was empty and harry had a feeling that the old wandmaker would show up any minute now. The very moment that Harry's line of thought finished, Olivander made his presence know and startled Ron and Hermione.

"Ah, Miss Hermione Granger; Mahogany, 9 ¾" , pliable, Dragon heartstring, excellent for Transfiguration, Mr Ron Weasley: willow, 14", unicorn tail hair and off course Mr Harry Potter: holly, 11", supple, single phoenix feather. What can I do for you?"

Harry thought that was a very lengthy greeting for customers. "I'm here to make a request." he said and without giving Olivander the time to interrupt, he continued, "Maybe you have heard, or maybe not, but in school we have this club where students from every house come together and practise DADA. Now we are advancing quite nicely and I feel that we have come to a stage where we need to have duels." he explained.

Then looking at both Ron's and Hermione's nervous face he continued. "By duels I do not mean real Duels, where our fellow students would get hurt and we can't do mock duels because that would defeat the whole purpose. We need to have duels where we could go all out, but not worry about getting hurt. Therefore I need you to create for me Wand that will fire spells, both don't have the damage in them. Maybe wands without a core."

Olivander looked into Harry's eyes, trying to judge him. After some time and not a flinch from Harry, he finally spoke "While I will still need to research this, what your asking me will take time. About a month of time. Wands without a core are just sticks, Mr Potter. And there is no guaranty that I will be able to do this. This will a costly endeavour. How many will you be needing ?"he asked.

Judging by the amount of members of DA taking into consideration that there might still be a few people willing to join. Harry said "100!"

"That will cost around 2000 Galleons." the shopkeeper spoke. This caused and intake of breath by both Ron and Hermione.

Harry pulled out his pouch and proceeded to empty it on the counter. "Half now, Half when the Job is complete. Ron come and help me count. You to Hermione." he said.

After everything was agreed upon, Olivander smiled as he saw the trio exit the shop.

Once outside Harry told the aurors that they were ready to go home. Hermione was going to stay at the Weasley's until school started. They had just walked ten meters , when suddenly they started feeling cold, colder than it already was.

Straining his eyes, he could see hooded figures quickly descending on Diagon Alley just above the Leaky Cauldron.

Pointing with his hand he shouted "DEMENTORS". Everyone who was near enough to hear. Looked at Harry and then following the line of his finger looked up. The two trios, immediately got their wands out. The aurors surrounded Harry.

This annoyed Harry a little. "We need get to the Leaky Cauldron. There are people there. We need to help them." he shouted.

"No, we have orders, we need to protect you at all cost." said the leading auror.

Annoyed Harry looked in front of him and yelled. "PATRONUS" immediately revealing his brightly shining almost solid looking patronus. The stag turned to Harry and Bowed his head.

"Go!" Harry commanded. And the beast was of to fight the Dementors. 10 seconds later a silvery Jack Russell, an otter and a goose appeared. Apparently the leading auror also knew how to create a Patronus.

About 30 seconds later, you could hear the Dementors screeching while flying back up with every patronus still chasing them. It wasn't long when the patronusus arrived back and bowed to their creator, then disappeared. With this the section of Diagon Alley where Harry, Ron and Hermione were in, cheered.

The attack was short and ended very quickly. Very soon afterwards, aurors and ministry officials started popping everywhere. Before anyone even had a chance to get away, they were entangled in a web of interrogations. Luckily for them, they had the three aurors with them.

After much explaining, they had been standing there for almost a hour before the leading auror came to the group. By this time Mr Weasley had arrived also.

"Now", spoke the leading auror, "After taking much consideration, we have decided that you will not be prosecuted for breaching the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. This will however come before the board of Minor Incidents and you three will most likely receive a fine that can vary between 500 to 3000 galleons."

Harry was about to speak, when Mr Weasley came in between. "Thank you Mosley, it that's all they really should be going home, it has been a stressful day."

"Yes, well off course. Can you stay behind, we need to fill out some more paperwork."

That was when the trio and the aurors guarding them got their queue. They were only a few yards along when the Mosley spoke again, "By the way, well done you three!" and he flashed a small smile.

Instead of going all the way to the Leaky Cauldron, Mr Weasley had instructed the aurors to take floo from the WWW. The twins had by this already joined them, so they were part of the group that was escorting them. Along the way one could hear the cheers combined with thanks from witches and wizards that had been saved from a meeting with the Dementors.

When they got home, they explained what happened, Mrs Weasley was furious that they stayed when the Dementors arrived, however she was glad that they were all right. She was questioning them on everything. It wasn't until Mr Weasley arrived that they were free to go to their room.

After some lengthy talking, Hermione went to Ginny's room. Ron was feeling down and though both Harry and Hermione noticed, they didn't want to say anything. Harry knew what it was about; Ron was going to get fined and his family didn't have the money to really afford that kind of fine. They were probably going to have to strain themselves. What Ron found more surprising was that his mother and father didn't seem to be bothered by it.

Whatever Harry did Ron wouldn't cheer up, he even started talking about the Cudley Cannon's, but still nothing. The best thing to do was to sleep on it, Harry thought.

The following day, Harry woke up bright and early. He went downstairs and was greeted by an image of Mrs and Mr Weasley, who talking in low voices and apparently hadn't slept. It was more than obvious that they were worrying about something and Harry knew exactly what. They were probably worrying about how they were going to pay the fine that Ron had gotten.

"Good morning." Harry said.

This seemed to have startled both the elder Weasley, because for a few seconds they looked like they were caught doing something naughty.

"Harry, good morning, dear!" Mrs Weasley spoke and got up at the same time. "I'll make you breakfast."

Harry spotted a newspaper lying on the table, it was today's. The front page wrote: "Dementor attack foiled by the-boy-who-lived." As Harry read on the article had nothing useful to say. It didn't say anything about Ron or Hermione, or the aurors, just that Harry had stopped a Dementors attack all by himself.

During their final day the mood was very heavy inside the house. It wasn't something that Harry liked. Ron was feeling down because the family probably had to pay a huge fine. Ginny still wasn't speaking to him. Mrs Weasley was less cheerful than he usually was. So for a while he decided to 'escape' and went inside the Book of Power, for the third time since the holidays started.

Author's note: OK, first of all, I'm extremely sorry for the long wait. Simply put, I moved and lost my notes. I was thinking of abandoning this story, however it kept eating at me. Anyway the next update will probably come out sooner :-)

I'm still searching for a beta reader, if you want to apply just send me an e-mail with beta-reader in the subject.


End file.
